


The Dark Side of Myself

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light side bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry over hears Hermionie and Ron talking on the train ride home after fifth year, some truths are revealed to the young man who decides to take his life back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta, so I am sorry.  
> I sadly do not own Harry Potter That is thanks to Jo R,

     “I don’t see why we can’t kill him right after loser potter kill’s the Dark Lord.” A muffled voice says quietly in one of the train compartments of the Hogwarts Express.

     “You know that we need him to marry Ginny and then once Gin pops out a child or get’s pregnant then we can kill him, it’s all a part of Dumbledore’s plan.” A female voice rings out.

     “But he clings to us so much, and now since the mutt is dead we only have to really deal with the Wolf trying to care for him, we keep the twins busy enough that they don’t notice anything.”

     “And your brothers are useless Ron. I don’t know how you and Gin are related to them.”

     “I don’t know, so after Ginny and Potter marry we can finally kill him for his money, I wish seventh year would hurry up, that’s when Ginny can marry that idiot, the sooner we kill him off the better, he is so needy and whiney. And having to pretend to be poor around him sucks, I mean I have the money from his vaults, as do mom and Ginny, and you, but we can’t use it in case he finds out! I can’t wait till he’s out of the picture.” Ron sighs.

     “It will be over soon enough, Gin is dousing him with love potion number nine, and the Headmaster has him on multiple loyalty potions, and to keep him docile and not powerful, though I doubt that idiot has any, the Headmaster bound most of his core.”

     “I hope the headmaster can get rid of the wolf, and the clutz, Honestly why he keeps them around I have no clue.”

     “The headmaster said he was going to send them on more dangerous missions over the summer, hopefully we can get rid of them this year.”

     “We need to kill them before Potter or they might get suspicious, possibly Kingsley to, he would investigate Potter's death.”

     The figure that was underneath the invisibility cloak moved swiftly past the compartment not wanting to listen in anymore, he fell into an empty compartment in the Slytherin area and took off his cloak. Harry Potter rubbed his face tiredly, not wanting to believe what he overheard. The raven haired teen has had a suspicion about his friends that last year or so after Ron blew him off during the tournament issue, and Hermione kept trying to get him to forgive that redheaded menace, he did to keep everyone happy, but he was still pissed, that was when he started to befriend other’s back in fourth year, he even had friends in the other schools. “God this is so fucked up. I mean I’ve known they’ve been lying to me for the past two years, but really stealing my money as well.” Harry shakes his head. “And now that Siri is gone, I bet that the Order is going to tell my Uncle about it and so I will start being treated like a slave again. FUCK!” A few seconds later there’s a knock on the compartment door and it slides open.

     “What do you mean about being treated like a slave again Potter?” The Blond Slytherin Prince himself barges into the compartment followed by Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

     “Well my only chance at staying safe in my relatives home is gone since Siri died at the Ministry, that means I might turn back into what I was before I came to this school, a docile little submissive, beaten down slave.” Harry spits out. “And on top of it I found out that Dumbledick has been stealing from my vaults, and so has the Two youngest Weasleys, Granger, and Molly Weasley at least, there’s apparently a plan to get me to marry Ginny so when I kill off the Dark Lord, they can kill me off and they will get all my money, I also just figured out I have more than just my trust vault.” Harry sighs and rubs his face again. The other three teen’s in the compartment stare at his in shock.

     “Well that is a lot to take in Potter, what are you going to do now that you know the light isn’t good.” Zabini asks.

     “Well I know I know nothing about the Dark side’s actual plans, I was only ever told that they killed my parents, murdered and tortured hundreds of people, and that I have to kill their leader for good, I am a child still a teenager, I don’t know as many spells as the Dark Lord, and he’s a genius! How am I going to kill him! I don’t want to! I never wanted to fight! So I want to know about the Dark Side’s ideas, and if I find I like them I will ask the Dark Lord to one not kill me, and that if I find I agree with almost all of his ideas, I would work with him to bring down Dumbledore.”

     Draco and Theo are openly gaping at the raven haired teen, while Blaise is snickering behind his hand. “Oh I like you Potter, How are you going to contact him?”

     “Hedwig can get through any wards, or I could just write a letter now, and give it to Draco to give to Lord Malfoy so he can give it to the Dark Lord.”

     “I would do it, but Potter what about Longbottom and Lovegood, I know you are friends with them.”

     “Luna already know’s most likely, and she will inform Nevile for me, Luna always knows.” Harry waves it off. “But can you please call me Harry.”

     “As long as you call us by our names.” Theo tells him.

     “Fine Theo, Draco, Blaise.”

     “Harry.”

     For the next hour or so they sat and talked about various things, the three teens found out that Harry was abused for his entire life after going to the muggles. And Draco was furious that He was never told he was and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, and Black. 

     “You really need to go to Gringotts and have a lineage test done, it will show you what houses you are in line for, I am in Line for Malfoy, and Rosier, I was in line for Black, but you are the new Lord I believe.” Draco tells him.

     “I can’t get to Gringotts until I get out of my relatives house, and then I am usually with the Weasleys, and I know they won’t let me go alone. Unless one of you can break me out of the Dursleys house and then get me to the bank I have no way of doing it.”

     “I’m assuming that Dumbledore blocked out anyone who has the Dark Mark, but he didn’t ward it from anyone who is neutral.”

     “Blaise that is brilliant!” Theo exclaims.

     “Wait what are you talking about?” Harry asks.

     “My mother is technically neutral, she didn’t want to get marked, and is a Grey witch, so the Dark Lord left her alone, my mother can pick you up and bring you back to Zabini manner.”

     “Blaise I could kiss you right now. That is brilliant! Within two weeks your mother needs to come and get me, I will either be in a room on the second floor with a lot of locks, the cupboard under the stairs, or in the basement. The address is number 4 Privet drive little whinging surrey.”

     “Okay Harry, and you could kiss me I wouldn’t complain.” Blaise winks at Harry, the teen in turns blushes a bright red.

     “Oh look at that Harry are you blushing.” Draco teases him.

     “Shut up Draco.”

     Blaise motions for Theo to switch sides and then Blaise slides close to Harry. “That blush is lovely on you darling, I wonder if I can keep it on you for the entire train ride.”

     “Blaise!”

     “Come now love, do you like me?”

     “You’re an arse Zabini.”

     “I want to know Harry, because I quite like you little lion.” 

     “You’re such a charmer Zabini, but you can’t make me answer.” Harry huffs.

     Blaise cups Harry’s chin and turns his head to him. “Please po ' d'amore.” Harry turns even more red at the sound of Blaise’s native italian. Blaise leans forwards and kissed the smaller Gryffindor on the lips, Harry in turn wraps his arms around the taller teens neck, kissing back. There’s a flash and the two break apart. Draco holding a photo in his hand.

     “I am so keeping this. Do you want a copy?” Harry groans and buries his face into Blaise’s shoulder.

     “Draco.” Blaise growled at the blond.

     “So not sorry.” 

     Blaise takes one of Harry’s hands, and kisses his knuckles. “ Don’t worry about it piccolo leone. We have the rest of the train ride, and hopefully the rest of our lives to kiss one another, and have more pleasurable activities.” Blaise winks at Harry.

     Harry groans, his face red and he punches Blaise lightly on the arm. “I so hate you right now.”

     “Come now love, you don’t hate me.”

     “Draco and I are going to go get some food from the Trolley want anything?”

     “Chocolate frog, and a pumpkin patsy, please Theo.” Harry was about to take out his money but Blaise stopped him.

     “I’ll pay love, Theo you know what I like.” Blaise gave him a gallon and the two left the compartment leaving Harry alone with Blaise.

     “Harry, would you… Would you be my boyfriend, and allow me to court you?” Blaise asks looking down at their entwined hands, the dark skinned italians face even darker from his blush.

     Harry removes one of his hands slowly from their place and cups Blaise’s chin bringing his face up to look at him in the eyes, Blaise’s chocolate brown eyes searching Harry’s emerald green ones. “I would love to be your boyfriend Blaise, I don’t know much about courting, but I believe the gist of it is the dominant of the relationship buys the submissive presents over a certain length of time, and then at the end of the courting period is the engagement...” Blaise leans down and captures Harry’s mouth in a kiss, he tongues the seam of Harry’s lips, who opens his mouth to let Blaise’s tongue sweep into his mouth. They snog until Draco and Theo knock and enter the compartment. Both Harry and Blaise try to regain their breathing. 

     “So are you two an item now?” Theo asks them, passing their candy to them.

     “I caught our little Gryffindor, he’s mine now.” Blaise smirks at them, pulling Harry into his side, wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist.

     “You two are cute together.” Draco muses. 

     “Now we just need to get you with the two you like.” Theo teases the blond.

     “Oh shut it Theo, their family hates mine, how could I get them to look at me.” Draco huffs, crossing his arms.

     “If the two you like are the Weasley twins, I can help with that Draco. Remember they are two I still consider family from that horrid family. Actually Bill and Charlie would be on my side as well. Bill started courting Fleur, and Charlie is about a mix of Bill and the twins, he would listen to me.”

  
     “Really! Do you think I would have a chance with them?” Draco asks quickly.

  
     “They might have mentioned to me in private that they like a certain blond boy in Slytherin, that hated them, and would never give them the light of day, but planned to send him presents over the next year until revealing themselves to him.”

     “The presents are from them! YES!” Draco punches the air and fall’s against the seat.

     “Well that is very amusing, both the twins and Draco thought they wouldn’t like one another because of their idiot families. Oh I wish I could be a fly on that wall when they see one another next.” Blaise snickers.

     “Well when your mother rescues me from my relatives after two weeks, you could write to the twins and they would gladly come over, they know how to get around their parents, and that stupid clock that Mrs. Weasley made to track everyone, to bad for her it only shows if the person thinks they are in danger, or if they think the place is home, so the twins told me they have to force themselves to think of the burrow as home.”

     “So if they were to hang out with the Dark Lord, and they don’t feel like they’re in mortal danger they wouldn’t show on the clock.” Theo muses.

     “Precisely Theo. Blaise just tell them that We need to manage mischief on the bumblebee and flamingos, that the Basilisk and munchers are safe for time being, that Raven is safe and hidden, if you wish to see the raven speak to Dragon and meet with him in darkness.”

     Blaise looks at Harry wide eyed. “I feel so confused but okay love.” Blaise kissed Harry’s cheek when he huffs at him.

     “It is a code speak. Luna speaks it all the time, and only those she considered family are brought in, Draco take a guess on what I said.”

     “Bumblebee is Dumbledore, Flamingos are the Order, Basilisk I am assuming is the Dark Lord, munchers are Death Eaters, Raven would be yourself, I am the Dragon, and darkness would be knockturn?”

     “Yep. the Mischief is a code that only a few people know about, and the twins love causing it.” 

     “That is very smart, no one would know what you’re talking about unless you tell them what the code words are. Or you’re a Ravenclaw.” Theo muses out loud.

     “That’s the plan, we don’t usually talk out in the open though, so it’s usually just in letters. But they will trust you since I told them to make some mischief. Now then we only have a few hours left, I want to write that letter to the Dark Lord, and spend time with Blaise.” Harry announces standing up and rummaging in his trunk after unshrinking it and taking out parchment, ink and a quill. Harry sits curled into Blaise's side, writing quickly, after giving it to Theo to correct, he writes it once more that meets the other's approval. After that they spend the rest of the train ride playing various games and chatting away, about an hour before they are set to arrive at the platform Theo and Draco hug Harry and say their goodbyes before leaving the compartment again. Blaise kisses Harry deeply after setting the compartment to lock. Harry moans into the kiss pulling Blaise closer as the older teen dominates the kiss. “ I really wish you didn’t have to go back to those horrid muggles.” Blaise sighs kissing Harry’s lips once more.

     “You’ll see me in two weeks B. Then you’ll get me almost all to yourself.” Harry teases him.

     Blaise growled lowly and kisses Harry again, Harry ends up pinned to the seat with Blaise on top of him, they both snog until the train conductor announced that they would be arriving shortly. Harry groaned and kissed Blaise one more time before getting up and making sure his trunk was shrunk. “I will see you soon love, just be careful.” Blaise kisses him one more time before leaving the compartment, Harry follows after a few seconds. He spots the twins and nods to them and then goes out to the muggle side where moody, kingsley and Mr. Weasley are talking to the Dursleys. Harry sighs and know’s that it will be a long two weeks.


	2. Bed rest sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Zabini rescues Harry from his relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this fic every week, but I am in school so it might be every other week. I have the first few chapters in my head of what I want to do.

     It was eleven days after Harry got off of the train, knowing he only had a few more days of this hell. He had at least three broken ribs, a fractured arms, and he is covered in bruises, he hasn’t eaten in five days and Hedwig was at Draco’s after sending a letter yesterday. Once he was brought to this hell hole he was thrown in the cupboard and was only let out to be beaten and to go to the bathroom once a day, since they don’t feed him it’s not that much of a bother. “Only a few more days.” 

     It was finally midnight on the start of the fourteenth day and a beautiful petite woman with chocolate brown curls, and hazel eyes apparates to little whinging Surrey, the woman is praying to Hades that Harry is alright, she didn’t want to lose the boy that would become her son in law one day. She walks swiftly to number four and scans the wards, growling at what she finds, a submissive ward, hate ward, magic represent, a ward against any witches or wizards, there was also no blood wards meaning anyone could walk in if they knew Harry’s address. She shakes her head and moves to the front door and unlocks it, sneaking in she moves first to the second floor hoping that Harry is in the room Blaise described. Once on the second floor she unlocks the door and sighs, Harry wasn’t in the prison cell room, she made her way back downstairs to the cupboard and unlocks it almost yelling at the sight of a bloody and bruised Harry Potter, she could barely believe that this small teen was Harry Potter, he looked like a ten year old, not an almost sixteen year old. She quickly scoops up the teen and walks out of the house and disapparated back to Zabini manner. Once back she sends an elf for her son to come to the room they set up for Harry. After setting the teen down she sends a patronus to Narcissa Malfoy to come quickly, with a full med kit. 

     “Mother did you get Harry?” Blaise asks as he walks into the room. He gasps as he takes in his boyfriend. “What happened!” He rushes to Harry's side and kneels next to the bed. “Who did this!” He growled.

     “Calm mio figlio. Harry will tell us when he wakes, Narcissa is coming to heal him. You can stay here while we work.” Madam Zabini tells her son.

     “Serafina what’s wrong! Is it Blaise? He’s usually healthy.” Narcissa asks as she walks into the room. Her eyes grow wide at the sight of the small boy on the bed.

     “Sera who is that?”

     “That is Harry Potter, I went to get him early I was going to go get him this evening, I am so glad I didn't wait, help me heal him.”

     “Of course, I am assuming that the story Draco told about befriending Harry and that Blaise is courting him is true.”

     “Yes.” The two women get to work healing the small boy, pouring potions down his throat and cast spells on him. Finally after two hours of work both women drop into chairs next to the bed. “He’s stable.” Madam Zabini announces.

     “What happened to him.” Blaise asks softly.

     “So much Blaise, he had four broken ribs, one had punctured his lung and was filling up with blood, there were whip marks and laceration marks covering his back and legs, his right arm and collarbone were broken, his left ankle was broken, and a kneecap. He is very malnourished, and dehydrated, he weighs under a eighty pounds and is only five feet tall. He should have died a long time ago if this is what he was forced to live like.” Narcissa says in a bit of hysterics. 

     “He’s so strong, he said he was left with those monsters since that night, that he was left on a fucking doorstep.” Blaise runs one hand through Harry’s hair messing it up even more. “How long will he be out?”

     “A few days at least. Thank you for coming Cissa, I will floo you if anything comes up.”

     “It was no problem Sera, Blaise watch over him.” Narcissa leaves the room quickly wanting to sleep. Serafina kisses both her son and Harry on the cheek. 

     “Goodnight Blaise, get some sleep yourself.”

     “Night mother. Thank you.”

     “You’re welcome mio figlio.” 

     Blaise transfigures the chair he’s sitting on into a bed and crawls into it, still keeping hold of Harry’s hand. “Please get better po ' d'amore, I don’t want to be without you.” Blaise falls asleep soon after, clutching onto Harry’s hand.

     It took two days for Harry to regain conscious And when he did it was to Blaise’s sleeping face. The younger teen smiled and placed one hand on his boyfriend's head and ran his fingers through his soft curls. Blaise groaned and stretched looking up to see Harry's green eyes. “Harry!” Blaise jumped and quickly gave Harry a tight hug making Harry wince and Blaise pull back. “I’m sorry love, you’ve been out for two days. Are you in any pain? Do  you need any potion! Oh I need to tell Mother and aunt Cissa you’re awake! Missy!”

     A tiny house elf popped in and curtsied. “Master Blaise. Missy already be telling Mistress that Master Potter is awake.”

     “Thank you Missy.”

     “Missy please call me Harry.”

     “Okays Master Harry.” Missy curtsied again and popped out as Narcissa and Serafina walked in.

     “Hello Harry, how are you feeling right now?” Narcissa asked taking out her wand.

     “I feel much better Lady Malfoy, thank you both for healing me, and Lady Zabini thank you for getting me.”

     “Oh shush darling, it was the least we could do. And call me Serafina please.”

     “Sera’s right Mr. Potter, and it looks like you’re healing well. You will have a regime of potions every day so you can continue healing at this rate, you should be to full health by september first.”

     “Call me Harry, Lady Malfoy. And that sounds good, will I grow any more? I don’t want to be stuck this small for life.”

     Narcissa laughs. “No you will not be stuck as your current hight forever. You should grow a few more inches at least, you won’t reach six feet but you will be taller than you are now, and please call me Narcissa or Cissa dear we’re family.”

     Harry smiles at her then yawns. Narcissa and Sera coo at him and Blaise tell’s him to rest that he would be there when he wakes up. 

     “Aunt Cissa, you should tell Draco that Harry’s fine, and that i’m going to send a letter to the twins.” Blaise kissed Harry’s forehead before leaving the room. 

     “I’ll be back in a few hours Sera. I need to inform Lucius and Draco, and my Lord that Harry is healing all right, my Lord was very worried about him lately.”

     “It might be the connection since He is in a body now.”

     “Possibly Sera, When Draco got off of the train, he gave a letter to his father, he told us that Harry wrote to the Dark Lord. Whatever was in the letter peeked the Dark Lord’s interest.”

     “Hm… Harry will tell us if we need to know, Blaise told me some of how they became friends and more on the train.”

     “They will tell us everything when their ready. Now he is on bedrest for another week or so at least! I know my Lord will visit him if Harry accepts, he can have visitors, but other than going to the bathroom, he is to stay in bed, or relax on the sofa.” Narcissa said firmly giving Harry’s sleeping form a look, knowing from Draco that the teen was always getting into trouble. “I’ll see myself out Sera.” 

     Blaise was coming back in when Narcissa walked out. I sent the letter to the twins, they should meet Draco later today or tomorrow, and we can schedule an appointment with them, and Harry needs to meet with the Dark Lord.” 

     “Have the twins and Draco come on the 17th. Cissa said that he will be on bedrest for the next week or so. The Dark Lord will most likely send word with Draco if he want’s to meet with Harry.”

     “You’re right mother. I’m going to stay and sit with Harry so he doesn’t worry when he wakes.”

     “I will be in the library dear.” Sera kisses her son and Harry on their foreheads before leaving the room. Blaise takes up the chair he was sitting in earlier, calling an elf for a book to read, he stayed like that until Harry’s voice spoke out.

     “You look very peaceful reading Blaise, it’s a nice look.” 

     Blaise chuckles deeply at his little Gryffindor. “Hello, Amore Mio. Aunt Cissa says you are on bedrest for at least the next week.”

     “Wonderful.” Harry mumbles with a pout, his bottom lip sticking out slightly, but enough for Blaise to notice and groan. 

     “Piccolo leone, if you keep that look I will have to do something about it.” 

     Harry blushes and bites his lip. “I wish you could do something about it. How much trouble would we be in if you crawled into my bed?” 

     Blaise bursts out laughing and leans over to kiss Harry. “You’re being very bold today amore.”

     “I’ve missed you.”

     “I’ve missed you as well amore. Do you want to get out of bed? Do you need the bathroom?” Blaise asks his brow creasing in worry.

     Harry leans up and kisses him. “I’m fine caro, did you send a letter to the twins?”

     “Yes, a few hours ago, you had just fallen asleep. Mother thought it would be best to have them here tomorrow or the day after it’s the sixteenth today.” 

     “That’s fine, I can’t wait to see them, and Draco and Theo. I’ve grown to like you all.”

     “I hope that continues.”

     “Have you heard anything from the Dark Lord?”

     “Not yet, if he sends word it will be through aunt Cissa or Draco. He is staying at their manner currently.” Blaise runs a hand through Harrys hair, comforting the younger teen.

     “I hope to meet him soon, something is telling me that i’m missing something important, and that neither of us know what it is.” 

     “You will find out more soon amore.”

     “Come sit in bed with me, it will be more comfortable than that chair.” Harry says in a demanding tone of voice.

     “Really?”

     “Yes, and I want to cuddle my boyfriend while I heal.”

     “Well, I can’t deny my boyfriend that can I.” Blaise responds slipping in next to Harry, one arm circling the teens waist carefully. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

     “You won’t, now sush, pillows don’t talk.” Harry pats Blaise’s chest, as they lie down on the bed.

     “You’re ridiculous.” Blaise snorts, kissing the top of Harry’s head where it’s lying on his chest.

     “And you’re comfy, and smell really nice.” Harry murmurs falling asleep, the last thing he hears is Blaise laughing.

     The next morning Harry woke once again before his beau, and studied his love's face. His dark mocha skin glowed lightly in the early sunlight, the dark chocolate curls were cut short, but still long enough for Harry’s fingers to get stuck in as he ran them through Blaise’s hair. The teens facial features gave him a look of wealth, with his high cut cheekbones that were sharp, his lips were full, not as full as Harry’s cupid brow lips but still plush, his nose was slim and turned downwards a little, and his chin was pointed just a bit. He had a few light freckles that scattered across his face, and one dark birthmark at the edge of his right eye. As Harry was staring at Blaise’s face those eyes opened to reveal the beautiful chocolate eyes that Harry has grown to love over the last few days, he always thought Blaise was hot, and smart, but would never go for him, as he was a gryffindor. 

     “You’re thinking too hard love, what’s wrong?” Blaise asks, his voice rough with sleep.

     “Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about how thankful I was that I met you. And that I finally have you.”

     “And I have you my piccolo leone.” Blaise leans up and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before pulling back. “Come on bathroom, then I will call a house elf for breakfast, what do you want?”

     “Fruit, and pancakes please.” Harry asked as he carefully got out of bed.

     “Okay amore. I will get your potions as well.” 

     Harry makes his way to the bathroom and quickly did his business, and took a quick shower, then toweled off and changed into another set of comfy clothes that an elf brought in while he was showering. It was just a pair of Dark emerald green sleep pants, and a black short sleeved shirt. Presumably it was Blaise’s as the shirt almost went towards his knees and was huge on the shoulders. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed where Blaise was sitting reading again. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Bathroom’s yours love.”

     “Hmm… Food will be here soon amore.” Blaise looked up at Harry, his eyes darkening with lust, seeing the teen in his clothes did not do well for him at the moment. “You look divina mi pequeño León.” 

     Harry blushes bright red and kisses Blaise again, this time on the lips. “Thank you love, now off.” Harry mumbles pussing him.

     Blaise laughs and goes to the bathroom, needing to take a shower after that. Harry sits with his back propped on the headboard, Missy pops in with two trays of food. “Master Harry! Good yous is being awake!” She hands him his food and then puts Blaise’s on the end table. Next she hands him a few potions. “Yous is drinking these three first before food, the rest after food Master Harry!”

     “Thank you Missy.” Harry quickly takes the potions and takes a drink of the pumpkin juice when he hears a moan from the bathroom, then his name come from the bathroom. Harry chokes on his drink and coughs. He’s flushed bright red as he hears Blaise wank off to visions of him, he wished he was well enough to go into the bathroom himself and help, stupid Dursleys. Harry sighs and adjusts himself as Blaise finishes. A few minutes later his boyfriend walks out looking quite smug. When he crawls into the bed beside Harry he kisses his cheek. 

     “Did you take your potions?” 

     “Yes love. Now lets eat.”

     “You’re quite red. Are you feeling alright?” Blaise asks, leaning into Harry.

     “You know what’s wrong you arse.” Harry flushes again, looking away from him. “We can’t do anything about it yet, until I get cleared.” Harry pouts.

     “We can do some things, just nothing excruciating.” Blaise replies cupping Harry’s cheek, turning his head towards him.

     “Blaise.” 

     Just as they kiss, they miss the knock on the door, or it opening until there’s a flash.

     “Wonderfull. I have more blackmail.” Draco’s smirks. “Are you both always going to be attached at the lips?”

     “Shut up Draco.” Blaise mumbles. Pulling Harry onto his lap.

     “Ow. You wound me, I thought we were best friends.”

     “Why are you here?”

    “I might have brought some fiend’s with me. I met them in the alley this morning. I would have wrote, but they wanted to see Harry.” As Draco stops talking the door opens more and reveals the two redheaded twins.

     “Forge, Gred.” Harry nods towards them.

     “Raven! How’re you feeling. We heard mama Zabini rescued you from the Dursleys! The Order isn’t watching your house, just us, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, and King when we get the time. We told them that you and Zabini made friends on the train, and that his mom kidnapped you to get you away. They agree it would be best.” They switch off back and forth, Harry chuckling.

     “Tell them thank you. I need to get to Gringotts, and meet with the Dark Lord…” 

     “Sounds like…”

     “You’ll be…”

     “Very busy…”

     “I have a message from the Dark Lord, he said he wants to meet you soon, to discuss things, about his real plans, and not what Dumbledore spewes.” 

     “Blaise…”

     “Meet him tomorrow, you’ll still be on bed rest, and if he tries anything he will be evicted, we linked you to the wards.”

     “Tomorrow then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think. Next chapter will have more Draco and the Twins. And the Dark Lord will make an appearance.


	3. Meeting the Dark Lord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Dark Lord and they discuss the Dark's goals.

     The rest of the day had Harry alternatively resting, reading, and talking to either the twins who decided to stay for the day, Draco, or his boyfriend. Sera popped in a few times to chat and to see how he was doing. She also told him stories about Blaise when he was little, one including when he ended up running through the manner in just a towel because he tried to prank on of his cousins Natalia and Nathan. After the group decided that Harry wanted to see the Dark Lord tomorrow, Draco flooed home and told his father, then he came back to the manner, it was not even an hour later when a lynx patronus came to stop in front of the small group and said the Dark Lord would visit in the morning at ten. It was nearing night when Harry found himself alone with Blaise, the twins, and Draco had left for the evening, and Sera had retired for the night. Blaise was sitting up in bed reading through a potions book and Harry lying down, his head in his boyfriends lap. He was feeling very content, especially when Blaise absently ran his fingers through his hair, soon Harry gave off a soft moan, and Blaise stopped, only to be growled at lightly. 

  
     “Don’t stop.” 

     Blaise chuckles and starts up his petting, as he puts the book down on the nightstand. “Do you like this amore? Me petting you? Are you just like a little cat, or should I say little lion.” Blaise purrs out.

     “It feel’s good…” Harry hums. “But I’m not your pet love.” 

     “Right now it look’s like it.” Blaise laughs, he leans down and kisses Harry on the lips, his tongue sweeping in and consuming Harry’s mouth in a demanding and sensual kiss. When Blaise pulled back to look at his love, Harry’s lips were swollen and kissed slick, his eyes dilated and filled with lust. He noticed the tent in Harry’s pants and smirked, knowing just how to bring off his boyfriend. He let his hand start wandering, lightly scratching Harry’s stomach with his nails as he pulled up his shirt. He moved so that he was over Harry fully, taking his lips in another kiss, Blaise trailed his other hand down Harry’s side and over his thigh, just resting it against the seam of his love’s jeans. Harry mewled into the kiss and arched up his hips. Blaise broke the kiss and looked down at his mate. “Do you want me to continue my raven? I won’t take you tonight, not until you're healed, but I can do other things to bring you to pleasure.”

     “Please Blaise!” Harry moaned again. Blaise kissed Harry lightly on the lips, then moved down along his jaw, kissing and nipping, leaving love bites, and at the base of Harry’s neck a nice hickey. Blaise took off his top, and then removed Harry’s, finally after he deemed Harry a whimpering mess, he magicked the rest of their clothes off, not even giving Harry a chance to catch his breath he took the younger teen’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it and licking it. Harry arched off the bed and screamed, Blaise continued to suck, he pulled off and tongued the head, licking up the salty pre come of his lover, before going back and deepthroating Harry’s cock. Harry tried to not to thrust into the tight, wet, and hot mouth that surrounded his cock, he didn’t want to hurt Blaise, however soon his release was coming, he tried to warn his lover, but Blaise gave another powerful suck, and Harry was coming down Blaise’s throat with a scream of his name. Blaise drank down all of Harry’s seed and kissed his way back up his spent lover, kissing him thoroughly once he reached his lips. Harry moaned into the kiss, still tasting his release on Blaise’s tongue. Harry reached down and grabbed a hold of Blaise’s thick cock pumping it quickly using Blaise’s pre come to slick the way, after a few minutes of Harry’s skillful hands Blaise came with a shout. Both of them collapsed on the bed, Blaise pulling the covers over them after a few moments. Harry cuddled into Blaise’s chest once the elder teen came back to bed. Soon both were asleep not waking until the next morning by their house elf.

     “Masters bes needing to get up!” Missy squeaks.

     Blaise groans from under his boyfriend. Harry had fallen asleep curled against and on top of his chest last night. The younger teen was still asleep. “Harry Love, we need to get up, the Dark Lord is coming today remember.”

     “What time is it?” Harry groans, burying his face into Blaise’s chest.

     Blaise chuckles at Harry’s attitude of waking up, he cast a tempus. “It’s almost nine love, come on, we need to shower, dress, and eat before the Dark Lord arrives.”

     Harry sighs and moves off of his lover, then pouts at him. “Fine, but you go shower first. I’ll get your robes out.”

     “Thank you amore.” Blaise kissed Harry lightly on the lips and disappears into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Blaise comes out in only a towel. Harry scowled at him and shoves his robes at him, before going to the bathroom himself to shower and change. Blaise’s robes were a dark purple with silver accents, complementing his best features, and his eyes, they made him look like royalty, he was wearing black dragonhide trousers, a silver silk shirt, and a pair of dragonhide boots that were also black. Harry came out of the bathroom in a dark emerald robe with silver accents, he was wearing silver dragonhide trousers, a black silk shirt, and black dragonhide boots that had a slight heel, and went up almost to his knees. Blaise groaned at the sight his lover made. “Sei bellissima amore mio. You look beautiful my amore.” Harry blushed and kissed Blaise on the lips lightly. “Come we’re late to breakfast.”

     “We’re late because you didn’t want to get your cute arse out of bed.”

     Harry punched Blaise lightly as they walked through the manner. “I was very comfortable thank you very much, but if you didn’t like sharing my bed you could have slept elsewhere.”

     “Oh I did not mind waking up with you wrapped around me, you looked like a feline curling around itself. It was adorable amore. I hope we can spend many more nights like the one we had.”

     “Maybe we can.” Harry smirks at hearing Blaise groaned as they entered the dining room. Sera was already there reading the Daily Prophet. 

     “You two are awake very late. Did something happen?”

     “Nothing mother, Harry was very stubborn getting up.” Blaise smirked at his lover.

     “And now you can sleep on the sofa dear.” Harry said simply as he started making his tea. Blaise’s eyes grow wide at that and he starts to panic.

     “Amore, I meant nothing by it! I swear!” 

     “Hm… No you are not sleeping with me tonight after that.” Harry hides his grin behind his teacup. Sera is also snickering into her own tea.

     Blaise sighs and meekly eats his breakfast, sending heartbroken puppy dog eyes to his lover. It was soon a quarter to ten and the three retired to the informal sitting room for when the Dark Lord arrived. Missy had already brought up tea for five, just in case the Dark Lord brought someone with him. At exactly ten o’clock Missy announced that the Dark Lord had apparated into the manner with Lucius Malfoy. The tiny house elf then brought them into the room. The three stood and bowed. The Dark Lord was nothing like the last time Harry saw him, In his place was an older version of Tom Riddle, he had dark brown hair, a tall frame that was muscled, straight nose, but he still had the red eyes. The man was wearing black robes, black dress pants, and a slytherin green dress shirt. On his right Lucius Malfoy had on blue robes, with silver accents, black dress pants, and a silver dress shirt. Both of their shoes were dress shoes in black and polished to shine. 

     “Hello Lord Slytherin, Lucius. Please sit, do you want any tea?” Sera asks them as everyone takes a seat.

     “Please Lady Zabini.”

     “Yes, thank you Sera.”

     There’s a small awkward silence as Sera makes everyone's tea until Harry sighs and starts to speak. “You both must be wondering why I asked to speak with you Lord Slytherin.”

     “I thought it was a prank at first when Lucius gave me your letter. What happened to cause you the Golden boy of Gryffindor to turn on Dumbledore and your friends?” Tom asked him.

     “I have a family heirloom that allows me to become invisible, I have taken to using it often enough, and I have learned a few handy charmes to silence myself so no one know’s I am around, over the past year or three I have been getting little bits of information from overhearing their conversations. I have known that they’ve been stealing from me, that was one thing, but they planned to kill my godfather, which they did, and they plan to kill my honorary godfather, one of my cousins who’s an auror, and another auror who is like my older brother.” Harry rubs one hand over his face, the other tightened around Blaise’s. “On the train ride home I was overheard Granger, and the youngest Weasley male talking about how the Headmaster has been drugging me and that they planned to drug me with a love potion so I would fall in love and marry Ginny Weasley, then when I was killed in our final battle they would get all my money. If I didn’t die they would either kill me themselves saying it was you, or lock me up in azkaban. It was then I realized I don’t even want to fight you, I never have, I hate fighting and murder… Well right now I wouldn’t mind Dumbledore dying painfully…” 

     Riddle laughs softly. “So you were forced into all of our encounters, I’m not surprised. But were you not trained to defeat me from a young age?” 

     Harry snorts. “I didn’t know I had magic until my birthday at eleven, and then Hagrid came to get me to get my school supplies. I didn’t know anything, I thought my parents had died in a car crash, that my father was a pimp and a drug lord, and that my mother was his bitch, my aunt and uncle loved to tell me how they wished that they could drown me to get rid of me, and that my parents killed themselves to get away from my freakiness. When I went with Hagrid to get my supplies he told me that a Slytherin killed my parents, and that they were all evil, and that the great Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. Then I met Ron on the train… Actually, that bugs me, how do wizarding families get to the platform?”

     Lucius is the one that answers Harry’s question. “Most floo, or apparate in, if there is a bigger group, like when Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent go together they take a portkey.”

     “So it would be very weird if an entire wizarding family goes through the muggle way, especially if they start screaming about muggles, and the platform number, because that’s what Mrs. Weasley was doing my first time going to the train, Hagrid didn’t tell me how to get onto the platform, but Mrs. Weasley was there and encouraged me to go through. Then Ron came and sat with me, telling me how all Slytherins were evil and that Gryffindor was the best house to be in.” Harry snorts. “I quite like that they always turn their backs on one another, Hufflepuff is better than Gryffindor. The best people from Gryffindor should have been in other houses. The twins should’ve been in Slytherin, Neville in Hufflepuff, and Lee in Ravenclaw.”

     “That sounds like they were set up to get you to head into Gryffindor.”

     “I wouldn’t be surprised, how I was raised by my loving relatives.” Harry spat out the words with malice. “I was more concerned with protecting myself and running away when I had the chance.”

     Blaise pulls Harry into his side, tucking him under his arm. “You never will have to go back to those horrid people amore.” Blaise murmured into Harry's ear. 

     Harry takes a calming breath, and then Tom asks the question. “What happened at your relatives.” He asks confused.

     Harry looks down at his hands. “I was left on my aunt and uncle’s doorstep like I said, they lied about my parents and me, but my uncle, he was the worst, he hated me and anything to do with my magic. Any time something went wrong or something happened that he didn’t like I would get a beating, then sent or thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, that was my bedroom until I was eleven. Each year the beatings got worse as the chore list to earn my keep got longer, I was doing things a fully grown man couldn’t accomplish by the time I was six. But that didn’t matter I still wasn’t wanted, so I wasn’t graced with the food I cooked for them. I still have trouble eating more than half a plate.” Harry gives a hollow laugh and shakes his head. But my shitty childhood isn’t the matter anymore, I wanted to ask you, what are your goals. Dumbledore only ever told me you killed my parents and I must defeat you, that you are a heartless murderer and that you want to enslave the muggle world and kill all muggleborns.” 

     “We will be talking more about your childhood at a latter date, I abhor child abusers, magical children should be cherished not hurt. Dumbledore was the one that spread that I wanted to kill all muggleborns and muggles. That is a load of Hippogriff dung. You should know I am a half blood, my father was a horrible muggle yes, did I murder him and his family for abandoning me and my mother when she was nine months pregnant, yes and I have no remorse for that. However some of my other actions I do. Killing your parents are not one of them, they were opposite of what I stood for, however I wasn’t going to kill you that night, but for some reason I tried, then I was a shade in albania.” Tom takes a sip of his tea letting that sink in. “My plans were originally for me to start a political career, fight for the muggleborns to be found sooner, and have checks in place so that we can catch abuse, any abused were to go into a magical orphanage so they learn our ways. The crime for abusing a child would be twenty to life depending on what they did to the child, if the abuse was severe enough it would be the kiss.”

     Harry hums in thought. “That would be good, have you thought about a primary school, that way everyone has the basics of theory of magic down, and some minor magical training, if the student shows promise in one area the professors could go into more with those students.”

     Lucius looked stunned at the thought of a magical school for younger children, it was rarely done because so many families chose to homeschool their children until Hogwarts.

     “That is a good idea, it wouldn’t be mandatory though, but recommended for all students to learn and grasp the basics, I know I was lost for the first year or two without the beginner books I would have been lost for longer, well that and I loved the library.”

     “I never got the beginner books, I tried to sneak into the library when I could to learn about the world, but I could never get away for long, this past year however I used the Room of Requirement a lot, I put a time lock on it so I could catch up on both sleep and school work,  I got up to NEWT level in a lot of the courses, and I know Dumbledore has been using my titles. I have at least two Potter and Black.”

     “How many hours did you spend in there?”

     “In the time lapse… Almost a full year I would say, I would go to school, then go to the ROR sleep for six hours, then take another day to study and train, then I would do my homework, after that I would go back to the common room or wander about like I usually do. I did that every day for a year, sometimes I did two or three days. Longest I stayed in there was a week because I was creating some rune chains.”

     “Back to my goals for the war, I wanted to separate muggles and wizards from each other. The muggles are too dangerous they don’t understand our abilities, and would either eradicate us or try to take our magic. They can’t even stop themselves from killing each other. I want rituals dark and light to come back, we need to re establish the holidays, we don’t celebrate any of our holidays anymore to calm the muggleborns. We don’t celebrate the key days that full our magic!” Tom sighs loudly then continues. “I also want to abolish creature restriction laws, The werewolf registry act is horrible, they can’t get jobs or healthcare, send their cubs to school. The Vampires have it just as bad. Veela are more protected because their light creatures, but the others Drakons, Neko’s, elves, fey. They all have restrictions, when our magic comes from those creatures.”

     Harry nods in understanding. “I agree, the WRA is horrible. Remus isn’t allowed in any wizarding place, even though he’s still a wizard. Tonks is made fun of because of the metamorph ability, even though in her field it’s useful.”

     Tom smirked at Harry, happy that the teen understands what he’s been trying to do. “I also want to add the classes Dumbledore has removed. Most he just fired the teacher.”

     “That would be politics, wizarding studies, culture studies, latin, languages, rituals, physical education, duling, alchemy, law, there was even apprenticeships.”

     “Yes, when I went to school a few were canceled because of the war, however when Dumbledore took over a few years later he just stopped hiring the teachers. So will you join me Harry Potter? Will you join the Dark?”

     Blaise and Sera each nodded to each other, already knowing that Harry would join the Dark. Blaise ran his free hand through Harry’s hair. “Whatever you decide i’m behind you amore.”

     Harry sighs. “I will help you take down Dumbledore, he’s been in power to long and has caused to many people to lose their lives. But I have an idea, if you will hear me out my lord.”

     “Go on.”

     “We can destroy Dumbledore by taking away his credibility, he basically rules on the goodwill of the people, last year when the ministry was against him, people still believed him. If we get them to lose faith in him, in what he stands for, they will turn. Then when we kill him they won’t care except the die hard fans.”

     "That is a good idea Harry. But how will we destroy their faith.”

     “How about boy-who-lived abused by relatives, Dumbledore knew, what will the Headmaster do to our children. Or Ministry employee uses blood quill on students with approval where was Dumbledore? I have also found out that his father was arrested for beating three muggle boys, and was sent to Azkaban, and his mother was a blood purest even though she’s a half-blood. He was the one who started the last war in the 40’s because his lover and him got into a fight.”

     “Who was his lover?”

     “Gellert Grindelwald.”

     “That would be quite a blow to his reputation.”

     “I’ll have the Goblins help. I need to go to gringotts and get tested for my bloodlines to find out if I have anymore Lordships.”

     “Yes, you should have some more, I remember your grandfather held two or three, I can only remember the Potter lordship however, and your father never went into the political ring, he transferred power to the holder of the wigs, or the light side of the courts.”

     “I will be going into the ring myself. I want to see it and experience it myself.”

     “When are you going to Gringotts?” Lucius asked Harry.

     “Tomorrow, I want to see what I have in my vaults, and see if there’s anything else Dumbledore has kept from me.”

     “I would recommend a purge, and the lineage and inheritance test to find out what was left to you, some of it could have been willed. I will be here tomorrow night if you will allow me.”

     Harry nods slowly, still slightly weary of the Dark Lord. Sera answers for him. “We would love to have you over my Lord! Lucius, you and your family are invited as well.”

     “I accept Sera, thank you.”

     “I will be here tomorrow, I will leave you to the rest of your afternoon, Thank you for seeing me Harry.” Tom bows to him and leaves the room with Lucius.

     Harry sighs and relaxes fully into Blaise. “That was not as stressful as I thought.”  
“Better than him trying to kill you every year.” Blaise snorts.

     “Well you’ll see him tomorrow again, now off the both of you. I still want you to rest Harry so off to bed.” Sera instructs them.

     “Yes Ma’am.” Harry salutes, then yells as Blasie picks him up bridal style and carried him from the room. “Put me down you brute!” was the last thing she heard before a choked off moan.

     “Those two are horrible, I hope they don’t give me grandbabies yet.” Sera sighs shaking her head.


	4. Time to go to the bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally goes to the bank, and finds out some very interesting things.

     The rest of they day went just as fast as the last, Harry had been forced to rest after Blaise had pleasured him. Around one in the afternoon just as they finished a late lunch Draco arrived to see how everything went as his father didn’t give him any details. He laughed when Harry told him what they had planned for Dumbledore. After that the three teens took to reading in the library, Harry was reading some books on Runes he was already passed NEWT level in the course but it was still interesting to read. Draco was reading up on Arithmancy, and Blaise on creatures. When dinner came around Draco stayed and ate with them, then flooed home after saying he would be back the next afternoon to see how the bank visit went. When Harry and Blaise got back to their rooms they fell into the bed exhausted. Blaise switched their clothes with a spell and helped his lover get under the covers. Soon they were both asleep.

     This time both Harry and Blaise woke up before the house elf got them, so they showered and changed quickly. Heading down the dining room they discussed if Blasie should accompany Harry to Gringotts or not. Harry felt like he should go alone, but Blaise was worried someone will notice him and grab him, or let the headmaster know.

     “I can put up parstle glamors, you can’t get rid of them with a simple Finite Incantatum.”

     “Amore…”

     “I’m not even flooing to the leaky, i’m flooing into the bank dear. I will be fine, after the bank i’m coming straight back.”

     “Talking about the bank?” Sera asks as the boys sit down for breakfast.

     “Yes Sera. Blaise is worried that I’m going to get grabbed by the order and taken to Dumbledore. He want’s to come with.”

     “What if something happens to you, and no one’s there to help!” Blaise says sharply, making Harry look up into his eyes. He sighs but coincides.

     “If it worries you that much then of course you can come love.”

     Blaise leans over and kisses Harry on the cheek. “Thank you amore, I just worry about you being alone right now, to many people want to hurt you.”

     “I know.” Harry sighed. “But I can protect myself, i’ve been doing it for years.”

     “And now you’re not alone anymore amore. Let me protect and spoil you.” Blaise asks softly. Harry blushes deeply and looks away from Blaise. Blaise then leans in and nips at Harry’s cheek. “I will protect you amore. I swear it to you.”

     “Are you going to leave after breakfast?” Sera asks, smiling at the interaction between the two teens.

     “Yes, there will be less of a line at the till. We need to speak with my manager, or that’s what the Dark Lord said to do.”

     “Yes, that would be a good idea, less of a hassle to wait in a long line, and have someone risk seeing you.”

     “Then we should get going now amore, it’s almost eight.” Blaise says casting a temptus.

     “Alright love. We’ll be a few hours Sera.” Harry says kissing the woman on the cheek.

     “Be careful you two. I want you both back home in one piece!” She told them sternly.

     “Yes mother.”

     “Yes ma’am.”

     “Now off.” She laughed as Blaise escorted Harry from the dining room, one hand resting at the small of the younger teens back. Harry unconsciously leaned into him. After they entered the foyer they each flooed to Gringotts after Harry put on the glamor. Blaise went first and waited for Harry to exit the fireplace, he then caught the teen as he fell out of the floo.

     “Okay amore?”

     “I’m fine. Let’s get this over with.”

     “There’s an open teller over there.” Blaise said nodding to a teller whose last client left. “Let’s hurry.” They both rushed over to the teller and Harry asked in a firm tone. “I would like to see the Potter and Black account manager Sir.”

     “Name?” The goblin asked not even bothering to look up.

     “Hadrian Jameson Evens Potter-Black.”

     That made the goblin look up. “Of course Heir Potter-Black, the bank has been trying to contact you for years.”

     “I’ve never gotten a letter or statement from the bank, it was being redirected by the Headmaster.”

     “Of course, Well if you’ll follow me, I will bring you to Ironclaw.” The goblin hopped off and motioned the two wizards to follow him into the back area of the bank where the offices are held. He lead them to Ironclaws office. He went in first to speak to Ironclaw, then let the two in.

     “Heir Zabini, Heir Potter-Black. Thank you for coming to the bank, first off what business did you have with me?” Ironclaw offers them a seat, which both wizards take. Harry speaks first knowing that there will be a lot of issues.

     “I found out on the train ride back home that my so called friends have been stealing from me for years. Possibly ever since I met them or before that. Blaise and Draco Malfoy told me to come to the bank and see what has been happening to my vaults, which I also didn’t know I had more than my trust vault.”

     “A grievous oversight, I will pull all your files and see what happened since the night of your parents murder.”

     “Harry would also like to take an inheritance test, and to test to see if there are any spells, potions, or enchantments in his system that shouldn't be there.” Blaise tells Ironclaw.

     “Of course. I have the inheritance test right here, it will tell us everything including any blocks, spells, or potions in Heir Potter-Black’s system. Please put seven drops of blood into the liquid.” Ironclaw says pushing a small cauldron in front of Harry. Harry does as told. Ironclaw then dips a quill into the liquid and places it onto a clean sheet of parchment, it starts to write.

     “As that goes, It does look like there have been several illegal withdrawals from Albus Dumbledore, from the main Potter vault, into his own vault, the vault of one Molly Prewett, Ronald Prewett, Ginevra Prewett, Hermione Granger-Prewett, a bird watchers club, a Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and an Alastor Moody. Albus got one thousand galleons a month, so did the Dursley’s, Moody, and Molly Prewett. Ronald and Hermione got eight hundred galleons a month and various items from the Potter vaults, and Ginevra got five hundred galleons a month, and jewelry from the Potter vaults. Dumbledore has taken an Invisibility cloak, which has not been returned, a golden pensive over two thousand books from the Potter library, jewelry, armor, and a painting of Godric Gryffindor.”

     “Is there any way to get all my money back, and my items?”

     “Yes, you have to blood recall everything, they will immediately know and wonder what happened for them to lose everything. Most of their accounts will close as their money was yours.”

     “Are we ready for them to know you’re no longer with the Dursleys?” Blaise asks him lowly.

     “I want my money back, they had no right to not let me know that was my money. They stole from me. But I wonder, could you use the break in from gringotts a few years back and say that because of new security measures the bank decided to review their clients assets to make sure no one else was possibly stolen from?”

     “We could use that excuse. It gives us a reason to dig into Dumbledore’s finances.” Ironclaw musses.

     “Of course since Dumbledore has stolen from me you can also tax him with a ten percent interest rate, and take half of that for yourself, no one would know.” Harry goes on.

     “I think I do agree with you Heir Potter-Black.”

     “Please call me Harry, you are after all looking after my interests and making sure that this will not happen again.”

     “Very well Harry. I will speak to King Ragnok about this, I would recommend holding off on recalling your money and items until that point, but I feel like the king will agree. Now onto the inheritance test, you should take a look for yourselves, you are more than just the Potter and Black Heir…” Ironclaw pushes the parchment to Harry.

**Inheritance test for Hadrian Jameson Evens Potter-Black.**

 

 **Mother- Lilliana Elizabeth Riddle-Slytherin.** **_Status- Deceased._ **

**Father- Jameson Charlus Potter.** **_Status- Deceased._ **

**Grandfather Maternal- Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin.** **_Status- Alive._ **

**Grandmother Maternal- Elizabeth Rose Fawley.** **_Status- Deceased._ **

**Grandfather Paternal- Charlus Edward Potter.** **_Status- Deceased._ **

**Grandmother Paternal- Dorea Pandora Black.** **_Status- Deceased._ **

 

**Titles:**

**Potter- Lord. Five seats. (Paternal.)**

**Black- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.)**

**Prevell- Lord. Seven seats. (Paternal and Maternal.)**

**Fawley- Lord. Six seats. (Maternal.)**

**Emrys- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.)**

**Le Fay- Heir. ten seats. (Maternal.)**

**Gryffindor- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.)**

**Ravenclaw- Lord. ten seats. (Maternal.)**

**Rosier- Lord. three seats. (Paternal.)**

**Tudor- Lord. nine seats. (Maternal.)**

**Mckinnon- Lord. four seats. (Maternal.)**

**Hufflepuff- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.)**

**Gaunt- Heir. two seats. (Maternal.)**

**Slytherin- Heir. eleven seats. (Maternal.)**

 

 **Holdings:** **  
** **Hogwarts: 3/4**

**Potter Manner.**

**Potter Castle.**

**Godric's Hollow.**

**#4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.**

**Black Manner.**

**12 Grimmauld place.**

**Rosier Manner.**

**Fawley Manner.**

**Mckinnon Manner.**

**Mckinnon Castle.**

**Le Fay Castle.**

**Emrys Castle.**

**Ravenclaw Manner.**

**Ravenclaw Castle.**

**Tudor Castle.**

**Hufflepuff Lodge.**

**Slytherin Island.**

**Slytherin Castle.**

**Gaunt shack.**

**Gryffindor Castle.**

**Prevell Castle.**

**Prevell Manner.**

 

**Items of wealth:**

**Emrys- wand, ring of youth, journals.**

**Le Fay- wand, potion journals, journals.**

**Prevell- stone of resurrection. Cloak of invisibility.**

**Gryffindor- Sword of Gryffindor,  Phoenix of flame.**

**Slytherin- Potions cove, chamber of secrets, Basilisk, and eggs.**

**Ravenclaw- room of requirement, diadem or intelligence.**

**Hufflepuff- Goblet of immunity. Forest of Kent.**

**Tudor- Crown jewels of tudor, under the queen.**

**Potter- Golden Pensieve.**

**Black- Black Forest.**

 

**Vaults:**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**12**

**13**

**16**

**35**

**42**

**57**

**81**

**106**

**367**

**601**

**601**

**902**

**1006**

  


**Potions administered to Hadrian Potter-Black:**

**Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Albus Dumbledore.**

**Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Molly Weasley.**

**Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Ronald Weasley.**

**Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Hermione Granger.**

**Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Ginevra Weasley.**

**Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Alastor Moody.**

**Love potion- Keyed to Ginevra Weasley. (Not applicable)**

**Hate Potion- Keyed to Draco Malfoy. (Not strong)**

**Hate Potion- Keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle. (Not strong)**

**Compulsion charm (various). Trust Albus Dumbledore, listen to Albus Dumbledore, trust Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Don’t trust any Slytherins. Hate Draco Malfoy. Trust the Light, Hate Dark arts. Fall in love with Ginevra Weasley.**

 

**Blocks:**

**Horcrux: Leaching magic 10% keyed to Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin.**

**Metamorphmagus: 100%**

**Parseltongue: 50%**

**Animagus: 80%**

**Occlumency: 90%**

**Legitimacy: 100%**

**Familiar: 100%**

**Potions: 80%**

**Defence against the Dark Arts: 50%**

**Transfiguration: 60%**

**Divination: 60%**

**Athrimacy: 60%**

**Ancient Runes: 60%**

**Astronomy: 60%**

**Herbology: 60%**

**Charms: 60%**

**Care of Magical Creatures: 60%**

**History: 70%**

**Apparition: 80%**

**Floo: 80%**

**Flying: 70%**

**Beast speak: 100%**

**Magic: Merlin level 90%**

**Magic leach: 50% to Albus Dumbledore.**

     Harry takes a deep breath, and lets it out. “Can we get rid of all the blocks, potions, and the compulsions today?” Harry asks, as he passes the parchment to Blaise. It takes a few more moments for Blaise to finish reading but he almost growls at what’s listed.

     “We can remove everything, and of course the Headmaster will pay for the removal.” Ironclaw tells them. “I will have the room ready for you. Afterwards you can claim your titles, and estates, you will officially be Lord Potter-Black-Prevell-Mckinnon-Tudor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Rosier-Fawley-Emrys. Heir Le Fay-Slytherin-Gaunt.

     Harry falls back into his seat lifelessly. “That is a lot of titles. And I’m related to the Dark Lord! My mother was his daughter! I’m not even related to the Dursleys!”

     “Calm amore. This means that the Dark Lord will never hurt you again, and will protect you until his dying breath. Dumbledore has also dug himself a dark hole, stealing from you is one thing, but blocking your magic is a crime against magic itself and is cause for treason in any country. He will be kicked out of every office and title he holds because of this.”

     “You’re right, however we need to plan this correctly, if we attack him now he will still be in power, it will take a hit, but not a big enough one for him to lose everything.”

     “Ironclaw, I have information on Dumbledore, things that will take his popularity from under his crooked nose. Added to the fact that he has been stealing money, and blocking my magic, as well as taking it, will that cause most to turn on him?”

     “I would say yes, however people are sheep so you will need the right person to write about it.”

     "I think I have someone in mind.”

     “Who amore?”

     “Rita Skeeter. She will love to take down Dumbledore, of course we will need to hide her from the backlash but her writing is wonderful.”

     “Will she work with you?”

     “I have information on her, so she will. I just need to contact her.”

     “Sorry for interrupting, but going through some of the contracts that are in your file, there is one for you to Marry Miss Ginevra Weasley on your seventeenth birthday. It was signed by Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley.”

     Harry pales and grasps Blaise’s hand. “Can I break it.” He chokes out. Blaise’s face is like stone, but his eyes are a swirl of angry energy.

     “You’ll have to say that you never agreed to the contract, and that you wish for lady magic to deem if the contract is valid or not. She will then choose if you are to marry Ginevra or if she is to marry another, or you another.”

     Harry takes a deep breath and prays to lady magic before asking. “Lady magic, I had no knowledge of the contract between Ginevra and I, I do not love her, and I will never love her, this contract is fake, and I ask you to punish the ones who wrote the contract.”

     The marriage contract splits into two pieces both glow gold and on it each have different contracts. Harry picks up one that has his name on it.

     Hadrian Jameson Evens Potter-Black is to wed Blaise Anthony Zabini by the Winter Solstice of his seventeenth year. There was more information about the clauses, having children, and even allowing changes in the contract if both parties are in agreement. While Harry is reading his contract, Blaise reads the other and bursts out laughing reading it allowed for the others.

     “Ginevra Weasley is to Marry Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody by the 31st of July of the girls sixteenth year if not all parties magic will be bound and they will be forced to live in the muggle world. She must carry and birth three children each and never be unfaithful to her partners. They will all have limited magic until death, any magic used against another person will result in pain all over the body and mind, and will have a lingering effect for days, nothing will treat it.”

     “That is perfect, they have to marry by the end of next year! Oh I can’t wait, but this also means we only have a few weeks to bring down dumbledore! OH and you should read this…” Harry passes their contract over and watches Blaise’s face for any emotions. Before he could even blink Blaise pulled him onto his lap and kisses the breath from him.

     “Yes… yes… yes… yes… yes…” Blaise kisses him over and over again mumbling the words.

     Harry laughs and pushes Blaise back. “We need to go over the contract with your mother, and my grandfather first before any final decisions… Oh merlin that feels weird to say…”

     “I will contact you both later after I talk to the king. Congratulations on the Contract. And I hope we can bring down Dumbledore together.”

     “Ironclaw, may we take a copy of both my Inheritance test and the marriage contracts?” Harry asks.

     “Yes of course Harry.” Ironclaw copies the parchment’s and hands them over. “Have a good rest of the day, and may your enemies fear you.”

     “And may your gold ever flow. Griphook will take you to the ritual room, so we can purge you of the potions and blocks. After that you can leave, you will be very tired as your body adjusts.”

     “Thank you.”

     Harry and Blaise follow the other Goblin to the ritual room, Blaise waits outside with Harry’s clothes, and the contracts, and inheritance test, it takes an hour and a half for Harry to come out from the room, Blaise helps Harry dress and they both leave the bank quickly, flooing back to Zabini manner. The Dark Lord and Sera already waiting for them in the sitting room where Missy showed them to.

     “So how did the bank trip go?” Sera asks the boys.

     “We have a lot to tell you.” Blaise sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter will have Draco learning about Harry's titles, and the Dark Lord of course finds out Harry is his grandson. I plan on having some cute Draco/Fred/George moments in the next chapter as well. If anyone has an idea on who Luna and Neville should date let me know. I don't know who to pair them up with, or should I put them together?


	5. Grandfather Marvolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord finds out he has a grandson, and they find a way to destroy Dumbledore.

     The Dark Lord and Sera stared at the two boys in shock and disbelief, even though the Dark Lord was holding Harry’s titles, and family tree he couldn’t believe his little girl was Lily Potter. “Oh my god… I killed my own daughter! I thought the light killed her years ago! Your grandmother and mother were home alone with your mother's nanny… The light attacked the manner, I couldn’t get there until after, Lizzie was dead, and my daughter was missing… I…” The Dark Lord buried his head in his hands. Harry got up off the sofa next to Blaise to kneel next to his grandfather. 

     “Grandfather… don’t blame yourself for it… The light took her and gave her to muggles, she would have been an heiress yes, however she didn’t get a chance to know you. I’m sure she did her best as a child and had a relatively happy life. We can get back the one who took her from you. Dumbledore has made our family's life hell. So let’s make sure we give it back.” Harry took a deep breath. “Dumbledore kept sending me back to hell every summer, and he sent you to the same thing every summer after starting Hogwarts… Let’s let some of my medical History leak through during the summer, after the Goblins give us the go ahead…”

     “I want that old bastard to suffer for what he put us through. You should have been raised in a wizarding family. You should have known me as a grandparent not as the psychopath trying to kill you every year! I…”

     Harry hugs the Dark Lord as the man composes himself again. “I’m sorry Lady Zabini, Heir Zabini… What else from the Goblins do we have to go over?”

     “Besides from the Dumbledore messing with my accounts?” Harry sighs. “Dumbledore wrote a contract for me to marry Ginny Weasley… Apparently from what Ironclaw told me I would be a slave to her and Dumbledore, I wouldn’t even have control over my vaults! I would have no say in my job, life, friends. It would have to be approved by Albus fucking Dumbledore…” 

     “I will not allow you to marry that bint! You are my Heir! And Lord to a lot of houses. Twelve right now, but when I pass it will be fourteen houses you hold over.”

     “Ironclaw told me how to break the contract as it was a false contract. I was apparently emancipated on the night of october 31st. The day my name came out of the Goblet of fire, no one stood up for me so I was forced to compete… Ginevra has to Marry Alaster Moody, and Albus Dumbledore in punishment, their magic is limited, and they may never use magic against another person or they will have their magic stripped and be forced to live in the muggle world.”

     Sera and the Dark Lord burst out laughing at the thought of three purebloods who know nothing about the muggle world living there. 

     “OH! I can see Ginny being a slag, excuse my language my good lady.” Harry nods to Sera at using the language in her house. “However there is something else Blaise and I have to tell you. When Ginny’s contract came to being another came to being, one for myself… Well…” 

     Blaise gets up and hugs Harry to him. He passed over the contract to the Dark Lord first. The elder man quickly read through the contract before giving it over to Sera. After they both read the contract and the boys were sitting down facing them they talked.

     “Harry, do you want to marry Blaise? I know the contract stated by Yule of your seventh year, however you can marry as soon as Blaise turn’s seventeen…”

     “I want to Marry him. I’ve never felt this strongly for anyone before… I’ve always known that I’ve liked men, in second year I found out because this arse was a head taller than everyone else and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I was so upset that in class he would sit at the back ignoring everyone besides Theo. I couldn’t stare at him. And I usually had my back to the Slytherin table…”

     “And Blaise how do you feel about marrying Harry?” Sera asks him.

     “I’ve been planing on how to propose since we started dating. I was going to wait until next summer to ask him… But I still love him, and I plan on giving Harry everything I can. I’ve liked this little lion since third year. But because he hated Slytherins or was forced to hate us... I never thought I had a chance…”

     “You hurt my grandson in anyway…” The Dark Lord trails off.

     “You’ll kill me…” Blaise croaked out, his voice only wavering a little.

     “Oh yes, however you’ll have to deal with Harry, and his Weasley twins first, along with miss Lovegood.”

     Blaise pales considerably, his hand tightening around Harry’s. “It’s fine love, they won’t hurt you… much.”

     Blaise groans and buries his head in Harry’s neck.

     “We need to go over the contract and make sure everything is what you want.” The Dark Lord reminds the two.

     “The contract states you only need one heir for both the Zabini titles and the Potter titles, however any other children would be welcomed. Neither of you have to be a typical submissive and dominant pureblood relationship where one takes care of the home and the other making the money. It does state that you have to be faithful to each other, excluding if someone uses a love potion on either of you. It does not state anything about living in one of the manors or castles. It does say that we will give five hundred thousand galleons as a bride price for Harry’s hand in marriage. I for one have no problem with that, he’s going to give me grandbabies!” Sera looks especially happy, the glint that usually means someone else is in trouble is in her eyes.

     “The bride price is acceptable. Harry has access to his own vaults, and is allowed any job he wants correct?”

     “It states that he must not work in a dangerous workplace when he’s pregnant. It does say that he must also be careful in any job when pregnant.”

     “That’s understandable, I would never want to hurt my child. Being pregnant is hard enough for a woman, for a man it could be even more dangerous, as we aren’t made to give birth…” Harry rambles off, until Blaise kisses him to silence him.

     “Any other restrictions?” Blaise asks as he pulls away from his fiance.

     “No that’s it. It is a good contract for both of you. You can add anything if you like or it can say the same. You can change it up until the day you marry.” The Dark Lord tells them.

     “I like it, I don’t have really any restrictions, and I would have done the same things if I was pregnant, and the bride price… Why am I the bride?”

     “Because you’re the younger, and the submissive in the relationship.” Sera tells him. 

     Harry huffs, leaning against Blaise. “Okay… The bride price is fair considering I’m bringing what was it… twelve houses to your name, they’ll all stay as their own houses but our names will combine until we have children to give the titles to.”

     “We would need to have fifteen children to give all our titles to… I don’t think you can carry that many amore.” 

     “We can give the eldest the title of Zabini and Potter, the next Gryffindor and  Prevell… so on and so forth. So if we have five to seven children they all get two titles, and one gets three. Mind you I will not have them all right after the other! I will not spend every year for the next five or six pregnant like Molly Weasley!”

     “I would never do that to you amore, only when you want to have another will we. Given that we can live up to two hundred years on average, you can be to your late nineties before it would be a risk to your health.” 

     “Should we keep the contract as it is then?”

     “I believe so.”

     “Great! Oh! I’m so happy! I can’t wait to tell Cissa! Oh and Severus, we never thought you would settle down!” Sera claps happily.

     Blaise glares at his mother. “Thank you mother, so much for having faith in me.”

     Harry snickers, then laughs outright when Blaise turned his glare on his fiance. 

     They talk about the contract some more, and go into depth on the dirt Harry has on Dumbledore until Missy arrives announcing the Malfoys have arrived for dinner, and that everything was set up for the meal.

     “OH! The time has flown by, My Lord would you join us?”

     “Yes Lady Zabini, I would be honored to.” 

     “Oh please, call me Sera, after all our boys are to be married.”

     “Then call me Marvolo, Harry, Heir Zabini the same for you both. Harry if you’re comfortable with calling me grandfather that would make me happy.”

     “Okay grandfather.” Harry smiles at him from his place next to Blaise.

     “And Please call me Blaise.”

     The small family walks to the dining room where the Malfoys are already waiting, they had not seated themselves yet, waiting for them.

     “Sera! You look lovely, and Harry you look much better than the other day, however I stilll want to do another check on your health. My Lord good to see you again.”

     “Hello Narcissa, You look beautiful! Lucius, Draco, how are you both since yesterday?”

     “Good Sera, My Lord.” Lucius bows to them.

     “Harry! You must tell me what happened at the bank!” Draco says almost pouncing on the other teens.

     “Yes that is something we must discuss, we have also been talking about how to take down Dumbledore. We just need the final say from the Goblins.” Marvolo says turning to the teens.

     “Come, let’s dine! I am famished, I believe we all missed lunch because we were talking for so long.” Sera directs everyone to sit. Sera seated herself at the head of the table, Blaise on her right, Harry next to him then Marvolo. Across from Blaise Narcissa, than Draco, finally Lucius. The meal was popped in by the house elves, it was a variety of foods for everyone. Soon the conversation dulled and Draco looked to Harry to start talking.

     “Our esteemed Headmaster thought it would be good to bind over ninety percent of my magical core, almost all my abilities, and all of my subjects in school have been bound to half of what it should have been, in potions it was more. He also placed a leach on me, stealing my magic. I found out I am Lord to twelve houses and Heir to two. Them being Gaunt and Slytherin.”

     The Malfoy's eyes grow wide, Draco’s jaw drops in shock. “You’re related to the Dark Lord? You’re a born Slytherin!” 

     “My mother was born Lilliana Elizabeth Riddle-Slytherin. Her father was Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin, and her mother was Elizabeth Rose Fawley.”

“That’s why I couldn’t kill him that night, he is my Heir, and was underage at the time.”

     “Speaking of underage. I am an adult in the eyes of the law, and magic. The tournament granted me adult status. No one stood up for me so I am considered an adult. I have full access to my vaults, and my titles. I can sit on the council of wizards and have my vote. This is what the inheritance test showed.” Harry passed over the parchment to Lucius first. The older blond started laughing.

     “Both the Light and Neutral fractions will fall to you. Hufflepuff is neutral, Gryffindor is light as is Emrys, Le Fay is dark along with Slytherin, and Ravenclaw is borderline dark. Most of your families fall to neutral, only a few are considered completely light. Potter is also considered neutral after your grandmother marrying into the family. You hold the most votes in the wizengamot.”

     “And as they are yours by birthright and first in line, not even considering you’re already the lord you are the most influential man in wizarding Britain.” Narcissa puts in. “You can destroy anyone with a mere signature.”

     “So what are the planes for Dumbledore?” Lucius inquires. “I know you’re going to ruin him.”

     “Oh he made my life a living hell, so I am going to have Rita and Luna write some pieces together, showing everyone just what kind of man he really is.” Harry smirks at the Malfoys. “One huge thing that will destroy his reputation is him and Moody having to marry an underage witch.”

     “He has to marry?”

     “Yep, both of them have to marry ginny, by next summer! He made an illegal marriage contract between us, and I called it out. So…”

     “That will hurt him badly.” Lucius grins at them.

     “But the fake contract gave me and someone else a blessing…” Harry tells them. Blaise blushes a little, and Draco catches it. 

**“YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!”** Draco screams, jumping up and down in his seat.

     Harry and Blaise burst out laughing at the shocked expression on their friends face. “Yes Draco, the contract states that I have to marry Harry by Yule of seventh year. If I have my way it will be earlier than that.”

     “Congratulations to you both!” Narcissa squeals. Then she turns to Sera. “We need to start planning to help our boys out!”

     “That is unexpected, but I wish you both a happy blessing!” Lucius tells the boys.

     “Thank you uncle Lucius, aunt Cissa.” Blaise murmured, his gaze on Harry’s face.

     “Thank you…: Harry says quietly, his blush making his face very, and when he notices Blaise staring at him, he burned even more.

     “Any other plan’s?” Lucius asks after everyone calmed down.

     “Yes, however we’re waiting on the Goblins to inform us if I should recall my items and money back. If they say to go ahead Luna and Rita will write that I have been abused by my muggle relatives for years. However when I sat down in an empty compartment in the ravenclaw area of the express Blaise, Theo, and Draco found me freaking out about having to go to my relatives house for the summer, after some coercion from the three of you I told you what my summers were like and it sounded like torture that even Bellatrix would be disgusted at, a child being locked up without food or water, being forced to live in a boot cupboard under the stairs for ten years until I learned about magic from Hagrid who came to get me for my school supplies. Where was Dumbledore throughout my childhood? I should have been told about my lordships throughout my life and taught how to operate them. Dumbledore did not do that, which is against the law and is punishable by azkaban. You all told be that I was a lord and should have had someone look after me from the wizarding world, as I have many relatives including Cissa and Draco. Not to mention I’m related to Theo, and Alexander Rosier from three years above us, I’m also related to the Greengrass family, and the Goldsteins. You all told me that I needed to go to the bank and see if they could do something about my living situation, and Blaise’s mother came and got me two weeks in, I’ll allow my medical records to be put in the paper as well. Showing the injuries. Then after strict bed rest for a week I was able to go to Gringotts and find out I am a lord multiple times over, along with having potions and compulsions placed in my system to trust and love Dumbledore, and hate Slytherins. Most of the potions were illegal. Then I’ll add in that I was also tortured at the school under Umbridge and that Dumbledore knew she was doing it and did nothing to stop it. I have pictures from right after a few of the detentions. During the next few weeks I’ll put in that he also made the marriage contract illegally between myself and Ginny, which I asked magic to judge, then throw in my yearly events, my friends being paid to be my friends by Dumbledore and a few pieces of information about the man himself, he will be ruined.”

     “That is a good plan. What if the Goblins don’t help?”

     “Oh they want to, Ironclaw was adamant about going through Dumbledore's finances, Harry told them to use the break in as an excuse, then Harry finding out about the theft had them all return the money and items, making them poor.”

     “That would be a good idea to use. When will the goblins contact you?” Narcissa asks them.

     “Ironclaw had to talk with the king, so I hope by tomorrow they will have an answer for us.” Harry sighs. 

     “Knowing the goblins, they’ll have some information regarding Dumbledore and his vaults that we can use against the man. Hopefully something that will get the board of governors to sack him.”

     “Who’s on the board of governors? Does it change?” Harry asks Lucius, not remembering anything about the board.

     “No it doesn’t change, all the houses and pure-blooded families are on the board. Arthur weasley holds both his and his wife's chair, as she is the last line for Prewett as her brothers have passed. Eleanor Greengrass sits for Greengrass, I sit for Malfoy, Xeno sits for Lovegood, your father did sit for Potter, Smith and Diggory for their houses, Patil, Davies, Longbottom, Zabini, there are a few others, but the one’s I listed are or usually showed up for the meetings. You will have the most sway once you enter the ring.”

     “Good, I want to bring back some classes, that Dumbledore has forgotten about.” Harry has a glint in his eye  thinking about taking down Dumbledore and his band of puppets.

     “I’m sure that he will be most displeased about that Harry. I want to help. Politics, and wizarding culture need to be brought back in, using you as an example, you didn’t know your rights until the Goblins told you.”

     “I agree, and the council will agree with you, most of them want those two classes back in, however there are the few like Weasley that are against it, because Dumbledore says it’s dark, and promotes blood purity.” Marvolo adds.

     “We’ll just have to wait for the Goblins to answer us.” Blaise sighs.

     “Cheer up Caro. I’m out from under his thumb, and we can announce the wedding to the world… After we announce Dumbledore’s wedding to Moody and Ginny.” Harry’s grin turned feral.

     “That is a really good point amore.”

     The group finishes up eating dinner and retires to the family lounge for the rest of the evening until the Malfoys leave for the evening. Harry and Blaise retire to their rooms soon after falling asleep quickly from the events of the day. Sera asked Marvolo to stay for the night, which he accepted and went to one of the guest rooms a floor below the teens. The next morning Blaise treated Harry to breakfast in bed. The twins came in around ten with Draco trailing along behind them. They all adjoined to the sitting area in the room attached to the bedroom to talk easier. Draco got pulled to sit on Fred and George's lap. 

     “Aw you three are adorable together.”

     “Shut up Harry.” Draco mumbles, but brightens up when both twins kiss him after. Blaise broke it up with a picture flash making Draco glare at him.

     “Payback darling.” Blaise smirked at him.

     “I did deserve that.”

     “Well…”

     “We…”

     “Most Certainly…”

     “Did not…”

     “Sorry boys, but he does it to us all the time. Now you best not hurt my brother, or I will have to apologize to Harry for destroying you.”

     “We promise…”

     “To only…”

     “Love and…”

     “Cherish our…”

     “Little Dragon…”

     “For ever.” They finished in unison.

     “Good.” Blaise nods at them, Harry’s grinning at the trio. “So how did you end up together?”

     “Well, I sent them the letter to have them meet me in Knockturn… We…”

     “Forge and I pushed him up against a wall after he told us that mama Zabini rescued you. We confessed that we liked him, and were the one’s sending him presents last year.”

     “He then told us he knew it was us, and he liked us as well.”

     “So we…”

     “Thoroughly snogged him against a wall in Knockturn.”

     “Best day ever.” They sighed.

     The group started laughing, but it was broken at the sound  and sight of a hawk flying through the open window, the letter in it’s beak presenting Gringotts. Blaise reached over and took it, reading it through before screaming, jumping off the sofa and jumping up and down like a child. That made Draco and Harry burst out laughing until Blaise told them that it would destroy Dumbledore forever.

     “We should go and find my grandfather then, and show it to him. Then we can plan.”

     The five teens got up and left the room to find the dark lord, who was sitting in the library sipping a cup of tea and reading a book on dark healing spells.

     “Grandfather, we have the way to bring down Dumbledore.” Harry grinned at the older man.

     “Tell me my little snake.”

     They all say down and started talking, soon Harry stood up to get a quill and some parchment. They talked for hours, and two letters were sent off by the end of the afternoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should have at least two newspaper articles about Dumbledore. I'm going to be using Rita's writing because Luna will have more or less the same thing in it. And possibly some pissed of Weasleys.


	6. Articles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The articles are written, and a few people get a purge.

**_Boy-Who-Lived stolen from? And had his magic Blocked! Dumbledore is to blame!_ **

_That is right dear readers! I have an exclusive from Lord Potter myself, after he was able to go to Gringotts he found out he was Lord Potter! How did he not know this! Well my faithful fans it appears that Albus Dumbledore as Harry Potter's acting guardian did not teach him our ways! Our young savior was never told about his duties as Lord Potter, or about any of his other titles, which he found out about at the bank after doing an Inheritance test. It also showed him he had a living grandparent! And many other relatives that could have taken him in, so you may ask who raised our famous savior? It was none other than Lily Fawleys, you read that right readers, Lily Evans was not a muggleborn like we thought, she was a pureblood from the most noble and ancient house of Fawley, who were neutral in the war. Our young Lord Potter also found out he had many of his abilities blocked by the Headmaster? Why would the Headmaster do such a thing, restricting one’s magic is horrible, and to do so to a child is an act that can be punished by Azkaban or even Lady Magic herself. What were the abilities that Lord Potter had restricted you may ask? Well Lord Potter showed me the list, and I will tell you I was shocked, and then very angry. All of the school subjects were restricted by over Half of his abilities! Some were blocked entirely! I must tell you readers that I was amazed that the young man in front of me was even alive! Also some of his family abilities were blocked, like the black trait of metamorphic, and the Potters ability for Animagus transformation. Then What Lord Potter told me next made me speechless. Here is the conversation we had word for word._

**_HP:_ ** Thank you for coming, what I have to tell you next will shock the world, Albus Dumbledore has stolen hundreds of thousands of Galleons from me, taking them for himself, and a few select others such as Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Alastor Moody. Money was also given to my relatives for my upkeep, which I never received. They always told me I was forced onto them, that they never received payments from the headmaster, the proof shows that they did, and yet I was treated worse than some people treat their house elves, I have my full medical record to prove it as well, this was provided both by the Goblins, and a registered healer of St. Mungo’s. (Full review on page 6.) I was also informed that the Headmaster has been giving Potter and Black family Heirlooms, Jewelry, books, and artifacts to the named, mainly himself. Almost all the books in his office are mine.

**_RS:_ ** And you said that the Goblins also found a marriage contract between you and another? Is that an absolute contract? Did you know of it before going to the bank?

**_HP:_ ** That contract was fake, it was written by the Headmaster and Molly Weasley, for me to be married to Ginny, who before all of this I liked as a sister, I do not fancy women at all, and I am quite happy with my fiance, when I found out about the contract, my boyfriend was with me. I was shocked, but the Goblins told me if it was fake that I could break it by asking magic to judge it. Magic did judge it, and gave me two new contracts, one for Ginny to Marry Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, and the other for me to marry my now fiance. (For the full contract page 5.)

**_RS:_ ** And may I inquire on just who your fiance is? He is quite the lucky man to have swept you off of your feet.

**_HP:_ ** You may, it’s not like we have been keeping it a secret since we started seeing one another. I’m engaged to Blaise Zabini Heir to the Most ancient and Most noble house of Zabini. We are keeping our contract quiet for now, we are still going over any changes we want made, but so far everything is how we want.

**_RS:_ ** And how long have you two been seeing each other?

**_HP:_ ** We started going out the day we officially met. I was in a compartment in the Ravenclaw area of the Express when Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, and Blaise found me freaking out about going back to my relatives, I almost had a full blown panic attack, Draco and Blaise calmed me down and I was able to tell them about my home life. Blaise told me not to worry and that his mother could get across the wards of my house if there were any. We found out that there were wards, but not the kind that should have been there, which we had a Goblin representative take a look at them, the parchment is here. (For the list of wards and spells in the house pace 7.) I was on strict bed rest for a week, after getting out of a magical coma. I was fine after that thanks to my wonderful aunt Narcissa Malfoy.

**_RS_ ** **:** Ah yes she was related to your father, and godfather. There were no problems with the Malfoys, your history isn’t a good one with either male.

**_HP:_** Draco and I agreed that it was to childish to keep our feud going, he was the one who actually got Blaise and I together in a roundabout way. But He and I our friends now, I should have accepted his hand in friendship on the train ride to Hogwarts, however I was foolish and looked to someone that was stealing from me. ‘Harry shook his head.’ But that’s now in the past, I will not forgive my so called best friends, and the woman I looked to as a mother figure, and the Headmaster is treading on thin ice after what he did to me, the Goblins are looking into the entire bank, every vault is getting audited to see where the money is or going to. Almost all my vaults have been put on lockdown, and all my items and monies are being recalled as I talk to you Rita.

**_RS:_ ** Are you worried that the Goblins are going to find more things missing from others vaults that lead to the Headmaster?

**_HP:_ ** That is what I’m worried about, I was never told about my vaults and lordships when I should have been taught from a young age, what about muggleborn students whose parents or grandparents are squibs? They could also have a lordship and not know about it, and as the Headmaster is their magical Guardian he has control to their vaults.

_I for one agree with Lord Potter, what if Dumbledore is controlling what students learn about their Lordships! If he could lie to the savior of the wizarding world, so that the man can continue being the most powerful in the courts, and elsewhere well my dear readers what else has he done? I plan to find out, with the help of the Goblins, and the Ministry. Until then dear readers I would suggest that every person goes and gets the Inheritance test done to see if there are any portions or blocks on their system._

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet correspondent._

 

**_Dumbledore being investigated by the Goblins, and the Ministry._ **

_Albus Dumbledore is being investigated by the Goblins and the Aurors, because of his hand in the abuse of the our savior Harry Potter. Lord Potter has admitted that he never knew about the wizarding world until Hagrid that’s right Hagrid the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts brought Harry Potter to get his school supplies, why wasn’t a teacher or a board member sent as is required by the Ministry? Why was a third year expelled student taking a first year, who at the time was considered a muggle born in the eyes of the Government. It looks like Albus Dumbledore failed in his responsibility in taking care of young mister Potter at the time, we were all told he grew up a prince, when the opposite was true. We can only hope that there wasn’t such an oversight in the other student’s under the Headmaster’s care, however learning he placed a magical bind’s and a leech on Lord Potter I am not certain. I can only urge that our readers get themselves tested and purged to become their full selves._

 

     Harry laughed as he read the article, Blaise was spooning him on the sofa, Sera and his grandfather were talking by the fireplace sitting in their own chairs. “Rita has done an amazing job, I wonder what will be in everyone’s system.”

     “I hope that Dumbledore knows that it shows everything that you’ve been given, and not just the past year.”

     “Well I hope to hear from some of our friends about their test’s let’s see what happened to them.”

     “Well Fred and George said that they were going to go with their brothers Bill and Charlie soon, once Charlie can come down this weekend. It’s only been what two weeks since our trip to the bank, everything has been going so quickly.”

     “I just can’t wait to see the other Weasleys. I hope that Forge and Gred get their father to the bank. I’m pretty sure that Molly is controlling him some way.”

     “It will be fine amore. Fred and George will tell us if anything happened. Even Draco is getting tested, almost everyone I know from Slytherin is getting tested, and the board of Governors are looking into the school, for right now Dumbledore is on Suspension, Mcgonagall is not allowed to become headmistress because she didn’t do her duty as head of house, and madam Pomfrey is fired because of her not catching the abuse you and others have suffered. The entire staff is being looked at and reviewed.” Blaise tells Harry.

      “You’re right, but I’m still worried that Dumbledore is going to pull something.”

     “I know, but we have the law on our side, and soon the people will be with us as well.” Blaise kisses Harry on the forehead, eyelids, nose, then finally his lips, calming his lover.

     “Thank you.”

     Elsewhere in Scotland, behind the walls of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sit’s at his desk screaming and ranting. “How dare that upstart do this to me! ME the Great Albus Dumbledore! I’ll teach that little brat who’s boss when he comes back to Hogwarts!” Dumbledore swipes his wand slashing another trio of Howlers from angry parents and ex students. “I’m not going to Marry Moody and Weasley, even if that girl is good in bed, I refused to be sullied with a whore. Potter will marry Ginny, and I’ll have to get rid of Zabini if this poses a problem. A little bit of love potion in his morning juice and no one will question it if he breaks it off with his toy. Potter will die! And I will get his money!”

     Fawks lets out a shrill trill of music, saddened by his bonder. The man's soul has become corrupted with malice and hate. The phoenix breaks it’s bound with Dumbledore and disappears in a flash of flames, and Dumbledore is to angry to notice that his familiar is gone. Soon his floo flares and Molly Weasley steps out of the floo, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione following swiftly behind the woman.

     “Albus! What has that Boy done! He was supposed to marry my Ginny! What happened to the contract!” Molly shrieks.

     “That boy ran off with Lady Zabini, and was healed. I’m assuming that they asked him a few questions about his Lordship, and since he didn’t know about it they took him to the Goblins, who then did that damned inheritance test on him! He is powerful, and since I was using his votes without his knowledge he can recast the vote. We will lose a lot of laws I wanted passed. The WRA is going to be taken out, and a bunch of other laws. When Potter gets back to school he will be banned from quidditch, and be in detention for the rest of the year!”

     “I want to be Lady Potter! I have to Marry you and Moody! I don’t want either of you! Potter was going to make me rich and famous!” Ginny yells pissed off.

     “What about our money! All of our accounts have been closed, and now we all owe the bank!” Molly continues.

     “We will have to go to court, or have Potter change his mind either by force or coercion.” Dumbledore sighs.

     “Why, that shift lifter is annoying! I wish we could kill him already! And Why was he sitting with Zabini, Nott, and Malfoy!” Ronald groans.

     “He was freaking out over going to his relatives, I mean the headmaster did place him there so he would become submissive to our ideas. But the potions must have worn off.” Hermione says in her snotty way.

     “We will just have to fix his attitude when he comes back to the school. It will be your job to keep him in line, I don’t need him running off again.”

     “Of course Headmaster.”

     “Just as long as we get our money.”

     “I want to be Lady Potter!” The teens at say at once.

     “Leave, I need to figure out what else to do, I have to work on damage control.”

     The family left the way they came, and Dumbledore never knew that there was a small beetle on his now empty bookshelf.

 

     The rest of the Weasley’s at the moment were at Gringotts in the office of Ironclaw getting an Inheritance test done. Arthur was against it saying the entire time that there was no way Dumbledore blocked anyone’s abilities.

     “Lord Weasley, Heir Weasley, and Mister Weasley, and Lord Prewett and Lord Prewett, there are many different potions and compulsions in each of you. Lord Weasley, you have the most, one that is worrying is love potion number nine, keyed to Molly Prewett. Going through each of your files you have all been spelled to hate Slytherins, and the Malfoys, Severus Snape, to act like Gryffindors, and to be loyal to Albus Dumbledore, and your mother. I have also found that a few times the potions failed, mainly on the Lord Twins because of their bond, which was blocked slightly. All of you have magical blocks, and leeches on you. All keyed to Albus Dumbledore. May I have your permission to use this against him, we are collecting proof of his crimes. Looking at your vaults, it looks like Molly Prewett has taken a lot of money from the main vault, the one you use was just a trust for your eldest, but then you started using it for everything. She can’t get into the Prewett main vault because she isn’t keyed in. However as the Lord Twins are here you can choose to let your mother into the vaults or to ban her forever, or even take her out of the family.”

     “We’re Lord’s Prewett… Well I say first we get rid of all of these blocks on our persons, then decided what to do with mother and our darling backstabbing siblings.” Fred and George go back and forth.

     “I have already had the rooms set up, everyone but the Lord Twins will need to be separated.”

     The Weasley family follows the Goblin that was summoned to bring them to the room for their purge. It took over an hour for each member to come out of their rooms, then Ironclaw brought them back to the office to go over more information.

    “We need to talk to Harry before we do anything first. It’s too late to visit now, but we can pop over in the morning.”

     “Ya, we need to scare his beau again.”

     “It’s so much fun.”

     "Catching them in the act.”

     “Okay boys, today let’s go back to the Twins flat, I’ll tell Molly that I’m helping them settle in, Bill, Charlie she doesn’t know you’re in town or the country so we won’t let it slip that you’re here. Now let’s go.”

 

     The next morning had the arrival of the Weasley Twins, bursting in on Harry and Blaise in the throws of passion. After Harry and Blaise stunned them and finished their round, showered, dressed, ate, and came back to their rooms to revive them did they start talking.

     “Okay now why do you want to talk?” Harry asked them.

     “Molly was drugging us, and the Headmaster blocked our magic, including dad. We had all the blocks taken off, Dad asked us to ask you as we are Lords Prewett, and our father is Lord Weasley, we can ban Ronald, Ginny, and Molly from the family, strip them of family magic, and name, depending on what you want to do.”

     “I say do it, but before or right after you ban Molly write to the Daily and have Rita write up why your father cast Molly out of the family, leave Ron and Ginny in the family, because as of right now they haven’t done anything but steal from me, but if your father wants them gone then fine with me.”

     “We’ll make it a celebration! We’ve been trying to kill off Ron for years!” Fred grins at them.

     “Took forever but we can finally get rid of that arse.” George sighs.

    “So when do the OWL’s come out? I want to know how I did.” Harry asked the twins.

    “Usually around the middle of July, however they could have been delayed because of Umbitch.”

     “So they should be out soon! Great, I want to know if I can finally rid myself of Ronald and Granger. It looks like the Golden Trio are finally over!” Harry crows in laughter.

     Blaise leans over and kissed his cheek. “Only took five years amore.”

     “Oh sush Caro.”

     “Love you to amore.”

     “We’ll try and keep an ear out about what the old coot is doing, let us know if anything happened here that we need to know about.”

     “Tell mama Zabini and Grandpa Voldey that we said hi.”

     “By guys, have fun on your date tonight.”

     “Date tonight?”

     “Oh… Let’s bring our Dragon to that new restaurant down on Lumier Alley!”

     “That’s a good idea.”

     “Of course, I came up with it.”

     The Twins left bickering about taking Draco out on a date, once they left Harry fell against Blaise. “Finally they're gone! I can’t believe they came in this morning! We need to get back at them Caro, or they’ll do it again.” Harry pouts at his fiance.

     “We will amore, But first I didn’t get to do what I wanted to do this morning, and since the Dark Lord, and my mother are out for the day, I can finish what I started this morning.”

     “Blaise!” Harry groans, arching up into his lovers touch.

     Blaise is kissing up and down Harry neck, sucking lightly on the skin behind his ear. “Cissa said that you’re finally healed enough that I can make love to you without hurting you, do you want me amore?”

     “Yes! I’ve been waiting over a month Blaise! I’m ready!”

     “Then let’s start amore.” Blaise growled covering Harry with his body.

     Soon their clothes were vanished Harry lying underneath Blaise as the older teen kissed up and down his neck and chest. Blaise murmured a spell and his hand was slicked with lube, he engulfed Harry's half hard erection and pushed one finger into Harry's tight hole. “Blaise!” Harry screamed arching up into Blaise. The older teen just hummed and continued fingering his hole, and sucking on his cock slowly. When Harry started to fuck himself on the first finger Blaise added a second, his other hand coming around to Play with Harry’s sack to keep his lover's mind off the pain. Harry winced at the slight sting of the second finger, but as soon as Blaise arched his fingers the younger teen screamed in pleasure. “Blaise! Ah… Right there!” Blaise did it again, adding a third finger, and scissoring them. Harry tugged on his lover’s hair but Blaise kept sucking him until Harry screamed his third release of the day into Blaise’s throat. Blaise sucked him clean and then kissed his way back up Harry’s limp body.

     “Are you ready amore? I don’t want to hurt you.” Blaise kisses him deeply.

     “Yes Blaise, Please Caro I need you!” Harry moaned once his lover released his lips.

     “Okay amore.” Blaise cast the contraceptive spell so Harry wouldn’t get pregnant from their first time, he slowly slid into his fiance, he waited until Harry shifted his hips and then he started moving slowly, Harry mewling and arching into him, each thrust his his love’s prostate, soon Harry growled at Blaise. “Go faster! I’m not made of glass!” Those words made Blaise snap and he started fucking Harry in earnest, the younger teen was a moaning mess, just urging Blaise to go faster and Harder, Harry came a second time after Blaise lifted Harry’s legs over his own shoulder, he was going deeper than before and Harry cried out his release, his hole tightening around Blaise. It only took Blaise five thrusts to come into his fiance and collapsed against him. Both were panting. Blaise slid out of Harry, kissing him when he whined at the feeling. Blaise cast a few cleaning spells at them and fell against Harry’s side, wraping one arm around his amore.

     “I love you Harry, my amore.”

     “And I love you Blaise. That was amazing.”

     “Sleep love, and maybe if mother isn’t back we can have another round.” Blaise murmurs into his ear.

     “I like the sound of that.” Harry yawned. They both fell asleep quickly wrapped in each other's arms, unaware of the chaos going on in the Ministry at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will also skip ahead a few weeks, so that Harry and Blaise get their OWL's.


	7. OWL scores?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's some shocking OWL results.

     The Ministry of Magic was run ragged for the next two weeks, Aurors were relentlessly looking through old files and newspaper articles, along with the reporters to find any information on Dumbledore to either use against him or in some cases to prove his innocence. Rita had written another two articles on Dumbledore, the first one was about his relationship with the last Dark Lord Grindelwald. The one after about his hand in his sister's death, she even got Aberforth to talk about the death of his sister. The public were starting to turn and it would only be a few more pushes before everyone was calling for blood. Sadly he wasn’t fired from Hogwarts, as nothing really disturbed the students, and until they found proof that he was doing something to the school or students they were out of luck. Harry could see that everyone that hated the Headmaster wanted him out, but they needed more than just him being the center of the conflicts, they needed more people to stand up. Harry sighed as he read over a letter from Luna telling him that Xeno was going to write another article, using Harry’s old life as the focus, if they had permission, which Harry granted and Luna already knew. His Sister had yet to visit them but she was off with her lover, he had yet to meet the person but Harry hoped that Luna’s lover was good for his little sister. Harry’s thoughts then turned to the people around him. It was three days before his birthday and at the table were the Malfoy’s, four Weasley’s, Zabini’s of course, his grandfather, and Snape. Harry smiled as he thought about the day Snape found him in the Malfoy Library reading with Draco and Blaise, it was only about a week into his stay with the Zabini’s and right after they found out that Harry was the Dark Lords grandson. 

     “Draco?” A silky voice called through the room. The three teen’s froze at the sound of their potion’s professor. 

     “Shit…”

     “We didn’t tell him yet…”

     “Stay calm, and let me handle this.” Draco motions for the two of them to lay back down from their positions on the sofa. The blonde got up and went to find his godfather. They didn’t hear anything until Draco came back with Snape following behind. 

     “What is Potter doing here! Zabini! Why are you holding onto a Gryffindor?” The Potions master hissed at the teens. Harry flinched and curled back into Blaise, wincing as he pulled on his ribs which were still healing.

     “That is none of your business professor. But as you will need to know during school, Harry and I are betrothed.”

     “And just why would Golden Boy Potter.” Snape spits out his name. “Want to be married to a snake?” He sneers at the raven haired teen.

     Harry glares at the man in front of him. “I want to be married to Blaise because he has shown me love, and that he cares for me, no one else has, and for why I want to be with Slytherins, well let’s just say that Gryffindor’s are just as slimy as you are.”

     “Oh, what did your fan’s do to you, you get spoiled at home, and expect everyone to bow to you.”

     Harry, Draco and Blaise all gap at the older man, until Harry fumes, he sits up and spells off his shirt, as he was still healing he had a lot of scars that were visible. Most of them made by whip marks and knife wounds. “Does this look like the body of a boy who was loved and cared for! I was starved and beaten my entire life! MY ROOM WAS A CUPBOARD UNDER THE DAMN STAIRS FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS BEFORE I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!” Harry screams at the older man, before Blaise pulls him onto his lap and Harry breaks down crying. Snape is stunned silent before rushing to produce a calming draught and he spelled it into Harry’s stomach. 

     Snape tries to say something for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth before composing himself. “Po… Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know, and if I did I would have never ever treated you like the way I did, I did it for my position as a spy…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Draco, Blaise, can either of you explain why Harry’s here? And how the Dark Lord know’s and is okay with this.”

     “It’s easier if you just read it.” Blaise tells the man, asking for Missy. The house elf pops in and then out when Blaise tells her to get Harry’s inheritance test. A few seconds later the parchment is on the table, Blaise passes it to the older man. 

     It takes Snape several minutes to read through just one part of it, and another half hour to finish through the medical history. “Harry, I know Narcissa has you on potions, but I have some for the more sever cases of starvation. I will brew you some and bring it to you the next time I come, is that alright?”

     “Yes Professor.” Harry mumbles, half asleep curled next to Blaise.

     “You can call me Severus, Harry.”

     “M’kay.”

     After that Harry and Severus got along fairly well, especially after Harry showed him that he can actually brew as long as he wasn’t paired with one of the idiots who refused to either do anything or with Granger who refused to go by anything other than the book or Sev’s way. Both of which had errors at the more advanced stages to test how someone could cope with fixing a potion.

     Harry was broken out of his thoughts as five Owl’s flew into the breakfast dining room, each one headed toward one of the teens. Harry looked at his fiance, and then at his friends before they all smiled at each other and opened their letters. The first thing Harry noticed was that he had three pieces of parchment, he picked up the first one reading it through

.

**_Congratulations Mr. Potter on passing your OWL classes. This is the list of passed and failed classes, and the one’s you can take for your NEWT levels._ **

_ Passed grades: O- Outstanding. _

_                         EE- Exceeds expectations. _

_                         A- Acceptable. _

_ Failed Grades: P- Poor. _

_                       D- Dreadful. _

_                       T- Troll. _

_ Arithmancy- O+ _

_ Ancient Runes- O+ _

_ Astronomy- EE _

_ Care of Magical Creatures- O _

_ Charms- O+ _

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts- O++ _

_ Divination- A _

_ French- O _

_ Herbology- O _

_ History of Magic- O _

_ Latin- O+ _

_ Muggle Studies- O _

_ Potions- O++ _

_ Transfiguration- O++ _

**_Congratulations on passing all fourteen of the OWL classes you have taken you are eligible to take NEWT classes in Thirteen of them.  The records of the extra credit you have achieved in different subjects have been noted and placed in your transcripts._ **

  
  


     Harry Blinks at the paper but smiles, he takes out the second one and almost chokes. He quickly reads the scores for his NEWTS.

 

**_Congratulations Mr. Potter on passing your NEWT classes. This is the list of passed and failed classes, and the one’s you can take for your Mastery levels._ **

_ Passed grades: O- Outstanding. _

_                         EE- Exceeds expectations. _

_                         A- Acceptable. _

_ Failed Grades: P- Poor. _

_                       D- Dreadful. _

_                       T- Troll. _

_ Arithmancy- O+ _

_ Alchemy- O+ _

_ Ancient Runes- O+ _

_ Astronomy- EE _

_ Care of Magical Creatures- EE _

_ Charms- O+ _

_ Defence Against the Dark Arts- O++ _

_ French- EE _

_ Herbology- O _

_ History of Magic- O _

_ Latin- O _

_ Muggle Studies- O _

_ Potions- O+ _

_ Spell Creating- O+ _

_ Transfiguration- O+ _

**_Congratulations on passing all fifteen of the NEWT classes you have taken you are eligible to take Masteries in any subject you have passed. The records of the extra credit you have achieved in different subjects have been noted and placed in your transcripts. Congratulation on completing your schooling at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry._ **

 

     Without looking Harry grabs the last letter, actually dropping it against the others.

 

**_Congratulations on gaining your Masteries in: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, and Spell Creation. You are eligible to gain another few Masteries with some more work, to receive you Hogwarts Diploma and your certificates for the Masteries you have achieved please come to the Ministry of Magic to the third level and enter the office of Eleanor Greengrass in the School and Discipline sector. Have a good day._ **

**_Edward Goldstine._ **

**_Head of the Department of Child Welfare._ **

 

     When he looked up Blaise was talking to Sera and the Dark Lord, Draco was talking to his boyfriends and parents, and Professor Snape was looking at him. “Harry, how did you do on your OWLS?” Harry just pushed his results to the professor. The man quickly reads through the first one, then he turns the page and notices the NEWTS, and then the third page,he sits back heavily. “That’s amazing Harry! You need to go to the Ministry and get your Diploma and the others.” 

     Blaise looks up at the Professor’s exclaim about his fiance’s scores. “Harry, love what did you get?”

     Harry tried to speak but just shakes his head and motioned for Severus to pass his results to his lover. Blaise read through the OWL scores first and smiled at Harry. “These scores are amazing! Why are you so shocked?”

     “Read the next two pieces love.” He croaks out. Blaise does just that and sits back shocked. 

     “Hadrian, Blaise what’s wrong?” Marvolo asked looking between the two teens, and then Severus as he was also in shock. Harry finally speaks up.

     “Well Grandfather, it looks like I graduated Hogwarts, with honours, as the youngest person in history to do so, and I have five of my masteries… With the ability to gain a few more with a pratical, I know for potions I need to make three new potions, that have been tested… I don’t have to go back to Hogwarts if I don’t want to…”

     “Ah… Congratulations Harry, That is very impressive. Not many people could do that. How many test did you take?” Marvolo asked. Everyone else was listening in around the table after hearing that Harry graduated. Severus started copying the results and passed them out to the others.

     “I took fourteen OWL’s and fifteen NEWT’s. I passed every one with mainly O’s or EE’s… Most with extra credit on top of the score.”

     “We will need to get you to the Ministry soon. I would recommend today, as the Headmaster also get’s the scores of everyone, to make sure that if anyone want’s to they can retake the test if they failed one. He will be looking at your scores, to make sure you failed some classes, he will tell everyone that you failed, so if we go to the Ministry he can’t override that, even if he is losing supporters and power, he can still muck up your life.” Lucius tells him.

     “You both should go as soon as you can, Dumbledore will run right to the Ministry after finding out the scores you hold Harry.” Sera tells him softly.

     “Thank you Sera.” Harry looks to Lucius and Marvolo. “Grandfather, will you join us in going to the bank? I have a feeling that the old goat fucker will try something, and if my grandfather defends his underage grandson from an attack it would only be for my safety.” Harry smirks at him.

     “I would love to join you both. Shall we leave now?” Marvolo asks Lucius. The blond man nods and the three rise from the table, both Lucius and Harry kissing their lovers.

     “I will be back soon Caro.” Harry whispers to Blaise as he pulls back from the kiss. Blaise flashes him a smile.

     “If the old coot is there, give him hell, amore.”

     “I will try.”

     Harry, Lucius, and Marvolo quickly head to the floo room, with Marvolo carrying the original test results to prove that Harry had graduated. They floo into the Ministry, Lucius going first, then Harry, and Marvolo. Lucius leads the way to the office of Student affairs, they surprisingly got into an lift and got to the third floor with little issue, a few people tried to talk to Lucius but they kept walking. It only took twenty minutes for them to enter Lady Greengrasses office, after they knocked and were allowed entrance. 

     “Hello Lord Malfoy, and Sir’s, how can I assist you today?”

     “Lord Potter has graduated from Hogwarts as of today, we would like to retrieve his diploma, and the five certificates for his Masteries he has earned. His grandfather is also here to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

     Lady Greengrass blinks at Lord Malfoy, before turning to Harry. “Lord Potter do you have your scores?” 

     “Yes Lady Greengrass. Here they are.” Harry passed over the three tests, she read them through before nodding. 

     “Everything seems to be in order, please wait here one minute, This also allows you to be emancipated as you’ve graduated Hogwarts, you will be seen as an adult in the eyes of the Law, and Magic.”

     Harry nods, Lady Greengrass leaves the room to get a sheet of parchment and mutters under her breath for a second before returning. “Okay, I just need you to sign this form, stating that you can support yourself, and I will need you Lord Malfoy to sign as witness.” Soon everything was signed and Harry was declared an adult (For the third time, however everyone would accept this as a valid emancipation.) 

     “Thank you Lady Greengrass.” Harry said, giving the woman a small bow.

     “Have a good rest of the afternoon gentleman.”

     The three Lords left the office and headed back to the atrium, they were discussing various topics, namely if Harry was going to travel while Blaise was in his last two years of school, or if he would apprentice under a master so he could get some experience in the fields he wanted to learn. He was already a master of defence, but Harry wanted to get another in Potions. “I might have to ask Severus to apprentice under him for the next school year, so I can work on creating potions with a potions master making sure I don’t die in an accident.”

     “That would be a good idea, severus is the best in his field. The only other Potions Master in England is Slughorn… I would not recommend him as a teacher, he is…”

     “Horrid” Lucius teases lightly.

     “No… Well, he likes to collect, he doesn’t really care for his subject, he knows it, but not like Severus.”

     “I will have to wait and see what happens. I do not believe I should go to the school without someone watching the Headmaster.” Harry said lowly, watching everyone around him, he saw the green beetle fly onto Lucius’s shoulder and nodded to her. They continued walking until they were near the floo’s when one flashed and all three wizards felt a presence.

     “Lord Malfoy, if you could step away from my ward. He need’s to get back to his relatives. Your aunt is very worried about you Harry, you didn’t have to run off to get attention.” Dumbledore tells the teen, his voice carrying his worried grandfatherly image.

     “Headmaster, I am no longer your ward, and I never should have been as my maternal grandfather is alive. Lord Alexander Thanatos Le Fay. And you don’t have any power over me even as a Headmaster because I am now a Hogwarts Graduate. I have passes all of my OWL’s and NEWT’s with all passing grades, everything O’s and EE’s except for one A in Divination because I do not have the ability in my lines.”

     “You keep spreading nonesence, your mother is Lily Evens, she was a muggleborn! Your aunt is Petuna, and You will be going back to your relatives, and I don’t know how you started dating that Zabini boy, but you will not be doing so any longer, you have a marriage contract with Ginny. You will be marrying her.”

     “Lord Dumbledore, you have no control over my Heir’s life, only I do, and I have already approved the contract made by Lady Magic herself, to have my grandson and Blaise marry, they make a good match. And he will not be returning to those monsters you left him with. I will be pressing charges against them, and you Headmaster.”

     “You are not his grandfather! Stop filling his head with lies, and there is no Lord Le Fay! There hasn’t been a Lord Le Fay since Lord Slytherin as their lines combined.”

     “Congratulations, you figured out I am also the Lord to Slytherin house, after my cousin the Last Lord died in 81, I was in the America’s at the time. I never met the man, until my late thirties I was already married to Lizzie at the time, he left me alone when I told him I wished only to raise my family away from the war, he wanted me to join the war effort, I laughed. But then someone killed my wife, the nursemaid, and i thought my precious flower, my little girl was dead, but I was contacted a few weeks ago by the Goblins, they told me I had an Heir.” Marvolo smiles at Harry, running his hand through the teen’s hair. “I am glad I found some family again.”

     “Thank you Grandfather.”

     “And you will be a good Lord, once we train you.”

     “That I am not looking forward to.”

     “You wanted a mastery in Politics.” Lucius reminds the teen, baiting Dumbledore.

     “Stop this this instance!” Dumbledore screams. The small group had already attracted a fair few observers as most were still debating on if Dumbledore did all that was said in the papers to Harry Potter, but most of their mind’s were deciding on this one public display.

     “Lord Dumbledore do I have to call Madam Bones to get you to stop harassing my grandson?”

     “No need to call me sir, I am right here, now what seems to be the issue?” The brunette woman asked walking through the crowd.

     Both Lucius, and Marvolo bowed their heads to the woman, Harry smiled at her. “Lord Dumbledore is trying to take my of age grandson, back to live with abusive people, that he isn’t even related to. He is also not accepting that Harry has officially graduated Hogwarts as the youngest person to do so in it’s history, along with gaining five masteries, with the ability to get more after some more work.” Marvolo tells the woman.

     “I am Harry’s magical guardian! I do not know this Lord Le Fay, there hasn’t been one since the founders! You are not related to him. I will be taking him back to his relatives house, where he belongs.”

     “No.”

     “I am not going back there, and yes, this man is my grandfather, Gringotts confirmed it, and also my families tapestry shows it. Also as I am the Heir to Le Fay. Unless of course you’re telling me you didn’t know that Gringotts always keeps a record of all of their clients families. My mother should have gotten a letter, multiple ones saying that she was an Heiress and a pureblood.”

     “Let me see the paperwork from your emancipation, and the papers of your OWL’s and NEWT’s, please Lord Potter.” Madam Bones askes. Tonks and Kingsley were coming through the crowd placing themselves between Dumbledore and the group. Tonks winked at Harry when she caught his eye.

     “Here you go Madam Bones. Lady Greengrass just finished with the paperwork not even thirty minutes ago.” Harry told her, handing over the papers with a smile.

     Amelia reads through the papers with a careful eye and nods. “Headmaster, Harry Potter is an adult in the eyes of magic, and the law. You have no control over him, and you should never have had any control but that of being a headmaster. You will leave Lord Potter alone, and if I hear of any more harassment upon his person by you, or any of your group or lakeys, I will follow the law and put you on trial. Now leave.” Amelia tells the Headmaster, all the onlookers are glaring at the old coot and murmuring to one another.

     “This isn’t over.” Dumbledore tells Harry, glaring at him before turning on his heel and going further into the Ministry. 

     “You can go home now, Lord’s, have a pleasant day, and if anything else happens feel free to call me.” Amelia tells them.

     “Thank you Madam Bones.”

     “Tonks, Kings. I need to talk to you both. If you could follow us? Or if you want to meet later.”

     Tonks smiles and nods,Kingsley grins at him. “Sure, we aren’t on shift right now, where to?”

     “Back home, Lord Malfoy and my grandfather are coming with as well.”

     “I would love to! Besides I have to meet your Beau!” Tonks grins at him. 

     “Thats right.” Kingsley puts in. The five head over to the floo, the crowds parting to let them through. They floo back to Zabini manner without an issue, they were directed into the family sitting room where Blaise, Draco, Narcissa, Sera, and the twins are.

     “Hello everyone, we brought some guests. And you’ll never guess what Madam Bones did.” Harry grins at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will have more of Severus, and I will have another article from Rita about Dumbledore, and they might come up with another plan to get back at him and the bad Weasleys.


	8. First year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. get the next article.

     “Does Dumblefuck even relieze that every time he goes against you, he’s just making it worse for himself.” Sera shakes her head.

     “Better for us however, He won’t try to do anything for the most part if Madam Bones is backing me, he can’t even tell people I’m going ‘dark’ because they know that I’m engaged to a neutral wizard whose family has good ties to the light side, as far as they know.” Harry responds from his spot, his head on Blaise’s lap, his fiance running his fingers through his raven locks. Harry melting into the touch. 

     “I think it’s time for Rita to post the next article. That would make people start to revolt against the headmaster.” Draco speaks up from between the twins, both of them talking behind him about something.

     “You all have this planned to a T don’t you.” Tonks whispers with wide eyes. Kingsley laughs and pats her back. 

     “At least we can spy for you, Dumbledore thinks we’re on duty so we went along with what Amelia wanted. He won’t go against her because she is known for being fair to everyone.” Kingsley puts in.

     “What is the next article? You haven’t mentioned another one in a little while.” Cissa asks.

     Harry frowns. “Thought we did… Oh well, the next article is going to be a series about my time at Hogwarts, about everything. I have a few students from each house putting in their views into it as well so that it’s more… believable…” 

     The twins, Draco, and Blaise all snort and snicker at that. “Well considering what you’ve done over the last… what five years I wouldn’t be surprised that people didn’t believe it little brother.”

     “Love, you do realize that almost everyone in Hogwarts has bet’s on when you get detention with Severus, sneak out of the tower, or do something to either gain or lose points, I know for a fact that Draco has made over fifty galleons in just one year because of the Severus bet.”

     “I’m wounded I truly am.” Harry deadpans.

     Draco and the twins start snickering, Sera and Cissa laugh outright. Sera called the house elves to bring in dinner as it was already nearing seven at night, the group talked a lot about the newest article and how to bring down the old coot even further than now. They had just finished up eating when Severus floos into the room. “Hello everyone, Kingsley, Tonks. The Headmaster is throwing a tantrum in his office. Ranting to everyone that is there that you’ve turned dark, and that there is no hope and we need to get rid of you, or drug you so you will comply to his will. I also found out where they’re keeping Remus.” Harry sits up at this and his eyes beg for information. “The headmaster is keeping Remus in a cellar in the forbidden forest. I will go to him tonight and bring him here.”

     “Severus, go to him now, and bring him here, better to do it when Dumbledore is distracted.”

     “Of course my Lord. Lucius care to join me?” 

     “Yes, of course Severus.” The two men depart quickly, Marvolo rises and tells the group that he needs to contact Greyback. The group is sitting in silence until Marvolo comes back in with a tall muscular man with dark long red hair. “Narcissa, Sera you know Lord Greyback, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Fred, George, this is Fenrir Greyback.”

     “Nice to meet you Alpha.” Harry smiles at the older man. “My Godfather will be happy to see you again.”

     “Your godfather?”

     “Remus Lupin, i’m his cub.”

     The Alpha’s eyes grow wide. “I didn’t know my mate had a cub, I’ve been trying to find him for years.”

     “He’s been watched under Dumbledore's orders, he’s also been taking that horrid potion so he wouldn’t be thrown in azkaban. Severus and Lucius are going to get him now, Severus found out where they’ve been holding him.”

     “Thank you for contacting me, I… I haven’t seen my mate in many years.”

     Soon the sound of apparition can be heard from the foyer, and Greyback rushes to the group that came in. Severus meets the group, Remus asleep in his arms. “We’ve already done most of the healing that he needs, he is underweight, but stable. He just needs rest.”

     “Follow me, I had a guest room set aside for Remus when he arrived.” Sera motions for Severus, and Greyback to follow her. The three leave while Lucius sits by Cissa again. He shakes his head at the teen’s who want to know what happened to their favorite defence professor.

     “I will say it wasn’t as bad as when Sera got Harry, but he was injured. Greyback has the authority to deal with it as Remus is his mate.”

     Severus and Sera walk in a few seconds later and rejoin the group, Severus sitting by the Dark Lord.

     “So what else is happening?”

     “We were just discussing our next article, I will have Rita publish tomorrow I believe, it’s time to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. We’re planning on showing my years at school, with other people from the other houses talking about what was going on. Everyone will see that Dumbledore does not have the children’s best intentions at heart.” Harry grins at the older man.

     “Well I think that it’s getting late, Harry you have another long day tomorrow, you need to finish going over one of your estates. Contact Rita tonight and have her publish the article in the morning.” Sera instructs him, and Harry groans. 

     “Yes mother.” 

     “Don’t get cheeky with me Mister.”

     Everyone else in the room stands up and starts saying goodbye, after everyone leaves Blaise picks Harry up and throws him over his shoulder.

     “Blaise!” Harry squeaks, he yelps again when Blaise smacks his arse. Blaise just chuckles and carries him into the bedroom that they now share and tosses him onto the bed, crawling over him.

     “You do not know how sexy you were… God’s you told Dumbledore off so fucking well, I was thinking about taking you in front of everyone.” Blaise groans, kissing Harry deeply. Harry moans and arches up into the kiss. “Baby, I want to try something, will you let me?” Blaise pants as he pulls back.

     “What?” Harry whines, missing the loss of Blaise’s mouth on his own.

     “I want to tie you up. Will you let me? I know with your relatives and everything that you would be uncomfortable…” Blaise get’s cut off when Harry pulls Blaise down for another kiss, the older teen quickly takes control leaving Harry a whimpering mess.

     “I would love it… I… I do really like the act of…” Harry’s face turns bright red at admitting that he liked being a submissive partner, that he liked getting tied up, or well the thought as Blaise is his first.

     “You like BDSM?” Blaise groans, images of Harry being tied up and his arse bright red from a paddling or a spanking, his eyes leaking tears making the green eyes stand out even more.

     “Yes… I like getting tied up or the act of it, I… you know you were my first. I thought about doing this since our first kiss.”

     “God’s you’re amazing Harry. I love you so much. What is your safe words?”

     “Silver for good, Gold to stop, and Bronze to slow down.”

     “Can I spank you love, please, I  want to see your arse red and burning before I sink into it.” Blaise kisses down Harry’s jaw before pulling back.

     “Tie me to the bed, draped over your lap, please master.” Harry starts to beg. Blaise does just that, he flips Harry around and summons two pieces of silk that he had on the desk, he ties Harry’s right wrist first kissing along his shoulder as he does so, next he does the left, once Harry is firmly tied to the headboard he magics both of their clothes off. “Okay love, I’m going to start with only five slaps to your sweet arse.”

     “Yes master, please!” Harry whines, he wiggles his arse to get Blaise to start. Blaise grabs his hips to still him and then there was a smack heard throughout the room, as the first smack was delivered.

     “Count for me love.”

     “One.” Harry moans.

     The next four slaps come quickly one after another, Harry begging for more Blaise slaps him five more times, with Harry leaking precum and tears in his eyes. He is very stimulated and he comes quickly when Blaise touches his balls. Blaise quickly spells lube onto his fingers, and into Harry’s hole, and he starts to stretch him, also giving Harry love nips along his thighs, and arse which is a bright red from the spanking.

     “Love, I’m going to fuck you now.” Blaise pant’s out, all Harry can do is whine and nod. Blaise enters him gently and slowly bottoms out, but as soon as he is in Harry, the younger starts rocking back. Blaise snaps and starts to fuck him hard and fast, it only takes Harry a few minutes to get hard again, he is a withering and whining mess by the time Blaise comes in him, the older teen stilling for a few seconds before groaning. “Come for me baby.” Harry cries his release and Blaise let’s Harry out of the ties. He rubs Harry’s arse and calls for a house elf to bring some lotion and a cloth. Once the elf is gone Blaise tends to Harry, who falls asleep quickly under his gentle touch. Neither noticing that they didn’t cast the contraceptive charm before or during their bout of love making.

     The next morning finds Sera, Blaise, Harry, and Marvolo in the breakfast nook talking over breakfast, Harry working on some paperwork concerning some of the estates, the Goblins and lawyers doing a marvelous job making sure everything is up to date, however a few things had gone bankrupt and families moving houses needed to be attended to, so sorting his affairs was in order, Lucius and his grandfather were helping him, as was Blaise as he is also a Lord to be, helping his mother in the affairs of the house. Soon the calm was broken by four owls flying into the room carrying both the profit and quibbler. Harry picks up the paper and smirks.

**Harry Potter almost killed as a first year!**

_           My dear readers you read that right, our own Harry Potter was almost killed as a first year, not once, not twice but a total of five times. We have numerous reports about what has happened to young mister Potter over the last few years, so we will start at the beginning of Lord Potter schooling. Now most people before our last article believed that Lord Potter was taught our ways, that he knew he was an Heir to an Ancient and Noble house, however that was not the case. Lord Potter wasn’t taught about the wizarding world, none of our customs, or laws. He was essentially a muggle born, or a muggle raised half blood, when this young man is a pureblood! His magical guardian Albus Dumbledore, who held the title illegally decided just to dump the baby Potter right after the events in which we call him our savior. Lord Potter was taught muggle customes, but not well, as stated before in one of our last articles he was treated like a house elf, so he barely had a working view on the world, only really what was right and wrong, so a malleable child like Lord Potter would have latched onto the one person to bring him out of his relatives home, now what Hogwarts professor took Harry school shopping after being told about our world. It was none other than Hagrid, the groundskeeper, someone that was expelled in their third year of Hogwarts for keeping a dangerous animal with them, someone who also can’t use magic. Now we all know that when a professor goes and get’s a new student to show them our world, they tell them about all the Hogwarts houses, so when I asked Lord Potter he said that Hagrid told him that his parents were Gryffindors, and that the person who murdered them was in Slytherin, and that everyone who is evil goes to Slytherin. Why would any person tell an impressionable child that, unless they were told to. Lord Potter also told us that when he went with Hagrid to Gringotts that he took out a small package, later to be known as the philosophers stone, and that it was Hogwarts business. Later at the opening feast Dumbledore warned students away from the third floor corridor because it would cause a painful death. Lord Potter, along with various students had gone to the third floor either on accident or because they wanted to know what was on the floor. What all the students found was a Cerberus, that Lord Potter told us was named Fluffy. There was a Cerberus in a school full of children! That isn’t the only thing, the room that Fluffy was kept in, had a hidden door, some of the seventh year students went through after making the beast fall asleep, and came into contact with Devil’s snare, and then another obstacle which was flying keys. Then an empty room, followed by a huge wizarding chess board, with live pieces. Next was a potions logic test, that most passed, and then an empty room. (For all accounts please see page 6.) Lord Potter said that the last room held the Mirror of Erised, and that the stone was inside the Mirror, and that only he, or someone who didn’t want the stone could get it. Now if you’re wondering about the other times Lord Potter died, remember this is his first year, even with friends he should have been severely injured. At the end of the little quest that the Headmaster forced young Lord Potter to go on, at the end do it was Professor Quirrell, why would a Hogwarts professor be at the end by the mirror, it turned out that the professor who was just shy of twenty seven as being possessed by He who must not be named. The headmaster told Lord Potter that he survived when Quirrell attacked him because of his mother’s love and protection. Lord Potter told us that he burned the professor alive when he touched him, he never got any help from any healer after having that done. The other incidents that Lord Potter almost died what his first quidditch match, where Quirrell was hexing his broom, hoping that Lord Potter would fall and kill himself. (For more information on the first quidditch game please see page 2.) The mountain troll escaping from the third floor, where he and Ronald Weasley helped Hermione Granger, they knocked the troll out, but were almost severely injured. If Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to have a troll, and a cerberus in the school our children what makes him able to protect our children? I plead to you all to look at what the Headmaster has done to the school since he became Headmaster! Look at the detention records! I will be continuing this with more stories over the last few years. _

_           Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet correspondent. _

 

     Harry smiles and grins at his grandfather who is gaping at him. Something you wanted to say Grandfather?”

     “I can’t believe that you got so many people to put in about what happened in your first year, there are a lot of people who graduated. How did you get them?”

     “I just gave Rita names of everyone I remembered from Hogwarts from each year. Then they could get the others from the people I remembered.”

     “It’s a great article love, and you’re doing this for every year that we’ve been there?” Blaise asks putting down his paper.

     “Yes, and some information from the years before, including our parents years. Rita did a good job on saying to look at the detention record. If a Slytherin and a Gryffindor both brake the same rule, the Slytherin lost more points and was always given a detention. A Gryffindor usually only had a few points taken, and unless a lot of people saw it, was never given a detention. The headcoot is making it so that Gryffindors always get away with being horrible, and that the Slytherins are punished for everything they do. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs get different points and detentions. It should all be the same for the same rule broken.”

     “That old man has overstepped his bounds. When you enter the school you can kick him out legally as you are a founder's Heir, I found a book that Slytherin wrote at the castle, it states that if a Headmaster is not doing his duty in protecting and teaching the children of the school that the Heir of three founders can kick the headmaster out of the school. I do not believe they thought that once child would be the Heir and Lord to all of the houses.”

     “Don’t forget Lefay and Emrys, grandfather.”

     “Along with all of your other houses. Black and Peverell were established before either of them.” Sera informs him. Harry hums and leans into Blaise who wraps his arm around his shoulder. After about another fifteen minutes commenting on the article Severus, Fred, and George walk into the room snickering.

     “Oh Harry, that was a wonderful article.”

     “Dumblefuck started ranting and raveing!”

     “It was a beautiful sight little brother!”

     “What happened?”

     “We were in an order meeting when the paper was flown in. Dumbledore read just the title and started ranting saying that none of it was true, even though both Minerva and I were helpers in that little adventure of yours, then someone asked about the detention records, that was fun. Dumbledore ended up storming out of the Burrow in a huff. Arthur told me to tell you that whenever you want Molly, Ron, and Ginny out of the family he will do it.”

     “They just need to make a big enough issue in Diagon pertaining to me… OH! I know, Blaise and I can go shopping! That will piss Ginny off enough that she will drag Ron and of course Molly with her, and once Molly starts screaming that I am to marry Ginny and not Death eater scum and slimy Slytherins that would be a good turn to disown them.”

     “Yes, Arthur can say that as he thinks of you as another son, that what his wife, daughter, and youngest is doing is shameful on the family, and that he just learned of the thieving, and the potions, he could even declare a blood feud with Dumbledore.”

     “We’ll tell father.”

     “Have fun shopping little brother!”

     “Swing by our shop!”

     Fred and George leave after saying goodbye, Blaise turns to Harry and winks. “So amore, do you think we should start shopping for the wedding?”

     Harry ducks his head and blushes. “If you want caro.”

     “Then let’s get ready to go out.” Blaise gave out his hand and pulled Harry out of the chair, both walking out with grins on their faces. Sera and Marvolo chuckling and giggling at the teens enthusiasm of getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I might bring in Nagini after Harry and Blaise get back from shoping. And Remus will be awake!


	9. Shopping day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise go shopping in Diagon alley.

     Harry and Blaise flooed into the Leaky Cauldron after changing into some nice day robes, Harry in green and silver, and Blaise in purple and silver. Tom the barman nodded to the two teens and they entered Diagon alley. Blaise pointed out a few shops that were his favorite, and so did Harry, they both agreed that fortescue's ice cream is the best and no one else does it quite right. Blaise was also pointing out some jewelry shops and clothes shops that were good, but nicer than madam malkin's. A few people that they passed were whispering and pointing at them, most commenting on the articles, and if they were real. When they were about to enter a wedding shop the crowd hushed as they walked in hand in hand. 

     “Hello welcome to the bonding boutique, we sell both men’s and women’s items here for any type of bonding!” A small woman with blonde hair said from behind the counter.

     “Hello, my fiance and I were wondering if you had any magazines, we just got our contract and we want to start looking over everything.” Blaise tells the woman. The woman looks up and smiles at them, her eyes widen slightly noticing who her clients are but refrains from gaping. “We have a variety, did you want a more traditional ceremony, or a new age? I have both, all of them are free, you can take them and order from them, just place your wand at the item and add it to your order.”

     “We would like to take most of the books, our families are going to be planning the majority of it, but we can at least have veto power if we find something else.” Harry tells her.

     “Of course, please wait one moment while I grab them. I will put in some references for music, and food as well in case you aren’t sure.” It takes the woman about ten minutes to gather up everything and place them in a bag for the boys. She congratulates them and they leave the shop, just as they planned there was an order member there and outside the shop was the three Weasley’s. Molly and Ron were red faced and furious, while Ginny looked on the verge of tears.

     “Harry! How could you do this to us! We were to be bonded next year! How could you break of our contract for this whore!” Ginny wailes. Most of the crowd that had gathered were murmuring to each other, some mocking the Weasleys for trying to marry into money, and stealing from Harry. Others were believing that Harry cheated on Ginny and left her.

     “I did nothing to you Ginevra. I was never going to be bonded to you. I am gay, and in a relationship with Blaise, Blaise and I are to be married within the next two years I have never cheated on you because we were never a couple, you are just a fan girl after my money and my fame. Blaise looked passed that all and asked me out because he saw who I am as a person, not as a way to up his social status. The contract that Dumbledore, your mother, Moody, and you made was fake and I asked lady magic to judge it. It is not my fault that you made a fake contract, you got yourself into it, so now you have to deal with being married to the headmaster and an ex auror.”

     “Harry Potter! How dare you say that contract was fake! The headmaster made it! He is your magical guardian! You will do as he says! You will break up with this scum! And you will marry Ginny! As for that money you say we owe you, you can forget it! You owe us for taking you in every summer! And for putting my daughter and son in harm's way!” Molly screams. The crowd is glaring at her by this point, and a few laugh when she told Harry that he owed them.

     “Mrs. Weasley, how does taking thousands of galleons out of a person's vault sound to you? I call it theft, neither you or anyone else should have been allowed into my vault. As for owning you, you only took me in for one week during second year, and one week during fourth year. Fifth year we stayed with one of my relatives, and in third year I stayed at the leaky during break. Otherwise I was with my family, that I am not even related to.”

     “Calm down amore, you don’t have to go back, remember you’re emancipated due to graduation Hogwarts. They have no say over you anymore.”

     “Harry is to stupid to graduated Hogwarts early! He get’s worse grades than I do.”

     “Really Ronald, say that to my fourteen OWL’s that I passed, and my fifteen NEWT’s, also I have… Caro, how many masteries was it again?” Harry asks Blaise, turning to his fiance.

     “It was five, with the ability to gain more after a practical. You had the theory for all of them down.” Blaise tells everyone listening. Molly, Ron, and Ginny all glare at them.

     “Well it’s obvious you cheated! We made sure that you didn’t spend any time in the library!” Ron shouted at him. The crowd gasped and a few looked about ready to pull their wands, however Ron kept talking. “It should have been impossible! The Headmaster blocked most of your magic anyway!” Molly ushered her son to stop talking when she noticed that people were glaring at them.

     “Well, it look’s like he didn’t do a good job, I went to Gringotts a few weeks ago, after staying with Lady Zabini and my fiance, and the Goblins told me who stole from me, and that Dumbledore put blocks on my magic, including a leach to him! I was also shown all those lovely little compulsion spells, charms, potions, love potions that were in my system. So good job, you told the entire wizarding world that you stole my money, and that the headmaster blocked my magic.” Harry says loudly to the crowd. Most were whispering about what harm the headmaster has done, but the three Weasley’s were just talking more about how great Dumbledore is.

     “Our contract wasn’t fake Harry, the Headmaster made it when he was your guardian. Lady magic is wrong, you are meant to be mine! Now dump that whore and come back to me right now!” Ginny starts yelling. 

     Harry and Blaise sneer at her, and Harry goes in for the kill. “If lady magic is wrong then we would have been married. So I believe the goddess that gave all of us our magic is correct that our contract was fake. And I plead to her that your life is everything you deserve. Now if you’ll excuse us, my fiance and I are shopping, he has his school list and I am looking for things to finish up a few more masteries.” Harry tells them with a sneer. Ginny, Ron, and Molly are all gaping at them, and then Ron tries to jump on top of Harry when a stunner is cast at him, Arthur, Bill, and the Twins are making their way through the crowd. Arthur smiles at Harry and Blaise. “Hello Heir Zaini, Harry, I am so sorry for how my wife and children are acting, I didn’t know about them stealing your money, and you can bet I will be talking to them about that.” The twins wink at him from their spots behind Bill when Molly starts yelling at Arthur.

     “Arthur! How can you condone this! Harry isn’t gay! That slytherin Whore took away Ginny’s fiance! And we didn’t steal his money! He is lying!”

     “So the bill that the Goblins sent to you, Ginny, and Ron are false? You know that the Goblins don’t lie, so anything that either the Headmaster took, or you took is stolen from the Potter vault, or any of the other Vaults that Harry has. You will be giving everything back to Harry, the same goes for you Ron, and you Ginny.”

     The three Weasley’s are gaping at Arthur, while Bill and the twins are trying to muffle their laughter.

     “I will do no such thing Arthur! This isn’t like you!”

     “No, this is exactly how I’m supposed to be, without any spells, compulsions, or potions in my system.” Molly, Ron, and Ginny pale and the entire crowd goes silent. “I was forced to go to the Goblins by our son’s and we all had potions and spells in our system, now my favorite one was a love potion… It started the day we started dating back in 59… Want to talk about that dear?”

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about Arthur, this is ridiculous.” Molly turned her head and glared at the crowed that has only grown bigger as they were arguing.

     “Good, because I will say this only once Mollywobbles. I am through. Lady magic hear my plea! I was under the effect of potions, I ask you to look at my marriage and annul it! I no longer under the influence of potions! Please sever my marriage to one Molly Prewett. I cast Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley from the family, I take away their rights of being a part of the Weasley family!”

     Molly, Ron, and Ginny are enveloped in a silver light, when it disperses Molly looks the same, however she look’s weaker, Ginny look’s exactly like her mother, brown eyes, and her mother's orange hair, and Ron looks thinner and smaller, but as he was still stunned no one saw his eyes.”

     “HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, AND OUR CHILDREN ARTHUR! YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK! Don’t worry Ginny, we will take my maiden name.” Molly told Ginny who had started to tear up and sob.

     “Not so fast mother dearest…” Fred started to talk.

     “You would need the permission from the Lord’s of Prewett..”

     “And that would be your darling son’s Forge…”

     “And Gred…”

     “Prewett…”

     “However…”

     “You have never treated…”

     “The older children with love…”

     “Only scorn…”

     “So…”

     “As the Lord and Lord of the house of Prewett, we declare that Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Prewett are cast out, we take their family magic and name, they are no longer allowed to call themselves from the house of Prewett! May magic decide your new names.” Another silver light surrounds the three, by this time someone let Ron out of the stunned state he was in and he was screaming at everyone. When the light disappeared Ron, Molly, and Ginny all had mousy brown hair, and dull brown eyes, they teen’s were thin and gaunt, pale skinned, and they had no freckles. Molly was still the same size but sickly looking. Harry, Blaise, and the remaining crowd sneer at them. “Now you will be called, Molly no name, Ronald no name, and Ginevra no name. Good day!” With that the twins dropped something on their heads, their skin turned green, with orange polka dots, their hair was yellow, and the were dressed in clown suits. Ginny screamed and started crying, Ron was yelling at everyone, and so was Molly. 

     “Come on children let’s get our things. You’re no longer welcomed at the burrow! Any of you!” With that she pulled Ron and Ginny through the crowd, people threw a few hexes at them as they left, and a few people started cheering.

     Rita Skeeter was quick to find the group and ask a few questions about the issue, but as she was in bug form she got everything and wanted to see how they wanted to have it written. After she left Blaise and Harry said goodbye to the remaining Weasleys. They go into a few shops, like clothing which Harry needed to get a new wardrobe, even if he would continue to steal Blaise’s clothes, then they went to get the rest of Blaise’s school supplies, and some new things for Harry. They ended up buying a few dozen books from the bookshop, and then Blaise dragged Harry into the menagerie, and told him to get whatever animal he wanted, it was his treat. Harry flashed Blaise a winning smile and headed toward the back of the shop where they kept the snakes, being a parselmouth it was fun talking with them, who wouldn’t want to be able to talk to an animal. Blaise smiled and walked behind Harry, soon they ended up at the snake tanks, with various snakes hissing at them. Harry scanned the tanks with interest until he spotted one snake, the snake was a venomous black mamba, the snake was entirely black, with one green scale on its head. It’s eyes were a golden yellow, Harry bent down to talk to it.

_      ~Hello lovely, what isss your name?~  _ The black mamba blinked at Harry.

_      ~A ssspeaker! Hello, I don’t have a name yet speaker, but if you wish you could give me a name.~ _

_      ~Would you like to come with me beautiful? My soon to be mate said I could pick out any animal I want, and I think you are stunning.~ _ _   
_ _      ~I would like that speaker. I will protect you and your mate.~ _

_      ~Thank you. I believe I will name you Belladonna, it has two meanings, beautiful lady, and it is also a poisonous plant, much like your venom.~ _

_      ~Thank you speaker.~ _

_      ~Sorry, my name is Harry, Belladonna. Now let’s go.~  _ Harry reaches into the tank and let’s belladonna climb up his arm. Blaise smiles at him as Harry pulls back with Belladonna. 

     “She’s gorgeous amore, what’s her name?” Blaise asks as Belladonna sents him. Blaise rubs the top of her head and he gives a pleased hiss.

     “Belladonna, she’s a black mamba so she has a very potent venom. And she is beautiful.”

     Blaise smiles at him. “Just like her master amore.” Blaise laughs as Harry blushes deeply, but ducks his head smiling. “Let’s go to the till, do you need anything else for her?”

     “A nice sized tank, that changes for her environment, and a few mice.” Harry points out what he needs and they take it to the till. The worker jumps when Harry shows them the snake but rings them out and after paying 43 Galleons Blaise and Harry leave the shop. “Are you ready to go home? I know that grandfather will be wondering what is taking so long.”

     “We did say we would be going shopping today, for both the school and the wedding.” Blaise reminded him. “But I believe I am done, I have everything on my list, and you can always come back or order something if you forgot.”

     “If it’s potions ingredients I will probably just end up going into the forest to harvest them, that’s part of the mastery.”

     “You can ask Severus if you forgot anything later, let’s go home.” Harry takes Blaise’s arm and they walk back to the leaky cauldron. They floo out after saying goodbye to Tom. They enter the floo room in Zabini manner and almost fall over a huge snake.

_      ~Stupid humans! I was sleeping!~  _ The huge boa hisses angrily. Belladonna rears her head and hisses back at her.

_      ~How dare you hiss at my master! I should bite you and watch you die of my venom.~ _

_      ~Now, Now Belladonna, let’s not be rash, I am sorry for disturbing your rest my lady, what is your name?~  _ Harry hisses. Blaise shivers at the sound of his fiance speaking parseltongue he never thought it would be hot, until Harry started talking, back at the menagerie it was hard to hear with all the noise but now…

_      ~A speaker! My name is Nagini, my master Marvolo and I have been together for many years, you will meet him!~ _

_      ~Nagini, Marvolo is my grandfather, I already know him. At one point though we didn’t know we were related, so we fought, but now we are family, and as we are family, I ask you to look after Belladonna if either she or I are unable. Blaise here is my soon to be mate so if you would protect him as well.~ _

_      ~Of course I will hatchling, you are strong, however I need to talk to Marvolo about hiding things from me...!~  _ Nagini hisses, she slithers off to find Marvolo and yells at him. Harry shakes his head at the snake. Blaise clears his throat and Harry smiles shyly at him. “Sorry caro…”

     Blaise leans over and kisses his cheek. “It’s fine amore, we almost stepped on her after all. Now do you want some lunch? I was thinking we could have a nice picnic in the gardens.”

     “That sounds lovely!”

     “Come with me then, Oh! Missy!” Missy pops in and cutsies. 

     “Yes Master Blaise?”

     “Harry and I want to have a picnic in the east garden, can you set it up by the fountain? Also can you bring our purchases to our room?”

     “Of course master Blaise.” Missy pops out again after taking the tank and the mice with her. Blaise extends his arm and Harry takes it, they both walk out to the garden and over to the fountain where a blanket is set up with a bottle of white wine, and water, a basket is set next to it. Harry and Blaise sit down, Harry curled into Blaise’s side, Blaise takes out the food one by one, there are cold cuts of meat and cheese, some fruits, and some cakes for dessert. For the next two hours the boys feed each other and sip their wine, they talk about everything from what they want to do and talk about the wedding. Harry and Blaise both agree on a small wedding, friends and family only, the colors would be silver and purple, and they would have a variety of food for everyone’s taste. They had gotten onto the topic of whether or not Harry would go to Hogwarts to continue his Potions mastery under Severus when a voice speaks behind them.

      “Well don’t you look cozy cub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next chapter Remus actually has a part, sorry my muse left me with a good cliff hanger... I am going to have a lot of work in the next few weeks so I might not be able to update every week. And Ron, Ginny, and Hermionie are not good people in this fic, they help drug Harry and know what they're doing.


	10. Remus is up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is finally in the picture! And Fenrir is adorable in my opinion.

      “REMY!” Harry screams, he jumps up and launches himself at the older werewolf, Remus must have anticipated that reaction because he planted his feet and caught the teen, spinning him around in a circle. Remus put Harry down and kissed his forehead. 

     “Hello cub, Heir Zabini.” Remus nods to Blaise.

     “Please Mr. Lupin call me Blaise.” Blaise said getting up.”

     “Remus, or Moony then.” Remus took Blaise’s hand and they shook, Harry smiled between the two. 

     “Remy, are you okay to be walking around? Cissa said that you needed to rest.” Harry asked, ushering the older man to sit down.

     “I’m fine cub, honestly between you and Fenrir I will never get away with getting out of the manner.” Remus huffed.

     “Where is Fenrir? I know he was staying by your side until you’re fully healed.” Blaise inquired. 

     “Um… he might be stunned back in my room, he refused to let me out of bed to even go to the bathroom alone. I got annoyed, he should wake up soon… I think.” Remus muttered. 

     Harry and Blaise burst out laughing while Remus growled at them. “Oh that is perfect. So how much do you know about what’s happening?” Harry asked. 

     “Narcissa told me that Lily was a pureblood, and that Dumbledore kidnapped her as a baby from her original family, and that the Dark Lord is her birth father, so your the Dark Prince. And that you are now a graduate of Hogwarts…” Remus raised his brow looking at the teen.

     “Well… I might have kept most of my intelligence back so that I could look average, I let loose on the OWL’s and passed with flying colors, and I didn’t realize that they gave me the NEWT test’s and then I achieved five masteries with the ability to get a few more after some work, I asked Severus if I could apprentice under him at Hogwarts.”

     “How does he feel about that?”

     “We’re getting on better than when I was in school, after I screamed at him about my life at the Dursley’s… He took it well…” Harry winced at the look Blaise sent him, and Remus. “After that he’s been pretty civil with me, he was the first one to see my scores actually.”

     “I know he doesn’t usually have apprentices, he finds them obnoxious, and stupid most of the time.” Remus muses.

     “I told him about an idea that I had, it was to make a potion to counteract the dementors, and then one for victims of the cruciatus curse. He thought it would be a good idea, we would need to research healing potions more however, both us us are more inclined for… other styles.” Blaise and Remus laugh while Harry pouts at them when Nagini slithered up to the group, Remus startles at the sight of the huge boa. “Remus this is Nagini, my grandfather’s snake, she’s been with him since school I believe.”

_      ~Master Marvolo did not want me around after I talked to him about hiding things from me. I couldn’t find Miss Lily when she went missing. I was with Master at the time.~ _

_      ~It is fine Nagini, you can stay with uss.~ _

     Blaise shuddered and squeezed Harry’s thigh gaining the others attention. “Amore if you want to continue speaking in Parseltongue I might not control myself very well in front of your uncle.” He whispers into his ear. Harry blushes and pushes at Blaise’s chest.

     “Yes, and his uncle did not need to hear that Mr. Zabini.” Remus growled at him.

     Blaise ducks his head into Harry’s shoulder snickering. “Sorry Professor Lupin.”

     “REMUS!” A yell is heard from the inside of the manner. Remus winces.

     “Oh look at that my mate woke up… I should get going…” But before he could move Fenrir pops into the garden via house elf. Remus ducks his head down at the furious look Fenrir is giving him. 

     “Remus.”

     Remus whines, tilting his head in submission to the older werewolf. “Sorry Alpha, but I couldn’t stand being inside any more.”

     “You stunned me! What if Dumbledore and his Order tried to break into the manner! What would have happened to you, he would have kidnapped you or killed you to get back at our cub!” Fenrir growls at Remus. After Remus gives another whine the older man sighed and pulled Remus up and into his arms. “It’s fine… I’m sorry I snapped, I was worried about where you went.”

     “Sorry for worrying you alpha…” Remus nuzzles into Fenrir’s neck before pulling away, still leaning against the older man. 

     “Cub?” Harry asks Fenrir after the two werewolves calm down. The elder man grins feral at him. 

     “Yes, since Remus here sees you as his cub, that transfers to me, and you will stay as our oldest son even when we have children of our own.”

     “So that means that Grandfather now has a pair of werewolves as children, great that means I have to break that news to him.” Harry sighed. “And he just got used to the idea of having a grandson.”

     “Yes, a grandson who is a pain in my arse, you set my snake on me! She wouldn’t stop nagging me until I gave her a rabbit!” Marvolo complained, sitting down next to Harry who had fallen over from laughing. “So who is it I have apparently adopted?”

     “Our wolves see Harry as ours Marvolo.” Fenrir tells the man.

     “Well that just means one more person looking out for my grandson. Nagini hisses at Marvolo then lies her head back down falling asleep again. “That snake will be the end of me I swear. And she has taken a liking to you Harry, so why are you all outside?” Remus and Fenrir also look at the teens who blush.

     “Well we were having a date until Remy showed up… Then we were going to go through some magazines for the wedding before Aunt Cissa and Sera get their manicured nails on them…” Harry tells everyone.

     “It is a scary idea, aunt Cissa and my mother planning our wedding…” Blaise shudders and pulls Harry closer to him.

     “Yes, speaking of, any changes to the contract yet?” Marvolo asks them.

     Blaise nods his head. “I know that Ronald, Ginevra and Granger are going to be going to Hogwarts again, so in our contract it is going to state that our contract will not break due to the others having sexual course with another under duress, such as potions, spells, including the imperius curse, and life threats.” Blaise tells them. Harry nods along, nuzzling into Blaise’s chest. 

     “That bitch can’t take me away from Blaise!” Harry mutters lowly. Blaise kisses the top of his head before they continue to talk to the other three. Soon the three older men decided to head inside themselves, Fenrir picking up Remus bridal style and carrying him into the house after he had started to nod off after a few hours of being outside. Marvolo saying that he had some more work to do and that he would see them tomorrow. “We should head inside to caro.”

     “Yes amore, we do need to talk about our wedding.” Blaise and Harry go inside and up to their rooms, they lie on the bed, Harry curled on top of Blaise’s chest. “So let’s make this easy, colors?”

     “I do like green, silver, and purple. No gold, and as little white as possible, it’s so cheesy! What about you?”

     “I am very partial to purple, dark green makes your eyes pop, and silver is very nice as a accent.”

     “Okay, so purple, and silver, and some hints of dark green here and there. Desert?” Harry asked.

     “I like chocolate, and I know you do as well, but… Let’s get a variety for our guests.”

     “That is a good idea, everyone would get what they want.”

     “Well that’s at least two things done for our wedding.” Blaise joked, Harry laughed until Blaise flipped them so that Harry was under him. “When do you want our wedding to be?”

     “I wouldn’t mind being married to you soon… I am partial to a Yule wedding.”

     “This Yule? It only gives us a few more months, but with aunt Cissa and my mother planning most of it…”

     “Don’t forget Remy, and my grandfather. It would be done in less than a week if we wanted to. Let our families run wild, we can get married in either December or January, I just want there to be snow.”

     “Then there will be snow amore.” Blaise kissed him and pulled back. “We’ll tell them in the morning.”  Blaise kissed Harry again this time making the smaller teen moan and arch his back. Blaise spells their clothes off, leaving them both naked. Blaise grinds his hips down making Harry moan loudly. “What do you want me to do baby? Do you want me to tie you up and spank you like the last time? Or do you want me to make love to you, slowly, making you wait on the verge of climax until I tell you to let go?” Blaise groans. 

     “Both, please!” Harry whines, he tries to grind his hips up into Blaise, but the older teen holds his hips down with one hand.

     “Such a greedy lion. But I will spoil you tonight.” Blaise kissed Harry sweetly before conjuring some silk scarves. “Okay baby, I’m going to tie your wrists to the headboard. I’m going to flip you over to have a better angle for you okay?”

     “Yess…” Harry almost hissed when Blaise kissed over his heart. Blaise flips Harry and secures his wrists to the headboard. “Now what are your safe words for me again?” 

     “Silver for good, Gold to stop, and Bronze to slow down.”

     “Count for me amore.” Blaise smacked Harry’s arse hard, Harry moaned and counted the one. Blaise alternated the smacks on either cheek and sometimes went a little lower in the middle, right over Harry’s hole, or balls, that only made Harry moan louder. After twenty smacks Harry had tears in his eyes and was leaking precum on the bed sheets. Blaise kissed his burning arse cheeks and then kissed up his back and between his shoulder blades. “You did amazing amore, just a little more for me and I’ll let you cum.” Harry moaned and nodded his head. His head was fuzzy and full of lust, pain, and love for his master. Blaise slicked up his fingers and slowly stretched Harry’s hole when he had four fingers inserted and Harry was trying to move back on them he withdrew and slicked up his cock. “Okay amore.” Blaise lined himself up and pushed in slowly. It took a few minutes until Blaise bottomed out, but when he did he pulled out just as slowly and pushed back in, hitting Harry’s prostate, making the teen see stars. They continued like that for about twenty minutes, until Blaise was about to cum, Harry was still hard as a rock, the teen’s cock purple from holding off on finishing without being told to by his master. Blaise rubs his thumb over the slit. “Come for me amore. Let me feel you come, milking my cock so you have all of my seed.” Harry screams Blaise’s name and ropes of come shoot out of his cock, Blaise thrust in two more times and fills Harry up. Blaise quickly unties Harry after taking a few deep breaths. “You did amazing amore.” Blaise kisses Harry’s eyelids, nose, and then lips. Harry hums and kisses back until he pulls away and yawns. “I’m going to put some lotion on your cheeks so you aren’t to sore in the morning amore.” 

     “Okay Caro. Thank you.” Harry yawns again, and starts to nod off. Blaise calls a house elf and spreads the lotion over Harry’s bright red arse and then lies down, with Harry curled on top of him. They sleep peacefully through the night, and past breakfast the next morning. They make it to lunch and Sera, Marvolo, Remy, Fenrir, and Narcissa are all there already eating when they get there.

     “Good afternoon boys. Everything alright?” Marvolo asks.

     “Yes grandfather, we talked about the wedding a little, we decided a few things, and we want everyone’s help for the rest.” 

     “What did you decide?”

     “Harry and I decided that our colors are going to be purple and silver, with green accents, to show off our houses. Slytherin and Zabini. And we are going to have a variety of cake so people don’t have to only eat what we want, which is chocolate. We also decided to get married… This Yule season.”

     “That only gives us a few months!” Narcissa almost yells.

     “Yes, but we are going to have the reception outside, with warming charms of course, I’m pretty sure we have the flowers decided, a variety of music to dance to, and the only thing really needed is the food.” Harry reminds Cissa. 

     “I believe with us all working together we will be able to pull off the wedding with no issue.” Remy reminds Sera and Cissa who are already whispering ideas to one another.

     “We will tell you if there’s anything major we want, or don’t want in the wedding. But we just want to be married as soon as we can, I don’t want anyone trying to take Harry away from me again.” Blaise growled, pulling Harry close to him, as if the other teen would try to escape him.

     “I’m in agreement with Blaise, the sooner the better, who knows what Dumbledore will try to do now that he doesn’t have the Weasley’s or the Prewett Lords behind him.” Harry shudders and moves more into Blaise. 

     Across the country one old man is muttering behind his desk. “I will get that little brat in my clutches again! He’s going for his mastery in potions, I will force Harry and Blaise to not see one another, Harry will have to do as I say, I am the headmaster! As long as he lives in the castle he falls under my orders! He will sleep upstairs in the dorms with everyone else! He will wear the school uniform. I will have to have Ginny follow him around, make sure she drops a few love potions into his food. Maybe if that stupid Zabini boy is still an issue I will have him doused with a love potion as well.” The headmaster keeps muttering ideas. He is so invested in his thoughts he doesn’t even see the contract for his own marriage change, nor does he see the little green beetle fly out the open window after a few minutes after the beetle reads the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another cliff hanger I know, I'm evil. The next chapter should have an article or two, I will have Severus talk about the mastery in potions. And possibly have Harry write to Neville about something.


	11. Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his party, and Rita came out with some more articles.

**Disownment in the Alley?**

 

_You read that right my faithful readers! Three people were disowned yesterday afternoon, who was it that was disowned from an ancient and noble house? Who would do such a thing! It was none other that Molly no name, Ronald no name, and Ginevra no name. How it came to be was quite simple. Lord Harry Potter and his fiance Heir Blaise Zabini had come to Diagon Alley to shop for their upcoming wedding, both have been very excited about their upcoming nuptials, and even though no date has been set it will be within the year we were told. Lord Potter, and Heir Zabini had just exited the wedding shop and were pounced upon by Ginevra no name, while her mother and brother were behind her showing and later announcing their support. At one point Ginevra no name stated that she knew better than lady magic, which of course readers we know that is not true. Soon Lord Arthur Weasley, along with Heir William Weasley, and Lords Prewett. You read that right readers Fred and George the infamous owners of the upcoming store are now the Lords to the most ancient and noble house of Prewett. Cast out Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra, Arthur also divorcing Molly in the process. For the full scene of the incident please see page 2. Soon after I got a quick interview with the Lords, and Heirs of all families, and they were all saddened by what they thought would be the best for their family. Lord Potter stated he thinks that Ginevra and the rest of the no names should get treatment as this is not normal behavior of his once friends. Of course with the headmaster throwing around compulsion and loyalty charms it is a wonder? Or are the three no names involved in this process? As we saw earlier Ronald stated that he along with Miss Granger who is said to be the smartest witch of the generation kept Lord Potter from even entering the library! I have a few issues with that dear readers. Soon after the incident word got out to Albus Dumbledore and he came charging into our offices here, and he quite loudly told and or demanded everyone to stop and listen to him, he told us all that Lord Potter was lying and that he was going to marry Miss No name. He then said or demanded that we not print anything about the incident, and if we were to, to write it in a bad light for Lord Potter. For full conversation please see page 4.  But enough about that I have more information to share with you! Alongside Lord Potter and Heir Zabini’s contract there was another sanctioned by lady magic herself, and the records have changed for the contract between Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra no name, and Alastor Moody. The three now have to be wed by September first of this year, that only gives a little over four weeks! Also the contract has changed stating that the three will have very limited magic around anyone, and cannot even protect themselves. Is this because Ginevra no name insulted lady magic? Or is it because Albus Dumbledore has tried to take over the world through our children and this is the punishment? I will let you decide readers. For the full contract please see page 3. Pictures of everything is on page 5._

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet correspondent._

 

**The Horror at Hogwarts continued!**

_In one of the last articles I went over Lord Potter’s first year in the wizarding world, now I will go over the summer before his second year, and his second year. Lord Potter would have still been eleven, however he should have been getting letters from the bank, and his friends. What I found out was that he never actually got any mail until a house elf showed up saying that he was taking Lord Potter’s mail for his protection. However that was only two of his friends, Miss Granger, and Ronald no name. Why didn’t he get any mail from his other friends? We asked various people and they all said that they had mailed him over the summer and never got a response from him. For all details of house elves, and full conversations from the other students please see page 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. After getting a letter stating that he was on probation from the school for casting a levitation charm, which at the time was cast by a house elf. All other incidences by the house elf see page 7. Lord Potter was picked up by the Lord’s Prewett and Ronald No name and then brought by flying car to their house named the burrow. After arriving at Hogwarts a week later everything was somewhat calm, or by the looks of it. A student was given a dark artifact and it was possessing the child. Hogwart’s wards should have covered that and the Headmaster should have been informed and taken act. He did not and let the child fall to the artifact, in turn releasing a deadly creature into the school. The creature was a Basilisk, that is right readers. One single look could kill. For more information on Basilisks please see page 8, and for all students harmed 9. Our children were receiving substandard teaching through Lockhart who obliterated himself with a defective wand. Our young savior at the time went with Ronald no name, who stayed behind after a cave in to the chamber of secrets and ventured forth to defeat the Basilisk… When the Phoenix that Albus Dumbledore praises is his familiar, the lightest of creatures on the planet flies down and helps Lord Potter, and even saves him from death after Lord Potter stabbed the Basilisk through the roof of its mouth. How did the phoenix know where Lord Potter was? It had to have been their before, or ordered down to help. So my dear readers, the headmaster knew all along where the chamber that housed a monster was located, why did the man not stop it sooner? Was it because he wanted Lord Potter to face a deadly challenge? Or was it because he wanted to train his weapon to die? I will find out readers and I will let you know._

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent._

  


     The breakfast table was completely silent as everyone read the paper, that silence was broken by Marvolo. “That was amazing! Everyone will want to have his head after this!” Marvolo exclaimed.

     “And right on your birthday amore! She has very good timing!” Blaise said kissing the younger's cheek.

     “That was a beautiful present. However I am looking forward to everyone’s gifts!” Harry laughed as Draco was bouncing between his place in between the twins. All of his friends were at the table, including the older Malfoy’s and Severus, Remus, Fenrir, Luna, Theo, Neville, Victor, Bill, Fleur Charlie, Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, and some of the death eaters came as well, only the elite of course. Bella, Rasbatan, Rodolphus, Barty, Theodore Nott Sr. Theo’s grandfather. Apparently Victor and Neville had started dating over the summer, Harry didn’t know how that happened, nor did he want to know. And he found out that Theo had a crush on Barty he and Luna were planning to get them together very quickly.

     “Well since my Heir is so impatient I think we should wait until to…” Marvolo was cut off when three people hexed him, and someone else silenced him. Marvolo now had flaming pink hair, his robes were bright blue with neon green stars, and he also had a beard to match. He looked like a Dumbledore impersonator. No one said a word, however Harry did conjure a mirror and passed it to his grandfather who screamed in shock, or well tried to. Marvolo canceled the silence charm and attempted to cancel the other schemes however they just changed to something worse. “Get this spell of of me now!”

     “Yes oh lord of darkness!” Fred canceled the color spells while George canceled the rest of them, with Luna’s help.

     “Let’s adjourn to the sitting room if that’s all done.” Sera announced clapping her hands once. “Harry can start to open his presents, after all you don’t turn sixteen every day!”  Sera and Cissa dragged Harry out of the room and into the living room with everyone else following, Blaise sat down next to Harry, and everyone else was seated around them.

     “I want to go last amore, so who’s present do you want first?” Blaise asked.

     “Luna?” Luna picked up her gift and brought it over to Harry, the wrapping was rainbow colored and totally Luna, Harry unwrapped the small box and inside were a few different sets of cufflinks. One set had a silver snake biting an emerald, one was a gold lion with ruby eyes, the third was a gold badger with onyx eyes, and the last was a silver eagle holding a sapphire. “Oh Luna these are brilliant!”

     “Each one represent one of the four houses, also they have protection charms on them! So don’t forget to wear them!.”

     “Our turn little brother!” Fred and George pass him their present. The box was quite big which worried Harry, the wrapping was purple and orange the twins colors. Opening the box Harry found some products from the shop.

     “Guys?”

     “Since we postponed the opening of the shop, for the next two weeks”

     “We wanted to give you some things.”

     “That will help you and the others out.”

     “Instant darkness powder.”

     “Bubbled moats.”

     “Transformation potions.”

     “And fireworks, along with some regular joke products.”

     “This is awesome! I have an idea on what to use these for.”

     “My turn!” Neville smiles at Harry.

     “Oh no.”

     “Don’t worry so much Potter. Honestly, forgetting to tell me until yesterday about everything.”

     “Hey you didn’t tell me about you and…”

     “Ya, ya you prat, just open the present.”

     Harry unwrapped the red and gold box inside was two long daggers both the length of Harry’s forearm. Both were solid black, with emeralds on the top handle.

     “Nev… I thank you!”

     “Nov mve Arry.” Victor handed Harry a medium sized box with black and red wrapping, with snitches on it. Inside was a thick tome about dark curses, and spells.

     “Thank you Victor!”

     “Arry! Bill and I’s turn.” Fleur said handing over a box with blue wrapping paper, and a silver bow. Inside was a book on warding in french, and one scroll in egyptian.

     Charlie passed his over next and the wrapping paper was of dragons which made Harry laugh, inside was a book about all creatures known, and some unknown.

     Arthur gave his next and it was a book on the Wizengamot.

     Narcissa and Lucius gave Harry a trunk, it was unwrapped, however the inside was full of new wizarding robes, muggle clothes, along with some muggle suits, and shoes, Harry thanked them and laughed when Cissa kissed his cheeks.

     Theo and Barty handed Harry a small box, inside were various transfiguration and defence books.

     Remus and Fenrir came up next and handed Harry a large box, the outside was a plain brown wrapping, he took off the lid and yelped when a furry bundle attacked his face with kisses, it was a black wolf cub with silver eyes. “Thank you Remy, Fenrir!” Harry laughed as he petted the cub. “You shall be Loki, you might not have green eyes, but I have a feeling that you are mischievous.”

     Tonks gave Harry her present which were books about being a metamorph and how to get in touch with the ability.

     Kingsley gave Harry books on law.

     Severus gave Harry a few potions books, that he had changed to make better.

     Bella, Rodolphus, and Rasbatan gave him various books and a few dark items.

     Sera handed him a small box with purple wrapping, when he opened the box his breath caught, it was the Zabini crest done in their house colors, amethyst and onyx stones with silver, it was a beautiful piece, Harry got up and kissed Sera on the cheek while thanking her.

     Marvolo gave his present next which were books written in Parseltongue, Harry smiled and thanked his grandfather, then Blaise moved from his spot next to Harry and stood in front of him.

     “This is a little unorthodox I know, but…” Blaise kneeled down and pulled out a small box. “I love you more than I have loved anyone else, and I know that we are already engaged, however It wasn’t how I imagined that it would happen, so, I want to ask you Harry James Potter, will you be my husband?” Harry stared blankly at Blaise, everyone held their breath until Harry threw himself at Blaise, knocking the older teen to the ground. Harry kissed his lips, and then his face multiple times over, the rest of the group were taking pictures and laughing. Blaise quickly took out the ring and slid it onto Harry’s finger, it was a simple design, with the Zabini crest, and like the pendant that Sera gave him it was silver, with onyx and amethyst gems.

     “I love it! Thank you!” Harry said quickly kissing Blaise deeply until Remus coughed when hands started roaming.

     “Congratulations to you both!” Cissa clapped and smiled at them. Rasbatan had his arm extended to Luna and led her to Harry. Luna kissed his cheek and beamed at him.

     “I’m so happy for you big brother! And so will the little one’s.” She said so faintly that no one heard her, even Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think Luna's dating? And the next chapter is going to speed through the next few weeks.


	12. Planning and potions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. Plan what they're going to do about Dumbledore, and Hogwarts.

     The rest of Harry’s birthday passed in a blur, the group partied and talked for the rest of the day and well into the evening, when it started to taper out with people having to go home because of work the next day Harry and Blaise excused themselves, Loki trotting along behind them, Harry’s new snake Belladonna had stayed behind to talk to Nagini who was a sort of mother figure to the snake. Once inside their rooms Harry fell on the bed, Loki hopping up next to him, curling up at the end of the bed.

     “I have a feeling that we will rarely get rid of your new little wolf amore.” Blaise snickered, walking over and petting the wolf.

     “But you have to admit that Loki will be protective of us, he was good with our family and friends, but if our enemies try and talk to us with him around, I believe that we will be fine.”

     “Oh, he is very protective of you.” Blaise leans over and kisses Harry on the lips, until he pulled back when Harry yawned and blushed. 

     “Sorry…”

     Blaise laughed and kissed his forehead. “It is fine amore, it’s been a long day, let’s go to bed.

     “Only four more weeks until september first, it’s going to fly by…” Harry said, snuggling up against Blaise when he crawled into bed after switching their clothes. 

     “You have the third year article almost done right? I know that the others are going to look forward to reading it.”

     “Rita, and Luna are going to put out a few smaller articels about Dumblefuck to have the public turn on him more, not that many people like him right now, but I want him at nothing, and plus I want to be there when Lucius comes in with the unanimous vote to kick Dumbledore out of Hogwarts forever.”

     “That would be fifth year then… So that would be around October?”

     “You are correct Caro. I want to see that man crushed for what he did…”

     “Well it’s a good thing that because we are formally engaged we get our own rooms, and also since your Lord Hogwarts you have the power in the castle.”

     “I can’t wait to see his face when I walk in…” Harry yawns and soon the two fall asleep curled around each other.

     Elsewhere in Scotland In the headmaster's office, Dumbledore is having another tantrum about Harry and Blaise. He is throwing blasting curses around the room destroying it further. The floo chimes and Severus walks through.

     “Headmaster you called?” Severus asked trying to fight back the sneer on his face. Dumbledore turned to glare at Severus. The darker clad man had a faint shiver run up his spine, but he didn’t worry about it, the old coot hasn’t realized where he has been going in the afternoon, and he wouldn’t believe that Harry and him get on now.

     “I want that Potter brat back under my control. I have learned that he wants to take a mastery in Potions, and you will douse him with potions that the teen makes himself. Or you will be put into Azkaban Snape, now get out.” 

     Severus turned on his heel and flood back to his quarters, then to Zabini manner to talk to the Dark Lord. He summons Missy and is taken to the man, who is currently sitting in the library with a thick tome in his hands. “Yes Severus? What did the old fool want?”  
“My Lord. The old fool wants me to drug Harry, with his own potions that he makes under the apprenticeship, he is threatening throwing me back in Azkaban.”

     “Don’t worry Severus, Harry will be fine, the Headmaster won’t be able to do anything by september first, Harry is going to be sitting with you at the head table or if the castle allows it, he will have his own table as the Lord of Hogwarts.”

     “Oh good. Where are the two of them? Usually one of them will be in the floo room after I’ve arrived.”

     “Hm… After the party Harry and Blaise went to their rooms. Doing what I don’t want to know.”

     Severus snickers. “Well Marvolo has the wedding planning gotten any farther for the two? Cissa, and Sera wouldn’t tell me anything!”

     “Yes yes… They decided for them to be bonded this yule, they’ve already decided the colors, and the desert flavors, they want a little for everyone, since they’re both happy with having chocolate, and the colors are a mix of the Zabini house colors, and Slytherin house colors. Anything else Cissa and Sera are plotting, Remus of course helping when he escapes from Fenrir.” Marvolo laughs.

     “And yourself of course. Just another month until September… Are the boys ready to go back?”

     “I believe Harry is looking forward to getting one up on everyone he hates, he took over Granger for smartest student in the generation, not even the year, he graduated two years early! And already has various masteries. Ronald no name is jealous because he doesn’t have either Harry’s brain, popularity, or his money. And Miss Ginevra no name is pissed that my grandson is betrothed quite happily to Blaise, and she can’t become the next lady Potter.” Marvolo snorts.

     “I still can’t wait to see that know it all’s face when she realizes that Harry is done with school before her, I believed that she was hoping that he would have to redo a year, while she and Ronald no name moved forward.”

     “Get me a pensive of that will you Severus. Now I do have a job for you, and Bella when she get’s back from her impromptu honeymoon with Rodo.”

     “Yes My lord?”

     “There hasn’t been any sign of Alastor Moody, now the daily hasn’t said what his thoughts are, but there has been no word from him… I want you to find him and… Force him into the spotlight.”

     “Of course My Lord. It would be a pleasure.” Severus grinned showing off his teeth, making him seem like a wolf.

     “Is there anything else Severus?”

     “No Marvolo, I have to get back to Hogwarts if anything changes I will find you.” Severus bowed and left the room, he didn’t see anyone while he made his way to the floo, he flooed back to Hogwarts and spent the rest of the evening brewing before going to bed himself.

     The next two weeks passed fairly quickly for the group. Harry finally threatening Rasbatan for dating his little sister, Luna just smiling at them both, Victor and Neville came out publicly after getting caught by reporters after a date, that was big news for a few days, while Neville and Victor were staying at Zabini manner Neville was sent Howlers from a few different people, one being Ronald No name, and the other was Granger. Victor sent back a few minor curses to get back at them, while Neville had a sadistic glint in his eye. Another article was sent out on August 16th explaining Harry’s third year, and a bit about how Alastor Moody is in hiding, not wanting to face the public for what he has done to the boy who lived, trying to force him to marry someone who is after his money.

     “Rita is a beautiful writer.” Neville mock whispered, wiping a fake tear away. Victor was snickering and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

     “Much better than having this stuff written about you, and the worse part is, it’s all true! She has evidence of everything! The next two articles are going to get the Headmaster kicked out!” Harry laughed, clapping his hands. Blaise walked back in with Lucius and Severus.

     “Oh he will be, right now he is officially on suspension. The school governors are going to be looking over everything that he has done, and since so far everything has proof it is not looking good for our dear headmaster. The governors are split, some still believe that the Headmaster didn’t do anything to you, and it’s all made up, but the majority are with you.” Lucius said taking a seat next to Draco. The twins were sitting on the floor in front of Draco with their legs stretched out, Victor and Neville were sitting to their left on a loveseat, while Blaise and Harry were sitting on Draco’s right in another love seat, there was another chair across from Draco which Severus quickly took, there were a few other open chairs for the others if they joined the group.

     “Are any of the professors being looked at?”

     “Sadly the governors don’t have the authority to fire teachers unless they’ve done something that can harm the children, however from what I’ve read in Hogwart’s charter, the Lord Hogwarts does.”

     Harry sits up straighter and smiles at Lucius. “So… That means I can fire that joke Trelawney, and Binns can get exorcised! Who has he picked to be the Defence teacher?” Harry asked looking between Severus and Lucius.

     Severus winces. “The headmaster wanted me to teach defence, however I declined stating that if I had you as an apprentice I would have you brewing with some of the student’s as an example of what not to do.”

     Harry waves him off, before smiling. “What would happen if we got grandfather to teach?” 

     “Would he want to?” Severus bemuses.

     “He did always love teaching others, whether that be curses or not…” Lucius hums.

     “Should we ask him first?” Neville asked.

     “Ask who first?” Marvolo asked walking into the sitting room, sitting down next to Severus in a free spot.

     “The Headmaster hasn’t found anyone to be a professor yet for defence against the Dark art’s… We were wondering… Hoping that you would want to take the position.”

     “You realize that that old coot probably believes I’m voldemort because I claimed to be a Slytherin… Lord Slytherin.” Marvolo deadpans.

     “Come on grandfather, you don’t want your future followers to be terrible at defence… Or do you?” Harry flutters his eyelashes at his grandfather who snorts.

     “That was terrible. And I would, however I need a way into the school… Wait… There’s a law stating that if the Headmaster doesn’t find a competent professor by the time of August first, that the Ministry can appoint a teacher, or that Lord Hogwarts can… Harry is Lord Hogwarts, however for now I believe it is best to not remind or tell the old coot, so I will go to the ministry with Lucius and Severus and ask for the position. I do have the qualifications to teach.”

     “The Headmaster can’t tell the Ministry that he has another teacher because he doesn’t want Marvolo because of who he is, stating that it’s a conflict of interest. Harry has already graduated, and if I remember correctly the other professors have taught their own children, they just can’t grade their work and pass it off to another professor.” Lucius tells them.

     “Then I will apply to be the new DADA teacher.” Marvolo decides.

     “It’s only another two weeks until we head back to Hogwarts… Oh shoot… Severus we should probably make that contract for me being your apprentice.” Harry remembers.

     “You just want your potions mastery this time correct?”

     “Yes, I already have defence, otherwise I would have asked to combine them, and you don’t have a politics mastery. That I would apprentice under Lucius if he would allow.”

     “I would be honored to have you learn under me.. However I would say go for your Potions mastery first. That will take longer I believe… But knowing you…” Lucius trails off with a smirk.

     “Oh I plan to finish all the potions within the year, I have the base already down, now it’s just to make them, and make them actually work.”

     “Yes… The three potions, one to heal the effects of being around a dementor, the other was a potion to bring forward hidden traits in the family, like the Black family ability with metamorph, and supposedly divination… The last one is up in the air, I don’t know what else, I might find something as I read through the old Parseltongue potions books…” Harry muses.

     “It sounds like you have a plan… For the most part, other wise you can rethink another potion.” Marvolo tells him.

     “It will piss off Dumbledore if you make a potion that brings back repressed or hidden magic from lines, I’ve already gotten word from the Goblins that a lot of ‘light’ people have had their magic blocked, and even some of the grey families.” Lucius tells them.

     “Shall I write up the basic contract stating that as you're my apprentice you will listen and follow what I say during your time as my apprentice, you can experiment either by yourself or if I watch on, you will collect and harvest some of the ingredients yourself. No one else besides your Head of the family, or your betrothed has authority over you, while you work under me.” Severus asked.

     “I believe that will be good, makes it so that Dumbledore can’t do anything as I apprentice under you.” Harry hums.

     “Wonderful, I will write it up and have you both approve it, that way it will be ironclad, and we will need to people to view the contract before you sign it, Blaise being one of them as Harry’s fiance.” Lucius tells them, both Severus and Harry nod.

     “So boy’s what do you all have planned for the next two weeks?”

     “Well Harry is going to help us study, and then when we get to Hogwarts he will put a time lock on the room of requirement so that we can get ahead in our studies, and study more advanced subjects that Hogwarts doesn’t have anymore.” Draco tells them.

     “I wanted to take warding, but Hogwarts doesn’t offer that class anymore.” Blaise sighs. Harry leans over and kisses his cheek which makes the darker teen smile.

     “You two are horrible.” Draco tuts at them. Harry turns on him and smirks. 

     “Oh saying to the brother of the two demon twins you're dating, I walked passed your rooms here last night…” Harry trailed off with a grin as he watched all three blush bright red, and Lucius turns a little green. 

     “I really did not need to hear that Harry.” Lucius grimaced.

     “Sorry Lucius.” Harry smiled at the older man. Severus and Marvolo laugh as Lucius still looks sick, Draco buried his face in his hands trying to avoid everyone in the room.

     “Anything else we can do to Hogwarts since Harry is the Lord?” Severus asked. “We are getting rid of the horrid teachers, but what about hiring? Could we hire some new people as well?”

     “I could, but I first have to walk into Hogwarts and have the castle accept me, which she will, but until then we are out of luck, at least that is what was in the charter.” Harry sighed. “Soon we can take Hogwarts…” 

     “Until we can take our home, we will plan. Now we should head to dinner before Sera, Cissa, and Remus hunt us down.” Marvolo announces to the group who groan. “Come on better to face the mother hens then have them hex us for missing meals.”

     “You can say that again, I’m still sore from when Cissa hexed me for staying outside harvesting my plants.” Neville said rubbing his arm. Victor kissed his hand as he hauled up the younger male.

     The group traveled to the dining room where the rest of their hodge podge family was sitting and chatting. Lucius goes to sit by his wife, and the Dark Lord sat next to Sera as the oldest in the room, Remus and Fenrir were chatting and motioned for Harry and Blaise to join them, soon everyone was seated and talking about their day and plans for the remaining two weeks. Sera asking when the next article about their school years were coming out, and Cissa on what they were planning about the teachers. They relay what they had talked about and chatted the rest of dinner, Remus and Fenrir asking Harry if he would be okay if they started to try for a child when Remus recovers after his ordeal with the old coot and his gang of idiots. Harry was extremely excited and was almost bouncing in his seat clapping his hands repeating over and over about being an older brother, with a huge grin on his face. Blaise was chuckling and kissed him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have Harry and Co. going to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's reaction to Harry and Co.


	13. Platform 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Co. say their goodbyes to their loved one's before going to the platform.

     Harry stretched his arms above his head and sighed. An arm tightened around his waist. “Good morning Caro.” Harry murmured turning around and snuggling into Blaise.

     “I don’t want to get up.”

     “You have to, it’s September first, everything is in place for today remember.”

     “Dumbledore is going to try something.” Blaise muttered pulling Harry on top of him.

     “He will, but remember we’re prepared for it. The contract is ironclad, and Severus isn’t going to let anything happen, nevermind grandfather, and Lucius. Remember everyone is going to be in the school, especially after the last article. Blaise smiled remembering the article from last week talking about how Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers, and after a fight where his sister was involved one of the two killed the innocent girl who had no control over her magic.

     “He’s going to be pissed about that amore, but we have everyone protecting us, I was surprised that Uncle Lucius was put into Hogwarts to oversee Dumbledore by Fudge, but that helps us out.”

     “Grandfather was placed as the DADA professor because Dumbledore fucked up again and was late, and the moment I walk into the castle I will be Lord Hogwarts officially. Dumbledore will find out then but we will watch him fall.”

     Blaise nodded and sat up, pulling Harry with him. “Come on amore, let’s shower and get ready, you have to leave first, with Severus, and your grandfather.” Blaise and Harry got up and went to the bathroom, it took a little longer than usual because Harry dropped to his knees and sucked off his lover, and after Blaise recovered took him against the wall. After they showered again, and changed they headed down to the dining room, where all of their friends, and family were gathered, Theo was seated next to Barty, Luna and her father sitting next to Rasbatan, Bella and Rodo next to Cissa, and Lucius, who were next to Draco and the twins, Sera was sitting next to Marvolo, and Neville was next to Victor, Fenrir, and Remus, who was on the other side of Theo, there were two seats open next to Sera and Marvolo which Blaise and Harry took greeting everyone a good morning.

     “You two need to read the paper.” Draco told them, pushing the Daily Prophet towards them. Blaise took it first reading the headline before handing it to Harry.

     “Oh my Goddess.” Harry snorts.

 

**_Dumbledore, Moody, and Miss Ginevra no Name finally Marry._ **

_           Hello my faithful readers, as you all know, Albus Dumbledore, Mad eye Moody, and Miss Ginevra No Name have been decreed to Marry by our Lady Magic herself for their actions against Lord Hadrian Potter, and his fiance Heir Blaise Zabini. Moody was found in one of the Order of the Phoenix's safe houses and was brought into holding, then Miss No Name, was brought in. Their magic immediately bound them together and now each have a mark on their wrists that cannot be glamored. Dumbledore was in the Ministry at the time and was brought to the room and the same happened for him. All three of them were screaming about Lord Potter, and Lord Le Fay, Lord Potter’s grandfather, and that the Older Lord is The Dark Lord. It was proven by the Goblins at Gringotts that the Dark Lord died on the night of October 31st 1981, the night he attacked the Potter’s. Everything from 1991 and until now, has been Dumbledore and a few key people that helped spread that rumor that the Dark Lord was back, even the past year when Lord Potter and a group of his close friends raced to the Ministry to fight off the thankfully late Dark Lord was a ploy by Dumbledore. I am thankful that Lady Magic has bound these three persons magic so they cannot harm our children anymore, and that they are now bound to one another. If anything changes I will let you know my faithful readers. _

_                     Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent. _

 

     Harry started laughing as he and Blaise read the paper, tears started running down his face. “OH I can’t wait to see them when we get to the school!”

     “It will be interesting to say the least brother dear. I know that Mcgonagall is going to cause some trouble for you.”

     “I’m not surprised, but is she also in trouble?”

     “She is one of the teachers that have been found taking money from students vaults and keeping their heritage a secret. She has also been adding Dumbledore in a few things, we can’t fire her yet as you know.” Lucius reminds him.

     “The moment I walk through the doors.” Harry sighed.

     “Make a pensive for all of us not in attendance please! Neville asked them.

     “I would sell that after the old coot falls. You would make millions.” Draco tells him.

     “Oh, I plan on making millions off of him anyway. We just have to set the board, and wait for his move.”

     “He told me to drug you, but after I show him the magical binding contract that five of us signed, he can’t order me to do a thing to you.”

     Sera smiled at the large group of people around them and sighed, not wanting to break up this moment. “Sorry to say everyone, but it’s time for us to leave, we have to get to the station. Are we going through the floo?”

     “I think that would be for the best Sera, let’s all meet in the entrance hall in ten minutes, so everyone can say their goodbyes.” Marvolo nodded to Rasbatan and Barty who looked at their lovers sadly.

     Xeno, Remus, Fenrir, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, the twins, Victor, Neville, Marvolo, Bella, Rodo, Sera, Harry, and Blaise left the dining room leaving only Luna, Rasbatan, Barty, and Theo. The lovers smiled at one another. Barty pulled Theo into a rough kiss. And Rasbatan pulled Luna onto his lap kissing her sweetly, until Luna bit his bottom lip, making the older man growl and kiss her fiercer. After they pulled away they said their goodbyes, in the main hall everyone who couldn’t floo to the platform were hugging the teens. Bella gave Harry, Draco, and Blaise a kiss on the cheek, and when Luna came back in with Theo she kissed the blonde on the forehead warning her to use the curses to protect herself for her. Rodo hugged everyone, and when Rasbatan and Barty came back they hugged the teens and wished them good luck. Sera and Blaise flood over first, then Harry with Marvolo, Severus, than Lucius, Draco, Cissa, the twins, Theo, Luna, Xeno, Neville, and Victor. Once they were all on the platform people started whispering about them nothing was mean or catty but people were pointing at the more famous couples and talking about how Harry had graduated early with honors, and that Neville had already taken some of his NEWT classes and could graduate early as well in some classes.

     “Looks like some are already gossiping.” Blaise whispered to Harry who laughed, gaining their group more attention.

     “Come now everyone! On to the train! You don’t want to be late today do you!” Cissa said loudly to the group who was saying their final goodbyes to their parents. 

     “We’ll write regularly!”

     “And take you out during the weekends!”

     “Let us know if anything happens and we will floo or sneak in!” Fred and George went back and forth to Draco who smiled fondly at them. He kissed them both on the lips when someone shot a spell at them. Immediately everyone’s wand was drawn and the attacker was stunned. No one recognized the male attacker at first until Molly no name came over with Ginevra and Granger and started screaming at them.

     “How dare you attack my son!” She screeched at them.

     “Molly no name, I don’t know why you’re even allowed out, I know for a fact you can’t pay for the tuition for the school, and we retracted all scholarships except to orphans, which your only children are not. And you daughter is married, only she would be allowed in the school at this time.” Lucius told the woman with a sneer. Ginny and Granger were glaring at him.

     “There is no such rule! You made that up, it isn’t anywhere in the Hogwarts charter, I’ve read every single rule that Hogwarts has there isn’t one.”

     “Well, Miss Granger there is where you are wrong. The Lord Hogwarts decided that rule after what has been happening over the years, and the Lord Hogwarts is working with the Goblins to find out where the school’s missing money is, that is why there are going to be observers in each and every class. The board of governors, along with various ministry officials such as Madam Bones and a few Aurors are going to be watching over the school. You are allowed to go to school because of your academic record and your parents paying for you to go to the school. Ronald No Name here has no scholarship, and his mother cannot afford to pay for him to go, so his wand will be taken away until he can either afford to go to the school or be awarded a grant to go to the school and work to pay off his debt. Furthermore Ronald No Name attacked my son when he was saying goodbye to his lovers, what is wrong with that?”

     “They are not to associate with Death eater scum like you I raised them better! Fred, George! Leave that Malfoy scum and come back home!”

     “No.”

     “You’re not our mother anymore.”

     “And you have no say in our lives.”   
     “Our Father accepts our love with Draco.”

     “And so does the rest of our family.”

     “Which doesn’t count you.”

     “As father disowned you, and your children.”

     “And we did as well Molly No Name.”

     “Fred! George! How can you say that to your mother! Apologize right now! It’s bad enough Harry’’s lying about being related to a magical person, who he is not! And lying about his scores when he cheated to pass his NEWTs is Not acceptable! Dumbledore already said that he is revoking his graduation, and he will be a fifth year!”

     “We don’t have a mother, or a sister, or a brother called Ron. And Harry hasn’t lied about his scores, Amelia Bones approved the scores herself, after it was certified by magic and Lady Greengrass.”

     “Dumbledore has no power over me anymore Granger. And Lord Le Fay is my biological Grandfather, my mother was born a Le Fay, and a Fawley. She was kidnapped because the Fawley's didn’t join either the Dark or the Light they stayed neutral.”

     “You have no proof of that!” Granger sneered at him.

     Harry raised a brow at her. “I believe that a Gringotts birth certificate would be proof enough for the entire wizarding world, as the Gringotts seal cannot be faked.” Harry flicked off some lint from his shoulder and sneered back at her. “And I am Lord to the houses of Potter, Black, Fawley, Prevell, Emrys, Rosier, Mckinnon, there are a few others, but you will learn that soon enough.”

     Neville snickers and Victor kisses him on the forehead, trying not to laugh at the women's faces.

     “Victor! How dare you stand here and laugh! And dating Neville! That is ridiculous! You can do way better with a witch, being with a man is immoral!” Granger screeches. When Harry laughed outright Ginny screamed at him.

     “How dare you Harry Potter! You forced me to marry Dumbledore and Moody! I was supposed to be your wife! And you went to sleep with some slytherin whore! You’re going to be mine as soon as I divorce Dumbledore and Moody!”

     “You should really teach your children more manners Miss No Name, otherwise they could be on the wrong side of the law, you’re already homeless, Lord Weasley kicked you out of that hovel and tore it down to make room for a new cottage, if you don’t want to spend the night in Azkaban I would remove yourselves from the platform.” Sera told them coldly.

     “How dare you!”

  
     “Miss No Name, if you would leave the platform, you’re causing a disturbance, and your son is going to be brought in for attacking Heir Draco Malfoy. There were dozens of witnesses, and you have no business being here.” A male Auror spoke up walking over to the group, the man had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, there was a female Auror next to him that had black hair and blue eyes looking stern.

     “My children have to go to school!”

     “No they do not, you do not have the money to afford it, unless you would take a loan out from the bank, however the Goblins have already shut down all of your accounts because of your thieving.”

     Molly, Ginevra, and Granger all started screaming about how they didn’t steal anything and that they were being paid.

     “You were being paid from money from my account, what would you call that? You didn’t have permission, furthermore it is illegal to do so to a minor, which before 1994 I was. The headmaster had no right to take my money either, even if he was my guardian, which he was not, it was always my grandfather, or Sirius.”

     “We didn’t steal any money!” Granger hissed at him. “You’re just a liar, and an attention whore, you never had parents, and now look, you're splitting up families to cause destruction, you’re siding with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself! The man admitted he was the Dark Lord!” 

     “My grandfather? He is Lord Slytherin, just as I am Heir Slytherin. I never said that the Dark Lord was back, that was Dumbledore. I told the public at the end of fourth year that it was Dumbledore spreading that news.”

     “That is a lie Hadrian James Potter!”

  
     “No it is not, the only thing I said was that Pettigrew killed him! That was it, they found compulsion spells riddling my system, some made me do whatever Dumbledore wanted. The Dark Lord isn’t dead, in our family charter it states that he died in 1981, the night he tried to kill me. If you can’t accept that then it’s your own problem Granger.”

     “Auror Mac Hannigan, Auror Goldstone, if you could please remove these people from the platform.”

     “Of course Lord Malfoy, we overheard the conversation from the moment Ronald no name shot the spell at Heir Draco, and the slander that Miss Granger has been saying about yourself Lord Le Fay.” the female Auror levitated Ronald, and grabbed Ginevra’s arm before apparating out of the platform, the male auror grabbed Molly and Granger and did the same thing before they could do anything else.

     “How long until that hits the paper?” Neville asked.

     “Not long, I saw Skeeter flying around a little bit ago.” Harry murmured to him.

     The Hogwarts express whistled signaling it was time to leave the station and everyone said their goodbyes, the teenagers who were still in school got onto the train and after it left Harry apparated to the Hogwarts gate with Lucius, Severus, and his grandfather. “Are you ready to see the old coot’s face?”

     “He knows we’ve arrived, he had someone from the order watching the gate.” Marvolo spoke quietly nodding to the bushes.

     “Well then, let’s give him a show.” Harry smirked placing his palm on the gates, they glowed gold before opening for the small group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being late! I had a lot of things going on, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the next week or so.


	14. Dumbledore meet's Lord Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dumbledore have their confrontation, and the sorting hat has some fun.

     Hurrying down the path towards them was none other than Dumbledore himself, along with Mcgonagall, and Flitwick. Once when Harry stepped foot onto the grounds a bright light flashed throughout the grounds and over Harry, all the teachers present besides Severus gasped as they saw Harry’s robes which were dark green and cut to fit add the Hogwarts crest, all four houses were on his chest. The teachers felt a pull on their magic, and they noted that it was to Harry, Flitwick figured it out first and bowed. 

     “Lord Hogwarts.”

     “Professor Flitwick.” Harry nods after he noted some of the wards that were changed, and others were barely working.

     “My dear boy, enough of this joke, you need to start your fifth year over again because of this issue.” The older man looked like he swallowed a sour lemon, his face was screwed up tightly and he had a grimace on his face.

     “Dumbledore, you’re already treading on thin water regarding the students here at my castle, I am Lord Hogwarts, and as Lady Bones has already told you I’ve graduated from this school with honors, two years early, and setting your little minions on me at the platform has done nothing except get them arrested for attacking Heir Malfoy. As all of the teachers have felt I am now Lord Hogwarts, the castle has accepted me as Lord and I plan on changing this school so that it is the proud school it once was. All the teachers are going to be looked at, and we have people going through the records of everyone’s grades, there is already one person to be fired and replaced.”

     Dumbledore glares at Harry until Flitwick clears his throat. “Lord Hogwarts, are my relatives helping in this issue regarding the school?”

     “Yes they are, and besides them, Lady Bones has graciously allowed Aurors to be placed within the school, and a few higher ministry workers are going to be observing all the classes and the common rooms.” Harry informs them. Dumbledore speaks up then.

     “You’re taking away the students rights to privacy! No one besides the Head of houses are allowed into the common rooms! And you’re staying in the Gryffindor tower with the rest of the students from your house.”

     Harry scoffs at him. “I will do no such thing, and they are going to be in the common rooms to make sure no bullying goes on, I know for a fact that several people in three houses were getting bullied horribly and that the teachers did nothing to stop it, and there is going to be a new system for house points. Too many times have students from other houses have been given detentions for something that another house would have only had some points removed. We will be having a staff meeting in an hour in the great hall to go over the new rules, Aurors and other observers will be here by then.”

     Mcgonagall nods her head and turns around storming into the castle, she knew not to piss off the young Lord, even if he used to be one of her lions, Harry was her boss now. Dumbledore followed after her in a huff. Flitwick raised an eyebrow at the retreating figures. “I can tell that they’re going to be a problem Lord Hogwarts, do you want my help in locating the other professors?”

     “Please call me Harry professor Flitwick, i’m still me, even though I own Hogwarts, unless you do something to harm the children, or my family you’re fine. You’re a great teacher and the only thing I have an issue with is the blatant bullying in Ravenclaw. Which is one of the topics we’re going to talk about later.”

     “Of course Harry, I know i’ve had issues with it in my house, but every time I try to catch the bully, the victims say that they aren’t being bullied. And please call me Fillius.”

     Harry nods. “If you could help us gather the professors, I know where the fake seer is, and Professor Sinistra.”

     “I will fetch Pomona, and Poppy, they were going to be in the greenhouses this morning.” Fillius told the small group as he walked swiftly away.

     “I will get Aurora, and the fake…” Harry sighed walking up the path to the castle with Lucius, Severus, and his grandfather behind him.

     “I will get Hagrid, but I know that you’re going to only let him be the groundskeeper.” Severus said as he turned down a smaller path leading closer to the woods. 

     “I will find Vector, Pince, and Filtch.” Lucius told them as they walked into the castle. Marvolo goes off with a wave to find the other teachers. After all the teachers were rounded up and brought into the great hall they had a lunch feast spread out for them. Once when all the teachers were seated and the Aurors and the ministry officials, Dumbledore made to speak when Harry stood up and smiled at everyone.

     “Hello everyone, thank you for coming to the first staff meeting, now I know some of you have questions on what is going to happen over the year, but first while we eat I want to go over some new rules, and how the point system will work. Too many times while I was going here, and no doubt when you went here you all noticed that when one house broke a rule they got a point taken, and if it was another they would get detention, no more. All houses will have the same amount of points either taken or gained, or they will have the same detention.” Most of the professors started nodding a few had scowls on their faces which Harry and the others in their group noticed. “As you can see there are a few Aurors and heads of departments, they will be observing all the classes and the common room’s. Every teacher is going to be evaluated from student reports, classroom ethics, behavior, OWL grades, and NEWT grades. If any one feels like you are harmful to teach children in my school you will be removed. Binns is going to be exercised from his position as History teacher, and there will be two new classes that are mandatory for first years starting this winter it will be a semester long class, one for muggle raised children, and one for magical raised one’s so they learn about the others culture.”

     Professor Vector raised her hand and Harry nodded to her. “So let’s say that we found a first year sneaking out of curfew, what would be the punishment?”

     “If it was only the first time with them sneaking out remove twenty house points, if they do it again it’s a detention. Though I also want to implement a different curfew, first years and second years have to be in the common room by eight, in bed by nine, third through fourth until nine, sixth and seventh years until ten. Seventh years can go home during the weekend but have to be back by monday for their first class. All teacher can pick a few seventh years to help teach the younger years so they can focus on the OWL and NEWT students.”

     “That’s a good set up, it gives us more time to focus on the older students taking their exams, and it gives the older students experience helping others.” Professor Babbling spoke up. “Even though I don’t teach the first and second years, my class is still hard to understand, and I have a lot of students coming to me after classes to talk when I could be helping the OWL and NEWT students prepare for their exams.” The rest of the elective teachers nod their heads in agreement, minus Sybill and Hagrid.

     “Arry, we don’ need more elp, the students ar fine on their own studying.” Hagrid said loudly. Harry frowns at the man and moves to Sybill who spoke loudly over him.

     “We don’t need anyone watching over us in classes, my students need time to find their inner self!” She said loudly.

     “This isn’t a discussion, you will have other adults in the classes observing, making sure you all follow the new school rules, if a teacher is breaking the rules themselves, showing favoritism they will be dismissed and not allowed to return to Hogwarts. There will be no more bullying from any of the houses, including within their own house, every professor is responsible to make sure that every student is being cared for, and not bullied. Miss Lovegood from Ravenclaw has been horribly bullied from the day she started here, not one person in Ravenclaw talks to her, her friends are in Slytherin, and Gryffindor and most of them are a year older than her. Her things are constantly being stolen and destroyed and I know Lord Lovegood is on his last straw of the matter, he constantly is replacing her items. And no you cannot blame Miss Lovegood for being flighty, last year Theo put a ward around her trunk showing every time someone would sneak into and steal her things, almost every night someone did that. It need’s to stop. There are multiple students every year that refuse to return due to the bullying between houses, and even within their house. Gryffindor is full of backstabbers, Ravenclaw hates anyone that isn’t like them, and Slytherin spreads rumors, as does Hufflepuff.”

     “Now Mr. Potter, surely you’re exaggerating. There isn’t a bullying problem in my school.” Dumbledore said bringing attention to himself.

     “I have evidence of the bullying, and when it is noticed it depends on the house if they get punished. Slytherin’s get detention, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are deducted house points, and Gryffindor has nothing done to them except the saying “don’t do it again.” And when they do, it’s like a broken record.” Harry sits down and motions Lucius to continue.

     “There are a list of classes that are going to be introduced to the school come december, when second term begins, it will be mandatory for all first years to attend some of these classes, such as etiquette, wizarding studies for muggle raised, muggle studies for wizarding raised, Hopefully by next year we can bring in more classes and have fuller schedules, I know a few students who want to learn other languages. Latin will be taught in first year as well as second so students have a basic understanding of what they are casting. Any other classes to be added will need to be reviewed, but a few students have asked for a politics class, and one about rituals.”

     “Those classes were removed because they taught Dark principles! I will not allow them back in my school!” Dumbledore slams his hand down on the table shocking everyone with the outburst.

     “They will be added to My School Dumbledore, the only reason you’re still in a job is because I allow you to be here, You have no say in what classes are to be added. Your job is to make sure that the students are being cared for and that nothing harmfull happens to any student upon the grounds of Hogwarts, and that includes the Forest and Lake.” Harry told the man firmly, a few of the staff looking at him with pride that he’s standing up for the school. “If you do not like the changes you can leave.”

     “I will do no such thing! I have been headmaster for over fifty years! You can’t fire me! Or make me leave!”

     “I can and if you pose a problem I will have you removed from Hogwarts. I already have to fix the wards because you let them fall into shambles. Now be quiet, We need to make the new school rules and what the punishment is going to be for each one. It will be posted in every common room by the end of the feast.” So for the next few hours while the students rode the train and caught up with their friends, the professors of Hogwarts, and the ministry workers took to creating the new school rules, how many points a student should get for being the first one done, second one done, or third one done in the class. Top  five students of each class, for every year will be given fifty points each at the end of each month.

  
  


**New School Rules:**

_ If a student is late to class once, five points removed, a second time one detention, a third time three days worth of detention. _

_ If a student is caught out of bed, ten points removed for the first infraction, after that it is twenty points removed and three days detention. _

_ If any student is found bullying another student, the bully will be given one week of detention, club rights revoked, and Hogsmeade trips revoked, and have 50 points removed from house. _

_ If a student is found shooting spells at another student outside of class they will receive three nights detention, and the removal of 20 points. _

 

     There were multiple other rules with their punishments listed as well and after six copies were made they were sent to be posted in the common rooms and in the main hall, and on Fitch's door. Since the staff and observers had another four hours until the students arrived Harry showed them where they would be staying. The castle made rooms for each of the observers to stay in the castle, two people would stay in the common rooms and have a door leading to their rooms via the common rooms. The rest would stay on various floors including the dungeon. Harry was also lead to his own chambers which were conveniently in the dungeon, it turns out that Hogwarts had Heir rooms which Harry was given, he also had rooms for each of the founders, but the Slytherin Lord rooms would be his grandfathers, and connected to his office, and classroom. Harry called the head house elf and asked for a breakdown on their jobs, and if there was anything that they needed.

     The head elf who was named Jooky was old, as old or older than Kreature but was a lot nicer than the Black’s house elf. The elf started crying, and wailing that his new Master Hogwarts was a kind one, and always had been in school. Harry just smiled and patted Jooky on the head and dismissed him after being told that the house elves are fine. Harry still had time to kill so he decided to go into the private lab that Severus had set up for him that was in the dungeons. He quickly made his way to the room and surveyed it, it was set up like his lab at Zabini manner and he smiled, obviously Severus had snuck in with some help to design the room here, but he was happy, he had a few of every cauldron, brass, silver, gold, crystal, and even a diamond one, and while it was smaller than a standard size two it was perfect for elixirs. Harry started checking the cupboards and found ingredients that were rarer to obtain, no doubt that either his grandfather, or Blaise were behind that one. After checking to see what he would want or need to get he made a list and put it on the larger student desk that was on one side of the room, the other desk already had papers, and an inkwell and quill on it so he assumed that it was Severus’s for when he would observe. Checking the time again he found it was almost time for the Hogwarts express to arrive. He quickly cleaned himself off and left the room, after warding it so that only Severus, Blaise, Draco, and his grandfather could enter for the moment, later on he would change it to allow his friends in, however right now he wanted to be safe. 

     Harry arrived before most of the other professors and observers, the head table had to be added to because of the amount of adults that would be staying over the course of the year. Harry was also conveniently seated between Severus, and Marvolo, while Lucius was sitting on Severus left, next to Dumbledore. The old coot wasn’t in the Hall at the moment but that would change, and Harry couldn’t wait to see his face. At about ten to Dumbledore came in with his robes flowing out behind him, trying to maintain the power he's always had shown, but when his eyes search the staff table a tick starts above his right eye as he notes that Lucius was sitting next to him. Dumbledore goes to his seat and sits down, grumbling about the ministry officials who had now all shown up. Amelia Bones was sitting next to Babbling, Lord Smith was sitting by Minerva, a few nameless people that worked for the Dark were all seated by a teacher, and the few Aurors were sitting amongst the staff. Tonks and Kingsley were also sitting at the table by Sinstra and Sprout. Soon Minerva left and soon after the older students came in and sat down at their tables, a lot of people were looking at the staff table confused at what they were seeing, and a few were muttering to each other. Harry’s eyes sought out his fiance and he smiled when Blaise looked up at him. Blaise winked to him and smiled at Harry when the older teen caught his eye, Draco snickered and nudged him and Blaise glared at him until Draco nodded towards the Headmaster who was livid. Blaise bit his tongue to keep from laughing outright, both Slytherins ducked their heads to avoid being seen. Soon Mcgonagall came in with the first years and the hat gave it’s customary song, however it was different than it usually is.

 

While you may not think i’m pretty

I have a lot of knowledge

That I’m about to bestow onto you

All years and ages should listen

To my song or they’ll be in

 

Gryffindor the house of the brave

Those put into this house has squandered

What ol’ Godric wanted

Turn your backs on one another

If someone is different

 

Ravenclaw the house of the smart

But what this house isn’t is 

If you’re brains lie not in academics

 

Will you be in Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal

Not one Witch or Wizard has been remembered

For their loyalty to their house.

Bullies run rampant 

And the house is low on kindness to.

 

Slytherin is the closest to have come so far

The house of the cunning, yet also shrewd

Together they are strong, but when rivalries thriive

They will put a knife right into your back.

 

I don’t fight with everyone much

I let you all have the first choice 

But the second is mine

 

As the sorting hat of Hogwarts I decree

That all students at Hogwarts be resorted by me

Rivalries run thick and wide

To be resorted might make the wound close

 

First years first, then older years down

Each one to be sorted by the thinking cap

First years still have say, older years do not

If I put you in a new house, that is where you will stay.

  
     The hall went quiet as the sorting hat’s song, not one person breathed, until a first year whispered. “What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people are going to be resorted. I might have Harry also resorted because of reasons.


	15. Re sort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcements for the new rules are made, along with what Harry is hoping to get done.

     “Well… It looks like the sorting hat has decided that to help end the house rivalries that every student will have to get resorted. First years you will go first like the hat said, then the older years seventh down to second.” Lucius stood up and announced to the school. Dumbledore tried to protest this loudly.

     “The students don’t need to get resorted! The hat just want’s to cause more issues!”

     “Dumbledore, you’re already treading on thin water. The sorting hat, which has been around since the founders has demanded a school wide resort. That means something has been going wrong for years, and we can ask the hat to answer questions about that.” Harry stood up and told the man. “I am Lord Hogwarts, the hat and this school belong to me. Do remember that. Lucius please.”

     Lucius nods his head and motions for Minerva to continue with the first years. Soon all the first years were seated at their house tables, around fifteen in Hufflepuff, seventeen in Gryffindor, eighteen in Ravenclaw, and the largest number at twenty in Slytherin. Mcgonagall called forward all the seventh years and produced a scroll for their year sorted by last name. The seventh years were sorted quickly, some that were in Slytherin changed to Ravenclaw, a few in Hufflepuff switched to either Slytherin or Gryffindor, and Gryffindor to Hufflepuff. The sixth years were up next and that took a while, as it was Harry’s class everyone was screwed up, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne went back to Slytherin, Crab, Goyal, and Millicent went to Hufflepuff, Theo and Tracy Davis went to Ravenclaw. The original Ravenclaws mostly stayed where they were a few switching to Hufflepuff or Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs switched houses, some going to Slytherin like Susan Bones, while her friend Hannah went to Gryffindor. In Gryffindor Sheamus went to Hufflepuff, Dean went to Ravenclaw, Padma Patil went to Slytherin where Lavander brown went to Hufflepuff. Neville stayed in Gryffindor much to some people’s amusement. The fifth years no one really switched, Luna was a hat stall, as she was perfectly a tie between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and it was up to her to decide, and she decided to be both. “Why be one house when you can be two?” Her robes changed to be blue and green with silver and bronze accents, she skipped over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise. The sorting continued a few people switching houses for the rest of the years, soon everyone was sorted into their correct houses and the hat spoke again. “Lord Hogwarts, if you would. I know you’ve already graduated, but it would be good for you to be resorted again.”

     “Of course.” Harry stood up and made his way over to Lucius, after sitting on the stool Lucius placed the hat upon his head.

 _‘You still are the same, yet you have changed. I still stand by what I said, that Slytherin would have been good for you Lord Hogwarts. However you are perfectly balanced like your little sister miss Lovegood. So.’_ “It had better be! All Hogwarts Houses! Lord Hogwarts has every aspect that the four founders wanted in their Heirs.”

     “Thank you.” Harry stood up and made his way towards the head table when someone spoke up.

     “How could he be Lord Hogwarts?”

     Harry turned and smiled at the small first year, it was a young girl with red hair that was placed into ravenclaw. “I am Lord Hogwarts because I am Lord two three of the Hogwarts houses by blood, and the other by magic and blood, I am not Lord Slytherin that is my grandfather, Lord Le fay-Slytherin. Your new DADA professor. There are many things that are going to change over the year as the sorting hat has said. Hogwarts no longer will tolerate bullying of any fashion. There are new rules which we will go over, and as Lord Hogwarts I have the right to change this school back to how it used to be, when it was the top school in the world, we are outclassed by the american schools, by Russia, and the rest because we are dropping classes that have been offered for hundreds of years, we don’t even have all the core classes taught.”

     Flitwick silenced Dumbledore and stuck him to the chair so he couldn’t speak, he knew that Harry was going to say something that the Headmaster did not like, but the old man had to realize he wasn’t going to be the headmaster for much longer, Harry Potter was much more powerful than he was letting on. Flitwick had read a lot of books over his years, he was a half blood, he was half Goblin and knew many things that the wizards had forgotten, and Lord Hogwarts had the power to fire anyone and ban them from the estate was only one of the things he could do.

     “It has been far too long that Gryffindor has been let off with only a slap on the wrist for something, that if anyone from another house would do would get them either detention or suspension, from now on every student will be treated the same, no matter what house they’re in. If you’re out after curfew you will have point loss and detention, no matter what house you’re in. If a teacher does not do this, they will be in a lot of trouble, I will only give three chances to each teacher until I find someone else to take their place, There will be no more bullying, no more accidental injuries caused by a faulty spell gone astray in class. The school governors, aurors, and ministry officials are here to watch over the students and the teachers to make sure everyone is complying with my new rules, if you do not like it, you can always withdraw and go elsewhere, starting at Yule there will be new courses, some will be mandatory to take, others will be electives that you can take at third year, such as languages, government, there will be apprenticeships, if you’re more advanced in a particular subject, you will be able to move ahead of your classmates, you won’t be held back because others aren’t as fast at that subject as you are, however you will be held back if in a core subject if you’re doing badly before your OWL’s.” Harry spoke proudly at the changes that they were making to the school, he knew that a lot of students had questions, but it was time to eat, it had been a long day for most of the student’s. “Now I know you all have questions, and you may ask them later, your head’s of houses, and the ministry officials will be in the common rooms later to answer any questions you have. If you wish to speak to me yourselves you need only to find me. Now let us eat.” Harry clapped his hands and the food appeared. Students and teachers alike started to dig in, at the head table there were some conversations going on between some of the professors and the ministry officials and governors, most were happy about the changes being made, a few like Sybill, Hagrid, and Minerva were upset and angry that Harry was changing things that he had no right to change.

     “Ow Arry changed, I don know. Ee was a good bo’ earile on.” Hagrid muttered around his goblet.

     Mcgonagall was nodding her head. “That boy has no manners, he’s treating Albus like he’s done something wrong when it’s Harry, I know he had some play in it, he’s just like his father, always getting into trouble, this will come back to bite him.”

     Finally an Auror butted in. “I don’t know what that old coot has been spouting off, but if you read the paper, you would realize it’s the truth for once. The headmaster is now bounded to Moody, and Ginevra no name, because he stole from Harry, and did other things like steal from his vaults. He had no right to do so.”

     “He didn’t steal from Harry, that boy was his charge, those payments went for his upbringing, he was a spoiled prince at his home!”

     The auror scoffed, his blond hair flipping over his shoulder. “I don’t know how you would even think that, he’s only now starting to gain weight, he was and has always been abused by his so called relatives, which are not even blood related to him. He is my cousin, we are blood related through his mother, Harry is a pure blood like many others, his mother was kidnapped when she was an infant and was placed with the Evans. My mother was devastated when that happened, she lost her sister, and her niece at once, I lost a cousin I never knew, and now my Lord is my long lost cousins son. My Lord to my house has never lied about what happened at his relatives, and he is the grandson of Lord Le fay-Slytherin. He will be getting married to Heir Zabini. Dumbledore should have never been his charge, and he never was, it was always Harry’s grandfather after Sirius Black was arrested. The Headmaster has been pulling the strings for far too long, and they’ve snapped.”

     Minerva glared at the auror until Harry stood up and gave the last well wishes and warnings of the night. “I know you’re all tired, and ready to go to bed, but I have to remind everyone that the Forbidden forest is just that Forbidden! Until you get at least an EE on your NEWT’s should you go in there without supervision. The new school rules are posted outside the great hall, on Filch’s office, which also has the list of banned items, and in everyone’s common room. Goodnight everyone, classes will start on monday, so you have tomorrow to explore, class schedules will be out tomorrow so you know what time’s your classes are and where. And all first years get a map of the school to help you find your way.” Harry dismissed them and everyone left, besides his fiance. Harry smiled lovingly at him and kissed him when he got up and moved to him.

     “It was a brilliant speech amore. You have all the first years around your fingers.”

     “How’s Theo? I was surprised to find he got switched.”

     “Ah, that was the joke of Slytherin, we knew a few were hidden claws, it’s more surprising about the hidden Gryffindors actually.”

     “Mr. Zabini you need to go to your common room for the night, it’s almost curfew.” Dumbledore snapped out, glaring at the two teens. Harry raised a brow at that and smirked slightly, not too obvious to anyone besides Blaise.

     “Blaise is rooming with me, or did you forget that engaged couples can share rooms Headmaster, because I know a few other seventh years are engaged and sharing rooms.”

     Sinstra cut off Dumbledore before he could speak, she wasn’t liking how he had been acting over the last few years, especially since Harry had some to Hogwarts, she felt like the old coot would push Harry and his old friends into dangerous situations. “You’re right Hadrian, any engaged couple can share a room as long as they are formally engaged with a contract. Which you and Blaise are, I have already spoken to Serafina and she confirmed your contract, and it is unbreakable. Hadrian you have the Heir and Lord’s rooms so you can choose which room you will both be staying in. I believe for the rest of us it is time to sleep. Before we’re hounded by student’s on monday.”  The woman got up and left the head table with a wave goodbye, most of the other professors started departing, and so were the ministry officials and aurors, some of the school governors decided to stay and chat for a bit before heading to bed themselves. Dumbledore stormed off to his office after Flitwick removed the spells on him, Mcgonagall went to Gryffindor tower to speak to her Lion’s, she was furious that the hat had switched her lions, and now she had snakes in her den, she was quickly followed by the auror that had spoken with her at dinner, and by another Ministry official as they were staying in the lion’s den.

     When Mcgonagall got to the common room she found all of the student’s listening to the prefects, It appears that since Granger was missing, and had missed the sorting that she wasn’t a prefect for the sixth years anymore, that she would have to change, she didn’t want anymore changes, and she wouldn’t follow the new rules either! Harry was being a brat! Oh how she wished the Dursleys had been more firm with him. She glared at the snakes that ended up in her house, she would still view them as the enemy, and make sure her house knew that. She was about to speak up when the door opened again and the annoying auror she had talked to over dinner came in with a woman with dark brown hair, it was cut short to her ears and was a little wavy. “Ah student’s it look’s like you’ve already read the new rules! Are there any questions before you head to bed?”

     A few people shouted at once. “What are the new classes?... What happens to our timetables?... Who’s going to replace bad teachers?”

     “Calm down… Calm down, we will answer all your questions, now first does everyone understand the new rules?”

     “I noticed it doesn’t exclude pranking, why is that, wouldn’t that be considered bullying?” One of the transferred Slytherins said.

     “Yes, it doesn’t say not to prank anyone, however remember a harmless prank is just that, a color switching spell is fun, it will get laughs, but if you keep doing it to the same person, or the same group it is bullying, it’s a fun stress reliever once and awhile, but not all the time. Back a few centuries ago it was actually allowed and encouraged, it helped to train people to be aware of their surroundings, and helped with reflexes. Now I wouldn’t go pranking anyone right away, this is a trial period for everyone, students and staff alike because of what’s been happening here the last few years, there have been a number of issues that have gone unaddressed.”

     “Like what sir?”

     “Professors without qualifications to teach you all. Binns will not be the History teacher for much longer, we are setting up the new professors now, and they will begin on monday. They had to sort out a few things and could not make it today.”

     “You mean to tell us that our professors don’t have the right qualifications to teach us! How long has this been going on!” A transferred ravenclaw screeched.

     “It has been going on a long time, only two of your DADA professors had qualifications to teach Defence. Binns shouldn’t have continued teaching after he died… In the late 1800’s. Your divination teacher is a fraud and should have never been allowed to teach, there are qualified people that have the sight that can teach you all correctly if you wanted to learn to tap into a hidden ability. Now it’s late, you can sleep in tomorrow but remember to eat. My partner and I will be staying in the common area, just through that door if you need anything.” The Auror nodded towards the door.

     The students nodded and Mcgonagall said her rules for the lions, and left in a huff, a few of the student’s from the other houses noticed that and started questioning the other Gryffindors. Hannah Abbott asked Neville about it. “Is Professor Mcgonagall always like that? In Hufflepuff Professor Sprout talks to the first years and makes sure that if they have any questions about being a muggleborn or muggle raised that they will get help and extra lessons.”

     “Professor Snape does the same for the Slytherins, and he catches any abuse in the household, he has us go through a yearly exam at the beginning, and if he or anyone suspects abuse they will take them out of the house and place them elsewhere without the knowledge of the headmaster.”

     “Mcgonagall does that every year, she doesn’t stay in the common room at all, it’s up to us to understand the work, or see a teacher to get help, most of the time we struggle with a subject or two and need help studying, we don’t get that help unless we have friends in other houses, or they understand the work. Granger was horrible, she would berate us all on not studying, and then freak out about getting an O and not an O plus.”

     “That’s horrible, in Ravenclaw we have study groups set up like tutoring, the older student’s helping the younger so they are caught up and have some knowledge of the school, and the wizarding world, then we go into the subjects if they don’t have the background. We learned that if you’re raised in the muggle world, but aren’t a muggle born you don’t get the extra books to help you catch up with references.” One of the ravenclaw transfers said.

     “The same happened in Slytherin!”

     “And Hufflepuff!”

     Neville frowns and nods. “I’ll talk to Harry tomorrow, he’s with his Beau now, and I don’t want to interrupt them. He or his Grandfather might have an idea on what to do, or they already thought of something. I know that one of the mandatory classes is wizarding studies for first years, for muggleborn, and muggle raised children. And anyone raised in the wizarding world will take muggle studies for first years to understand them.”

     Most of the students are nodding, most are happy with the outcome, and what Harry has been doing with the school. In another part of the school, towards the dungeons Harry, Blaise, Marvolo, Lucius, and Severus were walking to the Slytherin common room with Tonks, Kingsley, and Lady Greengrass.

     “I believe that was a good first speech Harry.” Marvolo told him as they walk.

     “You should have been watching Dumbledore's face, it looked like he choked on a pepper imp. His face was so red!” Blaise laughed.

     “I don’t think that it’s sunk in with the Headmaster, I don’t believe he noticed that the No names and Granger were missing.”

     “Oh I can’t wait until Granger shows back up tomorrow or the next day.”

     “She’s going to be behind, and she will need to be resorted she’s going to go into Ravenclaw. I don’t know how she got into Gryffindor in the first place.” Harry sighed shaking his head.

     Tonks snorts. “Oh she will be in for a rude awakening when she gets back here.”

     “How will she take Neville being ahead of her in subjects? It was posted in all the common rooms of who scored the best, and who ranks in each class. Harry you’re number one throughout the school for all subjects, you beat some of the seventh years in a few subjects.” Lady Greengrass told him.

     “It will be entertaining for her to learn that, she didn’t even rank in the top five in most of the classes, in Gryffindor yes she was in the number three spot, however overall throughout the school she was average, Draco, Blaise, Daph, Pansy, Padma, Parvati, Nev, and I believe it was Susan all ranked in the top ten.”

     “I’ll bet that Granger will complain to the headmaster that everyone that was above her cheated.” Blaise said pulling Harry against him as they near the common room doors.

     “She accused me of cheating, when it was Ministry approved.” The group snorts and they enter the common room.

     “It look’s like it’s time to explain to our snakes about what is happening within the school.” Severus tells them.

     “Let’s head in. Better to face them now, then hide away until tomorrow or monday.” Harry sighed opening the door with a hiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Granger will be back and resorted. Ronald no name won't be allowed into the school because of not being able to pay the loans, Ginny will not be able to go to classes because she doesn't have the money, and Dumbledore has no money.


	16. Hogwarts, and a first year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry falls in love again, and it's not a fun night for Granger.

     “Hello professor’s, Harry, Ministry officials. I’ve already told the first years the rules of Slytherin, and the new rules that Harry and Lord Slytherin made.” Draco informs them, both he and Daph were prefects this year, Pansy declined stating it was too much work and it took time away from her studies.

     “Thank you Draco, Daphne. Lady Greengrass, Auror Tonks, and Auror Kingsley are going to be staying off of the common room, as they are my observers. To the first years I am your head of house, professor Snape, to my left is your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher professor Slytherin-Le Fay. To my right is my assistant, Harry Potter is going for his mastery in potions and will be helping in the potions class, and will be working on his own. He and Heir Zabini are engaged and will be in one of the Heir or Lord rooms, however they will be allowed to use the common room.” Severus motioned for Harry to talk.

     “Hello everyone, I know it was quite a shocker for me to graduate early, and then decide to work with Professor Snape as this old man… Ouch! I meant it in a nice way Sev!” Severus was glaring at him. “Fine, this evil snarky git OUCH!” Harry rubbed his arm and pouted at Severus, but smirked. “Okay, professor snape allowed me to graciously be his apprentice as I do want to gain a mastery in potions, I already have a few in other subjects, like DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and ancient runes, however I have graduated so if anyone needs help, and you see me in the library or in the common room, feel free to ask me for help.”

     Marvolo snorted at them and shook his head. “Hello everyone, now most of you already know who I am, I am Harry’s grandfather and your DADA professor, I know you’ve had substandard teachers in the past, aside from professor Lupin, and the fake Moody as I have heard he was a good professor…” That caused a few people to snort. “I won’t even comment on Lockhart or Umbridge.”

     “What about Q...Quirrell.” Harry stutters which gained a laugh from his year and the seventh years.

     “At least he only stuttered, Lockhart and Umbridge only taught either about themselves or the Ministry. And we couldn’t even use our wands last year! Without Harry we would have failed our OWL’s!” A Hufflepuff spoke out.

     “Ah yes, I have heard about the DA, the Slytherins had something about the same, as most everyone passed to move onto the NEWT course. You’ll all hear my introduction on your first day, as today is saturday, you have tomorrow to explore the school, and first years you are not to be alone, you will be in groups of three or more.”

     “Adding to that, for your first few classes an upper year or myself will be bringing you to your classes. Slytherins stick together, and remember if you get caught you will have an extra detention with myself.”

     “Hello everyone, I know a few of you know me as Aristoria’s and Daphne’s mother Lady Greengrass, I work at the Ministry in the education fraction, I will be observing the classes and seeing how the teachers behave, and the student’s. I was in Slytherin myself, so if anyone has any question for me I will answer them as best I can.”

     “Hello pipsqueaks!” Tonks grinned at the student’s changing her hair to a dark green, then back to it’s pink color, a few students gasped at her. “My name is Nymphadora Tonks, please call me Tonks, or Auror Tonks, I was in Hufflepuff, and I’m a cousin to a few of you.” She waved to Draco who nodded to her. “I will be staying and observing like Lady Greengrass, if you need help with anything feel free to ask me.”

     “Hello student’s. My name is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, I used to be in Ravenclaw, though I could have been in Slytherin, the hat was uncertain with me. I will be staying and observing, and like Lady Greengrass and Tonks said, if you have any questions feel free to ask, our rooms will be connected to the common room, so just knock and if we’re in we will answer.”

     “Now, my older years that have stayed know i do a health check every year to make sure no one is having issues at home, so first years please line up. Aurors if you know how to do the check feel free to help. Harry, Alexander if you would.” Severus nods to them. They cast the spell on every student, only one first year was being abused, their mother was a witch, and their father a muggle who was extremely religious and didn’t believe in witchcraft and thought that the little girl was being possessed by the devil, her mother had already passed on when she was eight. She didn’t know what family that she hailed from and Severus told her they would make a family tree potion to find out what house she was from, and if they could take her. It would take a week to make the potion, when they finished telling her this she broke down crying, Harry comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms.” A few people were cooing at how cute she and Harry were, the young girl had pitch black hair, and it fell to her waist in curls, her eyes were a deep blue color, and she had small nose that was a bit pointed at the tip, and her lips were plump and rosy. Blaise was looking at Harry with adoration, and couldn’t wait until they could start their own family. A few of the first years, and the older years who switched had questions for the professors, and others had questions for Harry, but were quiet as to not wake they found out from another first year that her name was Anwen Scott, after it hit ten professor snape sent the younger years to bed, Harry stood with Anwen and went to the first year girls dorm and put her into her bed, and made sure the others had settled. Soon after that Harry and Blaise said their goodbyes and headed to the Slytherin Heir rooms and relaxed for a bit.

     “Blaise, what’s with that look?” Harry asked as they settled down in their pyjamas, and cuddled on the sofa in front of the fire.

     “It’s… Oh, you just looked so beautiful holding little Anwen earlier, and i couldn’t help but think of when we start a family together.”

     Harry blushed a bright red and covered his face and groaned. “Is it bad that when we found out she was being abused I just wanted to take her and hide her away, I feel like she’s our’s, and I know that we’re too young to adopt an eleven year old.” Harry mumbles.

     Blaise looked thoughtful for a few moments before he responded. “It’s not to much to ask to adopt her, we’re in the school, you’re doing your apprenticeship, and yes I am a student, however I could graduate a year early, with your help, and then she could have both of us to rely on, and she would have various aunt’s, uncle’s, and grandparents around as well.” There was about three heartbeats until Harry threw himself at Blaise and started kissing his face all over. Blaise started laughing and held Harry’s hips.

     “Are you serious?” Harry asked him, pulling away and looking into Blaise’s eyes.

     “If you want to adopt her, I won’t object to it amore.” Harry squealed and kissed Blaise on the lips, pouring all his emotions into the kiss, that’s how Marvolo found them when he walked in after another ten minutes to talk to them. Marvolo coughed once, but the teen’s were to engrossed with one another to notice, until he sent a stinging hex to both of them.

     “Grandfather!” Harry whined.

     “I wanted to talk to you both, but it appears that you have something to share?” The older man raised an eyebrow at the two, Blaise grinned at Harry and motioned for him to tell his grandfather.

     “We were walking about adopting Anwen, if she doesn't have any other family that is.” Harry frowned at the last part, but Blaise pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head.

     Marvolo smiled at the two of them and nodded his head. “I see that I have an honorary granddaughter then, at least until next week when we see what family house she belongs in. Now since tomorrow is Sunday, you don’t have to show up to the great hall, however I believe that Rita is getting a letter tonight about the sorting.” Marvolo trails off.

     “Ohh that will be a good article, I know my next one is set to come out during the next week or so, then fifth year will be out by the 31st of october. She’s still writing up Dumbledore’s personal life as well.”

     “That will be fun to read, I wonder what else the old coot has up his sleeve.” Blaise said aloud.

     Harry and Marvolo both grin but leave Blaise to wonder until the articles. “Come on caro, let’s head to bed. Grandfather, we’ll see you in the morning.

     “Goodnight Marvolo.” Blaise nods his head towards the older man.

     “Goodnight you two.” Marvolo said before heading back out to his own rooms. Blaise and Harry headed to bed, Harry fell into the middle and spread out his limbs and Blaise snorted. “Are you going to make room for me amore?”

     “Hmm… I don’t know…” Harry told him, then he started laughing when Blaise sent a tickling hex at him and Harry curled up on one side laughing. “Uncle! Uncle! I give!” He laughed as the spell canceled, he pouted at Blaise but hummed when the older teen lent down and kissed him.

     “Come on love, i’ll make it up to you later, let’s rest.”

     “Okay Blaise.” The two teens fell asleep quickly and slept soundly until about eight in the morning, where they woke up by one of the Hogwarts house elves popping in to give them tea. She squeaked and started crying about waking up her master Hogwarts, and his consort, which made Blaise pout until Harry kissed him. “It’s fine little one, we were already waking anyway, you can go back to your duties.”

     “House elves love you, I swear.” Blaise huffs at him as they settle for their morning tea.

     “I get all the insane elves.” Harry reminded him. “I have Dobby, Winky, and now my own house elves, and i’m only nice to them!” He said raising an eyebrow at Blaise, who snickered.

     “What time should we get to breakfast? Slytherins usually go around nine on Sundays.” Blaise told him.

     “Around the same time then, it gives us time to get ready for the day. We can shower and change, after finishing our tea.” Harry hummed drinking his tea.

     “Ah yes. I also remember I owe you for last night.” Blaise said turning his eyes on Harry. The younger teen blushed and coughed into his tea.

     “I do remember you saying that.” Harry said standing up and shedding his t-shirt. He was walking to the bathroom, while Blaise stared at his back with lust filled eyes. “Are you coming, or will I have to finish this myself?” Blaise jumped up and took off after him, catching him around the waist by the time Harry was in the bathroom. Harry laughed into the heated kiss Blaise gave him. Blaise had already taken off his shirt by the time he reached Harry. Harry moved his hands down to Blaise pant’s and pushed them down, the older teen stepped out of them and dropped to his knees in front of Harry who moaned. “Blaise!” Harry gasped as Blaise pulled down his pants. Blaise started mouthing at the skin around Harry’s cock, then blew on the tip lightly.

      “What do you want me to do amore? Do you want me to suck you? Or fuck you?”

     “Nhaa!” Harry moaned out. “Fuck! Fuck me please Blaise!” Blaise smirked and stood up, mouthing at Harry’s soft spots making the younger teen cry out.

     “With pleasure amore.” Blaise reached behind Harry and turned on the hot water, how they usually liked it and conjured some lube. He pushed Harry back into the shower and grabbed one of his legs, hitching it up around his waist, Harry got the idea and hoped up and let Blaise take his weight. The two continued kissing while Blaise stretched Harry’s hole, soon Harry was ready and Blaise lined himself up with his lover and pushed into the tight heat.

     Harry moaned when Blaise bottomed out, and pushed back against him. Blaise got the idea and pulled out, and thrust back in. It was fairly quick for the two teens as they were pent up with the teasing over the last few days. Harry screamed out his climax and Blaise came right after him. They got cleaned up and found a change of clothes for each of them on the counter, they got changed and headed out and then to the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape was there, along with Tonks, Kingsley and his grandfather, lady Greengrass was talking with her daughters on the other side of the room. Once they stepped inside the room, Harry had his arms full with Anwen.

     “Hello little one.” Harry said smiling down at her. The first year smiled up at the two teens and hugged Harry tighter. Marvolo looked over and saw the small group and smiled, he hugged Severus and the other man snickered.

     “Oh that is cute, do you think that she’s going to be able to stay with them?” He asked Marvolo.

     “I hope so, Harry already love’s her, and from what I can tell she’s going to be a good child.”

     “Now they just need to tell aunt Sera about it, and hope she doesn’t castrate them for making her a grandmother this early.” Draco whispers to the group.

     “I don’t think that she will have a problem with that Draco.” Severus said looking over the group once more, Anwen was walking between the two, holding one of their hands each. Blaise was talking to her about potions, as that is what the girl was most interested in, while Harry put in other information as well.

     “Harry, your first potion to make is the Familia potion, it will be in the advanced potion making book by Grisell Brunswick.

     “Okay Severus.”

     “Student’s, it’s time to head to the great Hall! Line up, first years in front, oldest years in the back like usual.” Soon everyone was lined up, Tonks and Kingsley were in the back behind the seventh years, and Lady Greengrass was in the front, along with Marvolo, Severus, and Harry, Blaise was in the back talking to Tonks and Draco, and little Anwen was still holding Harry’s hand. They entered the great hall as one, some of the other student’s were looking on in confusion but didn’t say anything as the Slytherin’s sat down to breakfast. Harry left Anwen with a promise of showing her around the castle’s hidden passageways and to her classes. When he went to the head table he sighed, Dumbledore hadn’t arrived yet and saw that display.

     “When’s the post getting here?” Harry asked lowly turning to his grandfather.

     “It should be here soon. I know that Rita had fun with this article.” It took another hour for the rest of the student’s and teacher’s to arrive however when they had all started eating letters and the papers came in via the post owls. Hedwig flew down to Blaise dropping off a letter for him, and then flew to Harry also giving him his own. Harry smiled as it was a letter from Sera.

 

_Hello Harry._

_I know it is a little early to write to you, however I wanted to make sure you are fine settling in at Hogwarts again, and that my son isn’t doing anything to get him in trouble. I hope the sorting for the student’s went well, Rita came by earlier and gave me the new addition of the paper, and I will say it was amazing, you will laugh when you read it Harry. If you have any news please feel free to write back, or if you just want to talk, I’m having tea with Cissa later and I will tell her you said hi._

_Your loving, soon to be mother in law, Sera Zabini._

 

     “Who’s the letter from Harry?” Marvolo asked leaning over his grandson’s shoulder to read some of it.

     “It’s from Sera, she’s wonder how it is settling back in at Hogwarts, and letting me know that the article was good.”

     “Well then let’s read.” Marvolo handed the paper to Harry and he almost laughed at the title.

 

**Dumbledore incompetent! Student’s wrongly sorted at Hogwarts!**

 

_Hello my dear and faithful readers, you read that headline right, I just got word last night that the entire body of Hogwarts students had to be resorted! Not just a few, but the Hogwarts sorting hat demanded that every student be resorted! The fifth and sixth year students were the worst, however there were no less than fifteen students that switched houses for every year! The hat also gave his yearly song, and this one was a little ominous._

 

_While you may not think i’m pretty_

_I have a lot of knowledge_

_That I’m about to bestow onto you_

_All years and ages should listen_

_To my song or they’ll be in_

 

_Gryffindor the house of the brave_

_Those put into this house has squandered_

_What ol’ Godric wanted_

_Turn your backs on one another_

_If someone is different_

 

_Ravenclaw the house of the smart_

_But what this house isn’t is_

_If you’re brains lie not in academics_

 

_Will you be in Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal_

_Not one Witch or Wizard has been remembered_

_For their loyalty to their house._

_Bullies run rampant_

_And the house is low on kindness to._

 

_Slytherin is the closest to have come so far_

_The house of the cunning, yet also shrewd_

_Together they are strong, but when rivalries thriive_

_They will put a knife right into your back._

 

_I don’t fight with everyone much_

_I let you all have the first choice_

_But the second is mine_

 

_As the sorting hat of Hogwarts I decree_

_That all students at Hogwarts be resorted by me_

_Rivalries run thick and wide_

_To be resorted might make the wound close_

 

_First years first, then older years down_

_Each one to be sorted by the thinking cap_

_First years still have say, older years do not_

_If I put you in a new house, that is where you will stay._

 

_Students fighting, and turning their backs on one another, what sort of school is the headmaster running, well my dear readers, it looks like not every house was treated the same, if everyone recalls during their time, if a Gryffindor student was out of bed late they would only get points taken off, and in class would get more points than the others, well our Lord Hogwarts has decided that that will be the case no more, the entire school is going to be watched by Ministry officials, and the school governors and some of the classes that the Headmaster has banned will be reinstated back into the school._

_I for one am very happy with the changes being done to our great school, and hopefully under Lord Hogwarts will our once great school thrive again. There are now new rules in place that both the students and teachers have to follow, or else they be suspended or fired, for the students if they do something against the rules, there is now a list of offences, and their potins taken, and if the broken rule has a detention along with it. Some of the rules are the same, such as being out after curfew, and bullying another student. I can’t wait and see what the year will bring._

_Rita Skeeter, Daily prophet correspondent_

 

     Harry silently snickered into his breakfast as the Headmaster stormed out of the great hall, a few of the teachers behind him They all looked furious at the. Implications that the prophet said, but it was all true. The rest of the day passed quickly for the group, Harry had shown Anwen around the school, and then left her with her friends, while he went to his lab to start working on the Familia potion, to find out what house she belonged to. He really hoped it was one of his, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, he also decided to start working on the blood adoption potion as well, just in case, it couldn’t be finished until at least two people had put their blood in it, but it could be finished around the same time as the Familia potion, so whoever wanted and could adopt Anwen could do so quickly, with the girls permission of course. He was just about to head to dinner when his lovers patronus was a snow leopard and told him that Granger had just arrived and had two aurors with her, she was heading to the great hall. Harry left and took a few of the different passageways and beat Granger to the Hall, he noticed that most of the slytherins, and around half of the other houses were already there. He smiled at his lover and nodded to him. Granger walked in steaming. “I will not be resorted! It is against school rules to be resorted!” She shouted at the two aurors who were following her.

     “You will the hat demanded that all students be resorted, you sadly are still a student until you graduate.” The one auror told her, it was the same auror who was talking to Mcgonagall.

     “Aurror Blishwick could you please get the headmaster, and the other teachers, we will have Miss Granger sorted by the beginning of dinner.” Harry asked the man.

     “Of course Lord Hogwarts.”

     “Harry! What are you doing at the staff table! I thought the headmaster would have told you, you are still a student!” She yelled at him.

     “Miss Granger if you would stop that insistent yelling.” Professor Snape drawled. “Lord Hogwarts is my apprentice, as he has finished his schooling, he can sit at the head table, and as he owns the school it would be foolish to place him with the students.”

     “He couldn’t have graduated already! He’s an idiot, and relied on me to do his homework!” A few people snorted at that, including the teachers.

     “Miss Granger, Hadrian has always passed with flying colors without your help, you’re not even in the top ten within the student’s of your year, many are above you in the year.” Professor Sinstra told her. That was when Dumbledore, and the rest of the students and teachers entered the room.

     “Now now aurora, that isn’t how you talk to one of our smartest witches!” Dumbledore chided. Granger turned smug as Dumbledore praised her.

     “No, it’s how I talk to a whiny child who need’s to be taught that she isn’t everything in the world. The top ten students of the sixth years are Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Padma,and  Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, who has also finished his NEWT’s in a few different courses, Terry Boot, and finally Mister Potter.” There is another line of students that have done better than her as well, and she would also accuse them of cheating.” Sinstra said firmly.

     “I’m the smartest witch of my generation! No one is smarter than me!” She screeched at the professor. Most of the students were shocked that she was yelling at a teacher.

     “Granger, for disrespect of a teacher, and yelling at a teacher, fifty points from whatever house you’re resorted to, and a week's worth of detention with Filch.”

     “Headmaster!”

     “Now I do believe that is enough, I’m sorry miss Granger, I will…”

     “You will do no such thing, she will have the point loss, and the detention, this is your first warning Dumbledore, you only have two more before I expel you from Hogwarts, you are not to interfere with a student's punishment.”

“Harry, you can’t say that to the headmaster! You can’t fire him!”

     “I can Granger, I own Hogwarts. The teachers are under evaluation, and so are the student’s, there are new rules posted in the common rooms, which I would suggest you learn. Least you get more detentions and point loss.” Harry motioned for the sorting to continue and Granger was forced to sit in the chair while the hat was placed on her head.

     “Hm… I do stand what I said back in first year, this house would have done you good, but the damage you’ve made won’t help you in any way so it had better be RAVENCLAW.” Granger threw the hat on the floor and stomped over to the blue house, a few people moved away from her and glared at her.

     “And Headmaster Dumbledore, your wife is going to be out of holding tomorrow morning, shall we bring her here? Or do you want her to be with your husband?”

     “She will be here, she need’s to finish her education after all.”

     “Headmaster, unless she pays for it, she will not be joining classes, she can live in the castle, however she will not go to class unless you pay for it, or she does.” Harry reminds him.

     “My dear boy, I’m sure you don’t mean that.”

     “I do, unless you can find a way to pay for the next three years of her school, she will not be allowed in class. Now let’s eat.” With that the dinner popped in and the students started eating, a few were laughing and talking about the sorting and how life would be for Granger, now that she’s not the smartest student at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for little Anwen I don't know what family to put her in, like I was thinking a lost cousin of a Gaunt so that Harry could legally adopt her as there would be no one else besides Marvolo, or maybe Fawley as a cousin and then Harry could adopt her as head of family. What do you guys think?


	17. First day of classes, and a snake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has their first day of classes, and we see how it goes. Also Anwen meets Belladonna and Loki!

     The rest of the day passed quickly for Harry, and his group of friends. He worked on the potion’s he had started, it would still take at least another five days to finish both potions, sadly they needed a longer time to brew compared to the others, but they also didn’t need that much supervision so he could help Severus set up for his classes, and help Blaise, Draco and the others in the room of requirement, they ended up putting a time lock on the room, and spending three weeks going over the first semester, and mastering some more spells. The group which consisted of Luna, Neville, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Astoria, and a girl named Lily Moon who was apparently in Gryffindor, however no one really knew that she was in their house, She was a petite girl with blonde hair and green eyes, she was a little taller than five two and was a very driven person, Luna brought her with when she went to the Room of Requirement and introduced her to the group, she blended in perfectly, and it appeared she had a crush on Pansy, which a few people took note on and decided to do something about.

     The first actual day of school was amazing, for Harry’s group of friends at least, Severus first class was with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years, so After Severus gave his usual speech, he allowed Harry to go around and help the first years with their potions, a few of the Ravenclaws asked him question about being an apprentice, while he made jokes with the puffs to ease them a little bit. The second class was the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years, which Severus made him sit down so he wouldn’t talk to Blaise who had the class. He did however did go and check on his own potion for the time, wanting to make sure it was working, so he took the passageway that Hogwarts made for him. He worked until the next bell, and it was a free period for Severus so he and Severus started to work on what they needed for potions supplies for the next month, they decided to harvest some during the next full and new moon, the full moon was only a week away and they could get some nice things, Harry also wanted to see if he could get close to a unicorn to get some hair or blood. While Harry was talking to Severus, his grandfather was teaching the NEWT level DADA course, it was split into two classes, one being Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and the other the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students which was his next class of the day, after lunch he had a free period then the class. Right now Granger was causing a problem.

     “No I refuse! You’re trying to teach us Dark Arts!” She huffed, she wasn’t going to do any spell that the Dark Lord tried to teach her. Marvolo sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

     “Miss Granger, this spell was invented to block more of the major Dark spells from cutting though a weaker shield spell. It is not dark, now if you don’t want to do the work, you can leave, I will not have any student’s in my class who refuse to do work. Also 20 points from Ravenclaw for not following instructions, and two days detention with Filch.” Tonks who was shadowing the Dark Lord smirked, she did not like Granger, she was always rude, and would talk behind peoples backs. 

     “I won’t leave, but the books you assigned are all dark! I won’t touch them!”

     Another Ravenclaw finally snapped at her. “Granger would you be quiet! Some of us actually want to learn from a competent teacher for once, Lupin was a good teacher, however he really only taught about spells only the darker creatures, and Moody well, the fake moody was great, even if a little eccentric, none of these books or spells are dark, some are neutral, however most of them are light. Now shut it, some of us do want to learn.” Theo Nott snapped at her.

     “Shut up you mini death eater! You follow the Dark Lord everyone knows that! You wouldn’t care if we got to learn if you torture someone, which is what he will teach, he’s the dark lord!”

     “Miss Granger, one hundred points from Ravenclaw fifty for saying i’m the dark lord, and another fifty for yelling at another student. You also have another two weeks worth of detention with Filch on top of the other detentions you still have to serve, and you are banned from my class, leave.” Marvolo motioned for Tonks to take Granger away while she was yelling at them. “Honestly, just because my family name is Slytherin does not mean I am that monster, he tried to kill my grandson for crying out loud. Resume your spell work students.”

     Blaise teamed up with Theo and they practiced some of the more advanced spells that were going to be taught after Yule, the each got thirty points for finishing their work first, and the class was dismissed early once everyone had finished. Blaise hung back with Draco waiting for Marvolo to finish cleaning up, they helped clear up the tables, and chairs, along with cleaning the room for the next class, with that done they headed to lunch, where Dumbledore, and Moody were sitting at the head table. Moody glared at the trio, and then at Marvolo as he went to his spot at the head table. Minerva was looking sour and she spoke up. “Lord Le Fay- Slytherin, how could you kick a student out of your class, Miss Granger is distraught of not being able to take your class.”

     “If she wasn’t so rude, and stating that I am the dark lord, and I was teaching them dark spells, she would have stayed, however after multiple accusations, and yelling at a fellow student and calling him a death eater, she was removed from my class, and will not be returning.”

     “Now my dear boy, I am sure that you will let Miss Granger back into your class, she hasn’t done anything wrong, she is just stressed about being in a new house, when all her friends are in Gryffindor, where she belongs.”

     “Lord Dumbledore, do not call me your boy, you will address me, as Lord or Professor. And no I will not be letting miss Granger back into my class, if she wants to take her NEWTs then she can self study like my grandson did.” Said grandson had just walked into the great hall with Severus and headed to the head table, Severus sat next to Marvolo, while Harry sat next to Severus, beside him was Lucius who switched spots so Marvolo could be by Dumbledore. 

     For the next twenty minutes, the great Hall only had a little bit of chatter, most of the students were talking about what Grager did in the DADA class, which made all of the Ravenclaws sit away from her, most were upset at the number of house points lost in the first day. Soon however Ginevra no name walked into the hall being escorted by two Aurors, one being Harry’s cousin, the teen still had no idea the man was his cousin, but later that night the Auror planned to talk to him.

     “Misses Dumbledore, you will be sitting at the head table, with your husbands, or you will be brought back to Dumbledore manner and put on lockdown, you are on probation at the moment, so I wouldn’t recommend yelling at your parole officers.” Blishwick told the girl.

     She glared at the Auror and stomped her way to the head table, sitting next to Moody and Minerva, the older woman rubbing her shoulder.

     “Lord Potter, may I speak to you and your fiance, and grandfather after lunch? If you’re available.”

     “I have a free period.” Blaise answered.

     “I do as well, and Draco, and Blaise already helped me clean my classroom, so I am free.”

     “I believe Severus wouldn’t mind if I miss out on the third year class for today, it was with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.”

     “No, I was just going to go over last year's potions.”

     Lunch ended and the four headed to Harry’s sitting room, where they made themselves comfortable, they looked at the Auror waiting for him to start.

     “I know Uncle Marvolo doesn’t remember me, I was only three when aunt Lizzie died, and my cousin Lily was kiddnapped. My mother was Victoria Fawley, and she married Joseph Blishwick, they had me, when they were in their fifties, a little late, but still fine, I am an only child. My mother and father have already passed on, I am Lord Blishwick, as my father was the oldest, and my uncle never had any children. I wanted to let you know, Lord Potter, that you aren’t alone, while I may be in my thirties now, I will always see you as my little cousin.”

     “I forgot that Lizzie had an older sister, I never realized that… I was so far gone in my rage at the time.” Marvolo sighed.

     “You’re my cousin? Why have you come to me now?”

     “I didn’t know you were my cousin until you claimed the Lordship for Fawley, I thought I would have it, being older than you, however my mother didn’t want to be Lady Fawley, so my grandparents gave it to aunt Lizzie, since your mother was alive it went to her, then you thought blood. I just wanted to get to know you, and your fiance.” The blonde raised a brow to Blaise who smirked at him.

     “Hm… I do think that’s a good idea. I don’t really get on with my mothers adoptive family, they are…”

     “Horrible, disgusting, low lifes that deserve to burn in fiendfyre.” Blaise said brightly, gaining a frown from Harry.

     “No Caro, they will get their punishment in due time, and I do hope it’s worse than fiendfyre.” Marvolo frowns, being reminded of the Dursley… He would have to do something about that.

     The small group talked until the bell rang, and everyone had to leave for class, Auror Blishwick whose first name was Mikhail. He was married and had one daughter who was eight and her name was Elizabeth Rose. Harry was on his way back to the Potions classroom when he got stopped by Granger and Ginerva Dumbledore.

     “Harry Potter! How dare you!” Granger yells at him, Harry was somewhat annoyed at their constant presence.

     “Granger, I don’t have time for you, I’m needed in Severus’s class, which thankfully you don’t have today, that means I don’t have to hear your constant nagging. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He made to go past her when Ginevra tried to cast a spell at him, Harry didn’t even have to do anything, he saw Ginn fall to the floor and scream out her lungs. “Oh, you’re an idiot Dumbledore, if you don’t remember, you can’t cast any spells against another person, even in defence of yourself. Your magic is restricted, and you just made it worse for yourself.” Harry sent a patronus off to Amelia Bones, and Kingsley. He waited until they found them in the hall.

     “Lord Hogwarts, what’s going on?” Amelia asked, she was sick of Dumbledore and his cohorts, they were making it worse for everyone else.

     “It looks like Misses Dumbledore tried to cast a spell at me, when I tried to pass them going to Severus classroom, he is having double period today, I missed one talking to my cousin Auror Blishwick. I seperated from my grandfather, Mikhail, and Blaise, when Granger and Dumbledore cornered me, and shot a spell at me.”

     “That’s not what happened! I was on my way to class when Potter shot a dark curse at me! I pushed Ginny out of the way and she tried to cast a shield spell!” Granger whined to Amelia, who looked wholly unimpressed. And Kingsley was just shaking his head.

     “Considering the curse that Lady magic gave to Misses Dumbledore, she can’t cast any magic, unless alone, so it would have backfired on her, and two, may we have your wand’s all of you.” Harry handed over his wand, letting Madam Bones cast the prior incantato spell on Harry’s wand and found a few accio’s and banishing charms, then the lube charm which she ignored with a blush. On Granger's wand she found a few more concerning curses, such as the blood boil curse, and on Ginevra's was the blasting curse, similar to the charm, however it is darker, and can cause irreversible damage to the victim and was banned in the UK. Both Granger and Ginevra were arrested with both of the girls yelling at them. Harry then made it back to the potions classroom, being waved in by Severus, he whispered that Granger and Ginevra were arrested. The rest of the class passed quickly and everyone headed to dinner, Moody stood up and yelled at Harry.

     “Potter, you’ve gone too far! You’ve had Hermione and Ginny arrested, when you attacked them! You shouldn’t even be here, I’ve been telling Albus for years you’re not a light wizard you’ve turned dark!”

     “Moody, be quiet. I am not a dark wizard, I am grey like my fiance, my mother was a grey witch, and so was my father, my grandmother on my mother’s side was a light witch, and so was her family, and my grandmother on the Potter side was a Black at birth, and was a dark witch. So what if one person has a dark core, that doesn’t mean they’re evil and plan to become a dark lord. In the last few years it’s been light wizards who’ve been messing up and casting dark curses because the most they’ll get is a slap on the wrist, if you're dark you would’ve gone to azkaban.” Harry told the man without raising his voice. Harry was standing in the middle of the Hall by this point waiting for either Dumbledore or Moody to try something, his cousin and Tonks were off to the side of the hall waiting.

     “That’s a lie! Only Dark wizards cast dark curses!” Moody yelled at him.

     Harry and most of the hall snorted, the younger years understanding somewhat, but the muggleborn and muggle raised half bloods don’t really understand.

     “So when in your Auror file, you using dark curses that were allowed to be used at the time, that’s fine, since you’re a light wizard?” Harry questioned. “No it doesn’t work that way, magic doesn’t work that way, magic is about intent, so what if a wizard is light, dark, or grey, it’s about their intent, I could easily kill someone with the cutting charm if I put enough power into it, should we label that charm dark? How about leviosar? I could levitate a heavy rock about a person’s head and drop it killing them, should we label that dark? No, because it’s about intent. Now if you don’t mind Mister Dumbledore, leave my school, you are officially barred, along with your wife.” Harry waved his hand and Moody was sent out of the castle along with his things courtesy of the house elves. Dumbledore was about to speak up, however Fillius silenced him so the headmaster left in an angry huff.

     “Honestly, you would think they would learn.” Marvolo whispered to Harry as the teen sat down next to him.

     “I do agree, however it makes us look better if they argue with us and lose. Also what was Moody spewing? I am going to write to Rita later and give her a pensieve on what happened, the next article should be soon.”

     “Good idea, since there’s no more classes I would do it soon.” Severus put in.

     “I am going to be speaking to madam Bones after dinner, she’s not going to allow Ginevra Dumbledore back into the school after trying to cast that curse on Harry. However Granger will probably be suspended for now. I will give a minimum of a month.” Lucius leaned in to whisper to Harry.

     “Push for two, and then lower it, so that it looks like we gave her a lesser punishment than what she did, hopefully her time away from here makes her actually think, and confine her to her house, her parents house, not with Miss no name, and her boyfriend, or the Dumbledore’s.”

     The rest of dinner passed without incident from any of the teachers, however Minerva, Hagrid, and the fake seer were all given their first warnings because of not giving the correct points, taking away to many points for something, and giving a detention unfairly, each were given to Slytherins or pervious Slytherins. After dinner Harry and Blaise went to their room, and after about ten minutes, of which Harry was sitting down writing his letter to Rita, and Blaise was reading, there was a knock on the door. Blaise went to open it, he smiled and gave Anwen a hug when he saw it was her and Marvolo.

     “Hello!” She said brightly to him.

     “Hello little one, do you want to come inside? Hello Marvolo.”

     “Hello Blaise, I’m just dropping off Miss Anwen before I go bother our resident potions master.” He smirked. Blaise raised his brow but nodded.

     “Please could I? I’ve missed you and Harry today.” Anwen was messing with the hem of her sweater, wich made her look younger than she was. Blaise smiled at her and nodded. 

     “Well come on in little elf.” Blaise stood back and let Anwen enter their sitting room, the younger girl heading straight towards Harry, who was still at the desk, Anwen climbed into his lap and hugged him around the neck.

     “Well hello there! So it was you at the door, how was your first day of class? What teachers did you have?” Harry asked her.

     “I had transfiguration with Mcgonagall, I don’t like her, she was very rude to us, but she loved the Gryffindors and gave them points, and they weren’t even the first ones done. That was my friend Rose Moon, I liked Herbology, that was the next class after a break, then I had a break before lunch, and then History of magic… why is it a ghost teaching?” She asked.

     “Binns won’t be teaching for long, just read Hogwarts A History for the first week, after that I will be replacing Binns.”

     “Okay, when’s the potions to find out what family I’m related to finished?”

     “That will be done on saturday, we can find out if you have any strong ties to a pureblood or half blood family, then they can see if they want to adopt you, if not, you’ll be a ward of Hogwarts, and a ward of mine as I am lord Hogwarts until someone adopts you.” Harry really wanted to say they wanted to adopt her first but the chances of that were slim.

     Harry was explaining that when Belladonna slithered into the room with Loki, Loki was barking up a storm at Anwen and was begging to be pet. And Belladonna slithered up Harry’s chair to look at the younger girl. _~Tiny human girl, you smell like master, and master's life giver.~_

      _~Large snake, and I don't know what that is...~_ Anwen hissed back. Both Blaise and Harry stopped what they were doing to stare at the girl, and then each other, the only sound was Anwen hissing back to Belladonna, while the two older teens were shocked silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will explain Anwen's family, but I'm pretty sure most of you will guess it correctly, I mean it was a big hint. And Rita might have an article for you all.


	18. Adoption, and surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anwen get's adopted! And Harry, and Blaise get a little bit of a shock.

     Harry and Blaise stood just staring at Anwen for around ten minutes while the young girl talked to Belladonna. Harry snapped out of it first and hugged Anwen, who was still sitting on his lap, petting Belladonna on the head, the snake hissing happily at the young girl.

     “Anwen, do… do you know what language you just spoke in?” Harry asked her softly, not wanting to frighten her.

     “The snake language, mommy could do it to. She used to sing to me, it sounded a little funny at first.”

     “Hun, that language, only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin could speak it, myself, along with my grandfather can speak it, I don’t know if my mother could speak it, it isn’t looked on nicely in the UK. However that means that you’re related to myself, and professor Slytherin-Le fay.”

     “So that means I can stay with you and Blaise?”

     Harry looks at Blaise as the older teen walked closer and say on the edge of his desk, the older teen nodding his head.

     “Of course you can sweetie, we still need to double check with the family tapestry, and with the familia potion, that should take about another three days or so, I’ll let you know when it’s done, I will ask Severus if one of the other classes would like to know their family tree, it might be handy to know for some students…” Harry muses. Anwen squealed and hugged Harry tightly, and then reached for Blaise who picked her up, and kissed her on the top of her head. 

     “Now, it’s getting late, and you have a curfew little one, I’ll walk you down so Harry can finish writing his letters.” Anwen gave Harry another hug, and the teen kissed the girl on the cheek, and then Blaise picked her back up and walked out of their rooms. Once the two were gone Harry wrote out his letters to both Rita, and Sera, telling them about what’s been happening. Hopefully Sera would be okay with having a granddaughter so soon. Meanwhile in another part of the Slytherin dungeons, Marvolo and Severus were lying in their bed, both were naked and Marvolo was running a hand up and down Severus’s back.

     “We should tell Harry.”

     “I know, but he’s only just getting along with everything, should we really add that we’re dating on top of it, what if he thinks I’m replacing his grandmother.”

     “Severus, Lizzie died almost thirty seven years ago, Lily was only a few months old, I never dated anyone after, in case something like that happened again, but I love you, and I want Harry to understand.”

     “Okay…  But you’re telling him… I know we get on better than we did, but…”

     “He like’s you Severus, if he didn’t he wouldn’t have asked you to be your apprentice. He trust’s you, and after the last few months, I believe he like’s you.”

     “Okay, okay, you’re probably right, I’ve never had a family before Marvolo, you know that, my mother died when I was a teen, and even before that she was never around, and my father was a drunken bastard.” Marvolo silenced Severus with a kiss.

     “I know that love, I wish your father had died by my hand, and not his own, but alas, and Harry has accepted everything so far, I doubt this would shock him that much. Now let’s sleep, we have children to teach in the morning.”

     The next morning Harry and Blaise awoke a little early and headed to the Slytherin common room, it was only the third real day into Hogwarts, second day in for classes and it was already exhausting, Harry really hoped that this mess was over with soon, so he and Blaise could take care of their family. The first thing they had to do was talk to his grandfather, and Sera. He saw Marvolo by Severus and snickered, really he was surprised they haven’t told him yet, he knew almost from the start that his grandfather liked the dour man in black, and he did like Severus, the man was nicer after he pulled his head out of his arse regarding him.

     “Grandfather, Severus, Blaise and I need to speak to you.”

     “Let’s go to my office, breakfast doesn’t start yet, however. Draco, if we're not back in time to head to breakfast please escort everyone there.” 

     “Yes Uncle Severus.” 

     The four head to Severus’s office and sat down, Marvolo motioned for the teens to start. “We know who Anwen is related to, and we can officially adopt her, as there are no other relatives alive besides two.”

     Marvolo raised an eyebrow. “Who would that be little snake?”

     “Us grandfather, who else know’s parseltongue, besides the two of us? She talked to Belladonna yesterday after Bella called her a little human.”

     “Before you can adopt her, I will need to check with the family tapestry in Gringotts, and we will need to make sure that she doesn’t have any other strong ties to other families… But, if she is a speaker, that means she must be my uncle’s granddaughter… or great granddaughter. All of Slytherins other descendants died or had no children after the late 1800’s, only the Gaunt’s survived, however they had a lot of issues with inbreeding, we’re lucky enough that we’re sane, and had the intake of new blood or neither myself or your mother would have survived through childhood.”

     “We’ll have to go to Gringotts then, I want to adopt Anwen before the old coot can get his claws in her, and hand her over to the No names, or someone else.” Blaise kissed the side of his head and cuddled him closer.

     “They won’t be able to touch her amore. She has our families, and the Malfoys, along with our friends protecting her, no one will take her from us.”

     “And if they try, Sev knows a lot about deadly potions… And poisons, we could easily test them out on the culprits.” Marvolo teases the blushing potions master. “Harry there is something I wish to tell you…”

     “I know.”

     “What?” Marvolo looks confused which makes Harry laugh.

     “I know you’re dating… or doing things with Severus, it is kinda obvious you two like each other, you’re always touching each other, or whispering to one another when you think no one’s looking, and I did catch you making out with him in the lab back at the Malfoys.” Harry tells them honestly, the two older men stare blankly at them, and Harry pulls Blaise up laughing. “Come on Caro, let’s let them get their brains back and rejoin the snake’s.”

     It took a few minutes for the two to collect themselves but when they did Severus started laughing, Marvolo looked at him confused. “I can’t believe he… he didn’t say anything earlier.”

     Marvolo shook his head and cast a calming charm on his lover. “Well since Harry and Blaise  already knows, we should probably tell the others…”

     “In time, first let’s deal with Anwen’s adoption.”

     “To true.”

     It took a few days for Marvolo to get to Gringotts, which by that time Harry was almost done with both potions, the older man smirked when he read the tapestry. His uncle Morfin impregnated a woman named Jacqueline Weston he knew that name from the Prince line, it was a squib line that got banished from the family, so the little one was related to Severus in some way as well. The child that Miss Weston had was named Annabelle, later Annabelle married a man or at least had Anwen with a man named Lysander Scott, which was Anwen’s last name… Lysander Scott… That man was in for a world of pain But this proved that Anwen was his grand niece, and that Harry could legally adopt her with his permission right now. The older man’s thought turned to children, he did want more… but would Severus want children, the man was in his thirties after all… But wizards and witches could carry and birth children well into their seventies. James’s parents Dorea and Charlus Potter were that old, they tried for years, and finally gave up, it was on the off chance that James was conceived. He wanted to talk it over with Severus first, what did their future hold now that Harry was in their lives. What Marvolo missed in the tapestry would shock him, as he didn’t look on his side of the tree.

     Back at Hogwarts Harry was finishing up the familia potion and was bottling it up, the potion had a shelf life for a few weeks, so he would ask Severus if maybe one of the classes wanted to find out their family, it showed both sides, and dated back until the 1500’s depending on how strong the blood in your system is, and how strong your magic is. He talked to Severus during their break and worked on his potions for his mastery, the first one he was making was to find out and possibly bring back hidden family traits, it was hard, but fun. Severus liked the idea about the potion, and also decided to make the students write about the potion, and some of their family history, he would do that for the sixth years, and possibly have the seventh years make it in pairs during one of the later classes. 

     It was during the second week of school, the Headmaster had been given his second warning, and so had Mcgonagall, Hagrid, and the fake seer. Another article about the Headmaster and Grindelwald came out after a few reporters were allowed to enter and speak with the prisoner, it turns out that the Headmaster didn’t even dual Gellert, but fucked him into oblivion, and then stole his wand after tieing the man to the bed with chains, after the man claimed to have won the duel, he went back and fucked his lover again, and continued going back every year. The article was a work of beauty, and had more of the professors, and parents calling for the old man to get fired, and arrested. However Harry told them he only had one chance left, as did most of the bad teachers. He already had a line of people to teach each subject that needed it, Sera actually had a mastery in History, and Remus would come back to teach Transfiguration, Charlie Weasley wanted to teach Care, and he had a miniature dragon that was ‘’tamed’ that he would show the students, and for Divination there was a true seer that asked for the position, a woman by the name of Catherine Rosemund. Everything was set up for the takeover of Hogwarts, but he was still feeling sick, he might need to go to madam Pomfrey, he shook his head, it was just the flu or something similar. He was just heading to Potions with the sixth years, this was the day they were going to find out their family tree’s, for fun, most of the students know but it was a fun class, as they didn’t have to make a potion this time.

     Harry had just added his blood, and the parchment and quill started working, he looked down after it was done and he sat opened mouthed. That wasn’t possible…

     Blaise looked down at his own parchment and blinked slowly, how… Both teen’s fainted their parchment laid bare for everyone to read, under the name of Harry and Blaise, were two spots, no color, no names, but the spots said female fetus (unborn), male fetus (unborn). Severus shook his head and sent off his patronus to Marvolo, and one to Poppy, the teens needed to be checked over. The boys were brought to the infirmary and Poppy warded it so that Dumbledore couldn’t enter the room, Blaise and Harry slept for a few hours until almost dinner, and by that time Sera had come in to sit with them, Anwen was pulled out of class and brought so that she could hear the news as well, as she was going to be an older sister to the twins, Anwen was sitting on Sera’s lap when the two awoke with a groan.

     “Hello you two, you’ve made me a grandmother three times already without telling me…” Sera playfully glared at them, the two looked sheepish at being caught but smiled, Harry was blushing like mad, one hand on his stomach.

     “I can’t believe I’m pregnant!” He started tearing up, which freaked out Blaise who started fussing.

     “Harry! What’s wrong! Why are you crying?” Blaise asked, while he adjusted blankets around him, which made Harry laugh as he was cocooned. 

     “I’m fine Caro, I… I just thought it wouldn’t happen this early…” 

     “We’re parents! I can’t wait! We have three children, two on the way!” Blaise was almost clapping his hands, and was bouncing up and down slightly.

     “I’ve checked the both of you over, and you’re both fine, the babies are doing just fine, and they’re due in late march early april from what I can tell, usually twins are born a little early so it could be in mid or early march or earlier than that depending on if they develop faster as the two of you are very powerful.” Poppy explained to them.

     “Does Dumbledore know?”

     “Yes, one of the Gryffindors were talking to another classmate and overheard, and he’s been trying to come in and talk to you.” Marvolo snorts.

     “I don’t like the headmaster, he keeps trying to talk to me.” Anwen said from her spot on Sera’s lap.

     “What do you mean little one?” Blaise asked holding out his arm, Anwen got up and cuddled Blaise on the bed, Harry went over and cuddled her on the other side after expanding the bed a little. 

     “He keeps trying to tell me that Daddy isn’t a good person, and my birth dad loves me, and wants me to be with him. He said I can’t leave my house, my birth dad has rights to me and that Daddy can’t adopt me, and neither can Papa.” She mumbles, which makes both teens furious.

     “I have the rights to you, both potions are done, we just need to double check, Severus?”

     “I have them right here, I bottled up a bit for Anwen before we moved you both here.” He handed the two potions to Harry, Harry cut himself and put thirteen drops of blood into the brown potion, and he gave it to Blaise who repeated it, the potion turned a rich gold copper color and Harry nodded, he handed the other potion to Anwen and told her what to do, soon she had her family tree and noticed a few different things on it, she was a Gaunt by birth, and Peverell, also Le Fay, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw, and like the tapestry showed she was also a Prince.

     “Okay Anwen, this shows that you’re related to both myself, grandfather, and Severus, do you want any of us to adopt you?”

     “I want Daddy and Papa!” She told them hugging both Harry and Blaise closer. Harry smiles and hands the golden potion to Anwen.

      “Alright darling, this potion will blood adopt you, so that you are mine and Blaise’s daughter, you’ll be an older sister to the two growing inside me, and cousins to any other children in the family.” Harry said briefly looking at his grandfather and Severus, Anwen took the potion and drank it down, she shuddered and groaned a little, her skin was darkening slightly and it turned to a medium mocha color instead of her old pale white, her eyes changed, one eye was still the bright blue, but the other was hazel, a mix of Blaise’s brown and Harry’s green. She also grew a little bit, maybe a half inch but otherwise she stayed the same, she looked beautiful, and Harry started to tear up.

     “Daddy, why are you crying?” Anwen laughed hugging him.

     “You’re finally ours! Oh this is the best day!” Harry kissed her forehead and hugged her closer, and Blaise joined in cuddling the two that stole his heart. One of his hands resting on Harry’s stomach where their twins are. 

     “Sorry to interrupt, but we had to write to Rita and announce your pregnancy, otherwise Dumbasadoor would try something.” Sera told them.

     “I’m assuming that it’s going to be rushed to be print for tonight?” Harry asked.

     “You would be correct, no one wants Dumbledore to dry and spike your food or drink, or Merlin forbid beat you until you lose the little one’s.” Severus told him.

     “Well the paper should be here soon, all we have to do is wait.” Blaise said, curling around Harry and Anwen who was asleep do to the adoption potion. She was gaining a few memories of them so she would be closer to them.

     It two hours for the paper to get to them, reason being that Marvolo had to go outside of the Hospital wing to get it, he came back and laughed, saying that Dumbledore was fuming mad. The prophet had the headline that made Harry smile.

**Our Savior pregnant by his savior!**

_ It is with great honor that this reporter got an interview with Lord Potter’s grandfather right after the couple got the news that they were expecting twins, that’s right my faithful readers Harry Potter is pregnant with twins, and we are told that the twins were a great surprise to the duo who are to be married soon. _

_ Lord Slytherin-Le Fay told me with great amusement that he had actually looked at his family tapestry because they found a lost relative that was being abused and that they were planning on adopting, he joked and said he could’ve given the news earlier, if he had looked over by three or four lines. However upon having said that, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini have adopted a wonderful girl into their family, along with the announcement of the twins, miss Anwen Scott was adopted earlier today after they got the news she was related to the Gaunt family, which was descended from the Slytherin line, the little one was sorted into Slytherin like her proud ancestors, and like her new father, and Papa. _

_ I hope to get an interview from the happy family later, but for now they are both resting up at Hogwarts, and are hopefully planning on how to handle three children at once, now the adoption of Anwen may seem a little odd, but as a few people in the wizarding world know, sometimes a bond is formed when two people meet, whether that be a soul bond with a lover, or a twin bond to two people who aren’t related, sometimes sibling bonds as well, it looks like Harry, and Blaise both felt the bond with Anwen right away, and Anwen felt like the two were her parents, which is good for her. _

_ I will keep you all posted on the future of this beautiful family, and hopefully soon the family will give us an update on how things are progressing. _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent. _

 

     “The article was very nice, and this means that Dumbledore can’t really try anything as everyone will sadly be watching my pregnancy…” Harry sighed.

     “That and we still need to plan for our bonding for Yule, it’s only two and a half months away amore.” Blaise told him quietly.

     “Ah… This will be a fun few months, Rita should have the next article about Dumbasadoor next week, and then one more month until we can kick him out, without repercussions.” Harry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have the fourth year article about Dumbles, and more of the adorable family time! Sorry this one was late, i've had a lot of work lately, and when I get home I'm either to busy or to tired to write, it took me almost three weeks to write two pages of this chapter, when usually I can write seven in three days. If you read my other works, they will be late as well, I've only really worked on one of them, and i'm stuck on it, the Consort Slytherin one is almost done for the next chapter, but the other two are barley worked on. Hopefully I can post them all within the next few weeks. I am staying up late to work on them tonight, and hopefully tomorrow. Thank's so much for commenting! It does give me some ideas on the next chapters!


	19. Unicorns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meet's a creature in the forest.

     Like Harry predicted Rita came out with the next article talking about Harry’s fourth year, and boy was he in tears reading it.

 

**Harry Potter-Black forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament?**

**Dumbledore to blame, Harry need not compete in the deadly tournament in his fourth year.**

_ Well my faithful readers, you did indeed read that title right, it appears that when Hogwarts hosted the Tri-wizard tournament Harry Potter did not need to compete. As a fourth year, and having just turned fourteen, Lord Potter did not need to compete, as he wasn’t under a binding contract like we all believed.  _

_ As we all remember, the Tri-Wizard tournament was a cause of celebration of the three proud schools coming together to compete, and form new bonds, two such as Lord Neville Longbottom and Victor Krum took that to being a romantic bond, one we hope is going well. _

_ I have searched high and low for any information on the rules of the tournament in case someone’s name was put into the Goblet as a prank or with malicious intent, and I found in the official rules for the tournament is that the person who put the name in the Goblet is tied to the games, and if they or the person whose name came out of the Goblet doesn’t compete, said person will lose their magic, and as Lord Potter swore he didn’t put his name in, he shouldn’t have had to compete, it was actually Mad eye Moody to put his name in the Goblet, why would an Ex Auror endanger a student like that? When we asked the man he had no comment, and said he was forced to. Who forced him? Was it Dumbledore?  _

_ Well I have asked Lord Potter, and his grandfather who was supposed to be his Magical Guardian while the young Lord was growing up, however it appears that after the death of the late Lord Potter, and Lady Potter Sirius Black Harry’s Godfather, or as he said Dogfather which his fiance laughed at an inside joke, held him and comforted him after the death of his parents until Hagrid the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts told the young Heir that Harry needed to be taken and protected for a bit while they rounded up the death eaters, Sirius gave Harry up to Hagrid who was there on Dumbledore’s order and left the young Lord on a doorstep of his mother's adoptive family’s doorstep. Soon after Harry’s Godfather was taken to Azkaban after the supposed death of Peter Pettigrew, who is still alive from testimony from various people. _

_ After talking to Mrs. Weasley, who was in the tournament as well, along with Mister Krum it seems that Lord Potter did not want any part of the tournament, and called it a death game, and even told others he would never want to compete, I’ve found out that as Lord Potter's illegal acting guardian Dumbledore could have taken Lord Potter out of the tournament and the fourteen year old would not have had to fight a nesting mother Dragon, fight off Merpeople, and watch a close friend die before he was fifteen.  _

_ What else has the Headmaster allowed at Hogwarts besides the blatant disregard of his students safety? I will let you know my dear readers. _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent. _

 

     The article was set eight days after the announcement of his pregnancy, which just made the teen’s day better, He and Severus had gotten further along with his theory of the potions he was working on, and he hoped one would be able to help Neville’s parents out one day. He had also had an interview with her, along with Blaise, Anwen, his grandfather, Severus, and Sera. That article was going to come out in a few days, but for some reason Harry felt off, it was something he couldn’t place, like there was going to be something big happening soon. It could be because of the full moon, that was going to happen at the end of the week he remembered. He shrugged it off and continued to help with the first years potions class, he helped a few people cut up their ingredients and smiled at Anwen who had the class, she was sitting with her best friend Rose Moon, the other girl looked like her sister, blond hair, green eyes, and she was also very tiny, they were talking in hushed tones about the different ingredients and about the boys in class, Harry ignored it and sighed, he had only just gotten his daughter, he didn’t want her thinking about boys at this age. 

     Soon the class ended and he went back to his potions lab, the next class was a free period for Severus, but Blaise and his grandfather were in class, so he wanted to work on his potions, he was almost done with the theory for the hidden traits, now he just needed to brew it, but he wasn’t allowed until Severus had read over his notes, and theory of the potions, he would also need to either gather or buy the harder ingredients. He was writing a few things down when his cousin’s patronus came though and told him that Sybil was given her third warning. Harry sighed and put down his quill. “Time to go fire a fake.” Harry quickly went the the entrance hall where Sybil and his cousin were, along with the two were Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, and a lot of students were around, Harry had a flashback to last year when Umbridge tried to throw her out.

     “This is my home! You can’t kick me out! The students need to open their inner eye!” She yelled, gaining an even bigger crowd, a lot of people were sneering at her.

     “Sybill, you were given instructions on how to act in class, grading unfairly is one of them, you were to give a fair amount of points, and to deduct points fairly, we gave every teacher a warning stating that you only have three chances to prove that you can teach and be fair to all students, which you’ve failed, so you are officially stripped of your title of Hogwarts professor and banished from Hogwarts.” Harry tells her, his cousin and Tonks escort her off the premises and Harry makes the next announcement. “Divination classes are canceled until we can find a new teacher, I already have two offers and will meet with them later this week, until then please continue your reading.” Dumbledore was fuming, as was Mcgonagall. Hagrid just looked sad and downtrodden, like someone threw out his rock fudge. Classes resumed as normal and after another three days later and Catherine Rosamund was introduced as the new Divination professor. The woman had greying red hair, a soft round face with freckles scattered over the bridge of her nose, she was slightly thick but kind of reminded everyone of Professor Sprout for some reason. She gave the students a warm welcome speech and ended up predicting that another teacher would be removed soon because of grades. After another four days it was the full moon and Binns was exercised from his classroom and Sera was introduced as the History of Magic professor, that made most students, and teachers happy. It was night fall when Harry and Severus went outside to gather ingredients that they could only collect on a full moon, they went inside the forest and split up, Harry needed to find a few flowers, and hopefully a few creatures to harvest, and Severus need ed a few things as well. 

     Harry had just finished collecting his calendarum flori when he heard a branch snap behind him, he took a deep breath and slid his wand into his hand, slowly he turned around and faced the threat… However the threat was a baby unicorn who was looking at him with big silver eyes, Harry stayed still as he noticed another older unicorn, most likely the mother or father of the baby unicorn, the younger came up to him and nuzzled into his stomach lightly and neighed. Harry lifted his hand and pet the unicorn, “Hello little one, could I brush your hair, and have some? I’m training to be a potions master, it would be a great help in healing potions.” The unicorn neighed again and rubbed against him, Harry summoned a pure silver brush and started to brush the young unicorns mane, and then tail, The older Unicron came over soon after and let Harry brush their mane and tail, and they also presented their neck and let Harry take some blood. Harry was absolutely ecstatic, after he pet and healed the unicorn they ran off, Harry made sure to keep the main and tail hair separated, and separated from the baby and what he assumed was the mother, just in case there was a difference in age for the potions use. He quickly got up from his spot and went to find Severus who was just around the main path, when he found him Harry was almost jumping up and down in excitement. 

     “Harry, calm down, what happened? Did you find everything you needed?” Severus asked as the teen vibrated with energy.

     “No! Well, I found everything, but when I was out I had a baby unicorn and what I believed was it’s mother come up to me, they gave me hair, and blood!” Harry was clapping his hands and hopping back and forth from foot to foot.

      Severus raised an eyebrow and waited for Harry to calm slightly as they walked back to Hogwarts. “That’s a great thing, It took me years before a Unicorn came up and freely gave me items, now that I’m usually out and I respect their territory, and the forest they will come up to me occasionally.”

     “The Baby unicorn came up and nuzzled my stomach.” Harry rubbed over his stomach, where his twins are. 

     “She or he could have felt the twins in your womb and knew you were pregnant, some creatures can sense when something is happening before we know what is happening even to our own bodies.”

     “Well, I certainly didn’t know I was pregnant before the potion told us.” Harry laughed as they walked into the main hall, they walked together down to the dungeons and separated when Harry reached his room. “Goodnight Severus.”

     “Goodnight Harry, see you in the morning.”

     It was a quiet night for everyone at Hogwarts, some students were up late finishing homework, and teachers were finishing up grading, Harry and Blaise made love, as did various other couples in the castle, it was a good night for most. In the morning, Harry was found with Anwen cuddled up against his side as he told her about meeting the unicorns, Anwen and most of the first years were enthralled in the story, even some of the adults who were around the room. Sera had Anwen in her lap and was sitting next to Harry on the sofa, the group had a very nice day so far, and it was finally October, this was the month that they would finally kick Dumbledore out! 

     “When do you think Mcgonagall, and Hagrid will fall?” Blaise whispered as he came over to Harry after the first years left them alone.

     “For Mcgonagall, probably not until we can get the old coot out, I don’t want to endanger Remy, he wanted to take over for her, as he does have a mastery in Transfiguration. And Charlie agreed to take over for Hagrid, which I think will be by the end of the week, he always favors Gryffindor, but he is trying, he will still be groundskeeper though, probably around the same time Granger comes back.” Harry said lowly.

     “Oh good, she’s going to try and get Charlie to favor her, and boost her up a little, as he wasn't around when Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Dumbledore was disowned.”

     “Charlie tends to stay away from conflict in his family, but he’s never liked Molly, she was always rude to him and Bill, and then the twins.”

     “Well, it’s time for a full day of classes, and I believe I’m almost ready to take my NEWT’s, along with the rest of our group, Draco definitely is, Lily, and Pansy are almost ready, and so are the others.”

     “Lily and Pansy are still avoiding being around each other right?” Harry sighed, he and Luna were trying to get them together, they were worse than Dean and Sea before they realized they were to be together.

     “Yep, I am very tempted to tell Pansy to meet me in a empty classroom and then push Lily in the room before locking the door until they confess they like one another.” He whispered to his lover as Anwen came over and sat on Blaise’s lap.

     “Is Aunt Pansy still avoiding Aunt Lily?” Anwen asked. “Rose said that her sissy liked Pansy a lot.”

     “We’re trying to get them together pumpkin, any ideas?” Harry asked as Blaise put up a silencing ward.

     “Aunt Pansy’s favorite flower are Jasmine’s, and she loves pepper imps. You could send it and put Lily’s name on it, and then we could find out Aunt Lily’s favorite things and send them to her with Aunt Pansy’s name on it” Anwen told them.

     “That’s not a bad idea, it would certainly get them to talk to each other.” Blaise huffed, he was braiding Anwens hair after he used a spell to straighten it out. “It’s almost breakfast, I think we should head down.” Blaise told them after casting a temptus. 

     “That would probably be good, we don’t want Dumbledore to try anything again. He started rubbing his bump more often, he was checked out by Poppy regularly and was told that he would be showing in a few weeks, the womb for wizards keeps the baby hidden until it’s passed the point where something could hurt it, and he would miscarry, unless someone poisoned him, but both his grandfather, Blaise, Sera, and Severus were careful with what he ate, he had only just started to have cravings, and it was pretty normal, but he was wanting fresh fruit more often it was strawberry’s. 

     “Daddy, when are my little brother and sister coming out?” Anwen asked as she looked at her Daddy rubbing his stomach.

     “They won’t be due for a while pumpkin, I conceived in August, so they’ll be born in March most likely, or earlier, i’m only about eight weeks from what we can tell, but the more powerful you are the quicker the pregnancy is, so I could be due at anytime the little one’s are ready.” Harry said fondly. “I want you to help them grow up to be as sweet as you are little one, they’ll need their big sister to help them along.” 

     “And we want your input for names, we have a few for tradition's sake, but there’s a lot of names we have to sort through.” Blaise said as they stood up and joined the rest of the Slytherins who started to go down to breakfast as a group.

     “Yes!” She said almost jumping up and down, but when they came close to the hall she schooled her face and walked in with them and sat down next to Rose Moon, and a few of her other friends.

     “She is such a little Slytherin!” Marvolo said softly leaning over to Harry at the head table.

     “Well, she is related to them, twice over now.” Harry replied back. It was a normal day at Hogwarts, Fillius had been keeping the headmaster, and Mcgonagall busy so that they wouldn’t get in too much trouble with the officials, or Harry, he talked with Marvolo over what had been happening, and he talked to his uncle Ragnok and was told what happened over the course of Harry’s life, and decided to help any way he could, and right now it’s keeping the others busy while Harry took over the school, and made it better for all students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short, I didn't have any inspiration to continue it after I got to the last paragraph, but it was almost at 3,000 words which is my usual amount. Next chapter will have Granger back sadly, Hagrid, and Remus makes an appearance.


	20. Time for a new professor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon another professor is gone, and one has replaced them.

     (Time skip) Harry was in the great hall, with around half the students when Granger was brought back into the school, it was just hitting lunch and it was after the advanced potions class, his daughter was sitting with Pansy, Lily, and Rose, a few of their group were sitting loosely around them as what looked like a guard. Granger walked into the hall with a huge air of what could only be described as haughty, and pompous. She made it a big deal saying that their IQ’s probably lowered since she’s been gone. Suffice to say she lost Ravenclaw another thirty points, and gained a detention on her first night back. 

     She quietened down after Dumbledore gave her a look and she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Luna got up from her spot and went over to Slytherin and sat next to Anwen which made the first year relax, Anwen didn’t like Granger, she got a bad feeling from her. The rest of the meal was fairly normal, a lot of students were glaring at Granger and muttering about her and Dumbledore. The rest of the day proceeded as normal, the students and teachers were watched and everyone besides the small group of annoyances people were loving the new rules, and the new classes, their schedules were filling up so that they didn’t have huge slots of time between classes, the test scores went up with the older years helping out the younger years with studying. It was a week into October and the first Wizengamot meeting that Harry was able to attend was coming up, his Grandfather, Lucius, Sera, Severus were planning on what to do, Harry wanted to go into the ring himself, however it would be his first time in a political setting, and he was going to be training for his politics mastery after he would be finished with his potions mastery, he was worried about saying something that wasn’t correct in the courts and messing up, his grandfather was soothing him, as was Sera who was rubbing his hand.

     “I’m worried I’m going to mess something up, it’s not everyday you hold the seats for twelve houses.” Harry sighs running his hand through his hair.

     “You have all of us with you, you won’t be going into the ring alone Harry, Lucius, Sera, and I will be there with you, if you want to wait you can do that as well, however…”

     “If I’m there myself, I can crush Dumbles even more, as the courts will be recasting almost every bill passed or declined since my parents death…” Harry nodded. “It’ll be weird is all.”

     “You'll gain knowledge, or blackmail and learn what to expect out of certain people, but also remember, as you were and still mainly are the light’s icon, they will follow you, especially since Dumbledore has dug himself a hole he can’t crawl out of, most of the light will vote with you.” Sera reminds him.

     “The meeting is in thirty minutes, we should head out then, Harry said standing, he was in black and green robes, not formal, but they were nice enough for the meetings. Sera was in dark purple, Lucius in Silver, Severus wasn’t going as he gave the prince seats over to Lucius to vote in his best interests, and Marvolo was wearing dark green robes with silver accents, they looked powerful, and in command

     The small group headed out to the main hall of Hogwarts where Neville Longbottom was waiting for them. “Hello everyone!” 

     “Neville, finally claiming your seats?” Harry asked the other teen. Neville was in dark red robes, with black accents.

     “Oh yes, I went to Gringotts the other day and had everything finalized, Grandmother is banished to the remote mountain lodge and not allowed anywhere without my permission, i am taking over the headship of house Longbottom, and we of course will renew ties with houses Peverell and Le Fay.” 

     “Wonderfull! Shall we head out then, we don’t want to miss anything now do we.” Lucius said checking his pocket watch, they headed outside to the apparition point and landed in the ministry, they went through the checkpoints and had everything done quickly so they could get to the courtroom. They sit on the ‘Dark’ side of the court, the grey/neutral sat in the middle section, and the light was on the other side opposite the dark fraction, Lucius sat in the front seat as he was the minority leader, however that would soon change, his grandfather was sitting on his right, Harry was on Lucius’s left, with Sera next to him, and Neville was sitting next to her, closer to the grey section, but still clearly with the dark, Lord Nott was sitting behind Lucius, and Lord Yaxley was sitting behind Harry, Lord Lestrange Sr, who was Rasbatan and Rodolphus father, was sitting behind Marvolo. Amelia Bones was sitting in the middle of the neutral fraction as their leader, and Dumbledore was still sitting for the light side, he was glaring something fierce at Harry. The teen in question just smiled broadly at the old coot. 

     Fudge stood up and called the court to session. “The 8162nd Wizengamot meeting is calle d to order, are there any new members to be sworn in?” Fudge asked as routine, a few people glanced at Harry and Marvolo, and also Neville. Neville stood up first after getting a nod from Marvolo.

     “I Neville Frances Longbottom do claim my seats for Longbottom, Goldstine, and Cotter.” The seat that Neville was at glowed and showed his coat of arms, next Marvolo stood up.

     “I Alexander Thanatos Le Fay-Slytherin have accepted my seats for Le Fay, Slytherin, Gaunt, and Peverell.” The seat that Marvolo was sitting on glowed before changing and adding the coat of arms for the houses. Harry stood up next.

     “I Hadrian Jameson Potter have accepted my seats for Potter, Black, Emrys, Fawley, Tudor, Ravenclaw, Rosier, Mckinnon, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.” The seat Harry was sitting at also glowed and changed to represent his houses. “I also call for a revote of all votes from after my parents death on October 31st 1981. As I did not have any say towards my votes.”

     Dumbledore stands up quickly, and almost hits the woman next to him. “Your parents gave me permission to use the seats until you turned of age, there will be no need to re cast every vote that our body has done.” Dumbledore said tightly.

     “Ah… Yes, well the will of my parents say differently, I have already given it to madam Bones, and our Minister. The will’s you had illegally sealed.” Harry said raising an eyebrow. Dumbledore turned red and is about to speak but Bones spoke up first.

     “Yes, we did get that paperwork Lord Potter, we were extremely surprised by the will’s. And you are are not his magical guardian Dumbledore, even if Lord Potter was underage Lord Potter’s grandfather Lord Le Fay-Slytherin would have been the seat holder and he was supposed to be his seat holder, that is why this chamber is on a time lock so we can review and renew every law passed after the late Lord and Lady Potter’s death, and we will be talking about why you sealed the Potter’s wills.” She told him firmly before moving some papers out of the way. 

     “If that is over with, let us start this meeting.” Fudge announced before starting with the first bill after the death of James and Lily Potter, the meeting felt like it went on forever, most of the creature laws were revoked, changed, or just thrown out, most of the light sided votes fell in line with Harry’s seats, and the Dark fell to his Grandfather so they had almost the entire court on their side, except for the die hard Dumbledore fan they had the courts in their favor. The school now had mandatory classes that were already going to be placed back in, and a few elective classes were also added in like warding, field trips to job sites, people to come in and speak, advanced classes for the faster students, apprenticeships, and even exchange programs with the other magical schools. Soon after that it was the werewolf act that came back to a vote and Harry spoke out against it.

     “Why are we punishing the entire population of werewolves when the majority haven’t done anything to be punished except for getting bitten. Yes there are a few bad wolves out there in the world who attack and bite people but that doesn’t mean we should make many men, women, and children from going to school, getting jobs to support their families and such. Most are turning away from the wizarding world in the UK and moving to France, Germany, and Russia, where they are valued in being closer to magic, while we shun them for something that mother magic gave them as a blessing. We are casting out many fellow wizards and witches that have magic, just because we view them as beasts, I have one question for all of you, if your child or grandchild, niece or nephew was bitten by a werewolf would you banish them from the family, kick them out without any help? Just because they were now a werewolf?” Harry sat back down and let the council talk, soon the voting came and passed and the WRA was revoked only ten people voted for it to stay, everyone else wanted it gone. 

     More votes came to pass, and soon they were up to the early 90’s and more of the light votes that were being detrimental to the community were changing, soon very soon everything was going to be how it should, with magic being free, they would once again have magical creatures in the UK that could live here without being persecuted because they were a creature, there would be more jobs, more revenue, they might one day have to expand a few of the ally’s as well. 

     “This will be end of the voting for this meeting, we have gotten a lot done, and I know everyone is tired, so I thank you all for being here for this meeting. This session is now closed.” Minister Fudge announced dismissing them all. Harry stood up and walked out with his grandfather, Sera, Nev, and Lucius, Dumbledore tried to catch up to them before getting caught by Madam Bones for a talk. So the small group flooed back to Marvolo and Severus quarters in Hogwarts. It was only a few hours past the time they left, the time lock only slowed down time in the room, so they could get a few day’s work done in just a few hours, which was good, most of the votes were passed quickly after being reviewed.

     “So how was the court?” Draco asked after everyone had taken a seat.

     “Busy, there will be a special edition for the prophet tonight after dinner, we went through all the laws passed in the 80’s and some into the 90’s the WRA was revoked, and creature laws have been passed so that they are now citizens, and starting next year Hogwarts will once again teach creatures who want to learn here, more classes have been put into the curriculum, and they will start up at the Yule semester, and next fall.” Harry told the group that was in the sitting room, Severus was sitting close to Marvolo, and Harry was sitting on Blaise’s lap, Draco and Pansy were sitting on one arm chair, with Lily sitting on the floor in front of Pansy, the other’s who weren’t in the room would be told later in the common room about what had transpired, Blaise was rubbing Harry’s still slightly flat stomach while the group talked about the various laws passed and or revoked.

     “You did amazing amore, just like I said you would, now when is Hagrid going to end up getting fired, Charlie wrote earlier saying that he had everything packed up, and that the miniature dragon he has is ready to move out here.”

     “In the next two days, I have Tonks watching Care so we will know when he slips up again, then within the next week I want Mcgonagall gone, she is getting worse.” Harry sighed.

     “Then after her and the last article Dumbledore will fall from his pedestal.” Marvolo sighed getting laughs from the students around him. 

     “That’s the plan, I just hope that Granger won’t do anything stupid, because I will expel her if need be.”

     Draco sits up quickly after he said that. “That’s it! Granger will do something like that under Dumbledore’s orders, and if it’s bad enough she will also be arrested! If not, being expelled from a magical school is horrible, you are not allowed to enroll in another school in most cases, and then they look at your history at the school, and will ask fellow classmates what they were like, almost every case of expulsion, said student needs to be homeschooled.”

     “I wonder how we will expel Granger.” Pansy muses out loud. “She would have to do something to you, or a teacher, or seriously harm another student, or their familiar.”

     “Well, let’s not dwell on that right now, if she does something, then it’s on her, and it will be our job to retaliate with everything we have, if Granger is too stupid to realize that, then that’s her fault.” Lily said aloud which made a few people snicker.

     “Right then, shall we head down to dinner?” Severus asked the group.

     “Yes.”

     “Oh I can’t wait to see Dumblebee’s face.”

     “This will be fun.” The teenagers all said at once. Blaise wrapped his arm around Harry and followed Marvolo, his mother, and Severus out to the great hall, the rest of the group following behind them.

     “Blaise, is everything alright?” Harry asked lowly, normally Blaise wasn’t clingly, and he was very tense.

     “I just have a bad feeling amore, stay by my side tonight?” He asked.

     “Of course Caro.” Harry leaned slightly into him. “Sit with me at the head table?” He asked.

     “Anytime amore.” With that settled the group settled down at their tables, Luna skipped over to the Slytherins, and Granger was glaring at her, but when she looked up at Harry she smirked. Harry didn’t touch his plate, he quickly cast a detection spell over his food and Blaise’s, his came back positive for poison. He banished his food and plate, and conjured his own, he checked the food once more, and had his grandfather do it quickly before he started to eat after the results came back negative.

     “Caro, I believe I know what Granger is trying to do.” He whispered quietly. “Keep your composer, We need to catch her in the act.”

     “What did she try.”

     “To either kill me, or abort our children. I banished the food, and the silverware, before conjuring my own quickly. I’m fine caro.” Harry murmured rubbing Blaise’s arm when he grew tense.

     “She will be in Azkaban soon.” He growled.

     “That is a promise.” Harry said softly, Blaise turned and gave his love a chaste kiss before returning to eat his dinner. Soon as dessert was served the post came. 

 

**Changes to our world!**

**New Lord’s making a wave in the Wizmount!**

**WRA torn apart and thrown out!**

 

_ That’s right dear readers, at the Monthly Wizmount meeting we had three new Lords make an appearance, Lord Neville Frank Longbottom took over three houses, Lord Alexander Thanatos Le Fay-Slytherin took over four, and lastly Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter took over twelve houses, they made waves in the Wizmount earlier today, after Lord Potter stated that his once guardian Albus Dumbledore had no right to have a say on his voting seats, and it was indeed that way because of his late parents illegally sealed will, the will’s of late Lord and Lady Potter were sealed the night they were killed, and it stated that guardianship to the now Lord Potter was to be given to his Godfather Sirius Black who was innocent of his crimes, if he was not able to take care of the Potter Heir, it was to be given to Remus John Lupin, and his mate who was not named in the will, then it would be Severus Snape as brother to Lily Potter, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and a few others, and that Dumbledore was not to have custody. _

_ After that announcement the meeting started and it started from the first vote after the 31st of October 1981 A lot of creature laws have been amended, or removed, classes at Hogwarts, and programs were added, and the WRA was torn to shreds as it was decided that we were throwing out able wizards and witches for something that Lady magic blessed them with. _

_ I can only hope for more great new coming out of the Wizmount in the upcoming months, and years as we have new blood, and new ideas coming into the courts. To read every law passed or changed see the rest of the paper.  _

_ David Copper, Daily Prophet Correspondent. _

 

     “That was brilliant, although it doesn’t have Rita’s flare.” Severus said lowly to Harry.

     “She’s busy working on the other articles, she gave it over to one of her friends, they’ve worked closely on a few articles to bring down people, however they usually use her name.” Harry explained.

     Blaise watched Granger closely without her realizing it, the bint was watching Harry from the corner of her eye, she was twitching her hands and not eating anything on her plate, she must be waiting for some sign that the poison took. He shook his head and turned back to Harry just as the Hall doors burst open and Dumbledore stormed in. He smiled and waved at the Lions who were all glaring at him, and from the Raven’s table Granger was looking like the man hung the moon. Blaise gagged slightly and nudged Harry to look over at Granger, his lover snickered. 

     Soon Harry dismissed everyone and the school went to their rooms for the night, the next day would be very busy. 

     “You ca’t fire me! Og’warts is ma ome!” Hagrid cried in his hut, Harry sighed, and his cousin, along with Tonks grimaced.

     “Hagrid, I don’t want you to leave Hogwarts, We still want you to be our groundskeeper, and to help out in care, but you’re to biased to the Gryffindors, and the one’s you see as friends, as a teacher you have to be unbiased, giving equal points, detentions, and punishments, as well as rewards to every house, not just Gryffindors, but to the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins as well.” Harry explained.

     “Then, who’s to ‘each Care?”

     “Charlie Weasley has agreed to come and take over the classes, he will be here by the end of the night, he is also bringing a miniature dragon with him for the students to observe, and make drawings of. He has his mastery of creatures, and has experience in various places due to his last job, he would travel around finding nesting mother dragons near the muggles, and then bring them to the closest reservation. He knows what he’s doing, and he might ask you to help out later on.” Harry tried to sooth the half giant who was bawling his eyes out. 

     “Okay, Arry’ And Wat you v’e done to the school is good. You’r bet ar than wat Albus said you re.” The small group left the hut and left a note on the gate stating that the classes for Care would resume in two days after the new professor settled into his quarters. The group then went down to Charlie's quarters where the older red head was, as everyone had classes right now except for Severus they were helping him as much as they could before the next class. Once inside the wing it changed to looking like the outside, there were trees everywhere, different kinds in different areas, by a willow tree there was a small river, there were mountains, and even a cave system. Harry was vastly impressed at the work that the house elves did, he let Charlie have free reign on the creature wing, and he was happy that the students would have a good environment to learn in, and they would have safe areas in the forest to explore in with a few adults with supervision. 

     Harry found Charlie, along with Remus, and Fenrir in his quarters. “Remy! Fen!” Harry yelled happily jumping into a hug with his ‘parents’ Remy nuzzled his head, and Fenrir nuzzled his neck.

     “Oh pup, I’m so happy for you! You’re having pups of your own! We’re going to be grand wolves!” Remus cried.

     Fenrir coughed and looked pointedly at Harry, and then back to his mate. “Remy, we have to tell him…” The older wolf trailed off.

     “Tell me what?” Harry questioned, Charlie, Tonks, and Mikhail stood off to the side talking quietly. 

     “I… We’re… expecting pups…” Remus trailed off, looking unsurely at Harry.

     Harry blinked once, then again before yelling and jumping onto Remus, the two pregnant men both burst out crying. “I’m going to be a big brother!” He cried.

     “I’m going to have more pups, and grandpups! Oh we have such a big family now!” The groups combined and talked through the rest of the afternoon, also helping Charlie settle in. They were taking bets on what Granger, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall would do once they find out that Hagrid had been fired and that they already had a new teacher in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter I honestly have no idea what's going to happen, my muse kinda left me stranded on my fic's at the moment, life is getting a little hectic right now so it's been hard to write and find inspiration. I will have Granger in Charlie's class, and trying to suck up to him, and Dumbledore being a pain. And don't worry about the babies, Harry won't lose them because of Granger or Dumbledore, they will both survive to the end.


	21. McGone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets fired finally!

     What Dumbledore did was throw a fit in his office after he was told that Hagrid was fired from the Care of Magical Creatures class, however no one saw so Harry wasn’t able to give him a warning, the pictures in the headmasters office told him. 

     “It will be fun to hear how Charlie’s first class was.” Harry told Severus after adding in another ingredient to his potion.

     “He had the Ravenclaws of Grangers year today, I do wonder what the know it all did in his class.”  Severus said with a smirk. 

     “Knowing her it will be complaining that Harry is doing a mastery when he should have been held back, how no one is listening to her, the usual drivel from the brains of mindless sheep.” Marvolo added in. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go up to dinner together.” Marvolo said as he walked in the door of the private potions lab that Severus had in the school, Anwen was holding his hand and smiling.

     “Yes, let me just put this in stasis.” Harry murmured the spell and made sure that the area was picked up. Severus blushed deeply as Marvolo leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Anwen giggled and went over o Harry hugging him tightly. 

     “How was your defense class? Was Professor Marvolo really tough today? I heard he was a task master.” Harry stage whispered to the girl.

     Anwen giggled and shook her head. “No Daddy, Grandpa isn’t a bad teacher, not like McGonagall. He makes sure we understand everything about the spell or the information first. How’s Grandpapa Remus, and Grandpa Fen?” 

     “They’re doing well, Remus cured Fen for not letting him pick something up the other day.” Harry chuckled, the small group headed up the stairs to the great hall, Charlie was already there with Sera chatting away. 

     “Hello you two, how was your classes today?” Harry questioned sitting down next to Charlie, with Marvolo on his other side followed by Severus.

     “It was good, however Granger came up to me after class, after I had to take points for her talking out of turn and being too loud, we were researching Bowtruckles which are sensitive, they don’t like loud noises, or people disturbing their trees, Granger decided to lean against one, and something had leaked from her bag, which made the Bowtruckle angry and chitter at her, she tried to hit it, I kicked her out of class.” He shook his head. “And after class she came up to me and said my mother would be disappointed in me for acting this way, why would I want to help you, and that I need to help her and the headmaster.”

     “Oh, lovely, does she not realize that as Molly No name is now disowned from both Prewett and Weasley that she has no ties to you, and vise versa.” Harry snorted when he looked over and saw Granger fuming in her seat.

     “It is always entertaining to see fools suffer.” Marvolo added in. “Any other news around the school?”

     “None, Tonks talked to me earlier, McGonagall hasn’t been giving any points, or deducting any points, or detentions it appears that she doesn’t want to get fired by you.”

     “Well then she should act professionally. It does not matter, she will be gone soon, as well as Dumbledore, I want them both out before the 31st.”

     “It will happen sooner than later.” Severus said softly. 

     “So any news on updates for the wedding, and the babies? I want to know about my nieces and nephew.” Charlie teased.

     “Anwen as you know is doing fine, she’s top of her class, and I have started to teach her the second year material. The babies are doing well, I had a check up with Poppy this morning before breakfast, Blaise was with me.” Harry rubbed his stomach. “She said I should start to show in the next month or so.”

     “Oh I can’t wait! I’ve already started buying the baby cloths!”

     “Sera! We haven’t even set up a nursery, or even Anewn’s room in the manner!” Harry blushed as he spoke.

     “Oh I have already started the nursery, and Anwen will help plan her bedroom, after all she is eleven, she would love to decorate! She is very excited for the little ones, including Remy’s children.”

     “I know, she asked about Papa earlier, how they were all doing. Remus has decided he will be teaching Transfiguration but he would like help from the older years on grading assignments and the like.”

     “Very good, I can’t wait until he comes to the school!” Sera clapped her hands smiling slightly. 

     “He and Remus are having fun planning and decorating for their cubs. I’ve been sent so many color swatches I already have the colors for our nursery because of it!” Harry snickered. 

     At that moment Dumbledore, and McGonagall walk through the door together with frown on their faces. “I wonder why their upset?” Marvolo frowned.

     “Let’s hope it has nothing to do with us.” Severus added in leaning closer to Marvolo.

    “Well the next article will be posted tomorrow so Dumbledore will be facing all sorts of criticism from the wizarding world.” Harry smiled just thinking about it.

     “It will be a good day.” Marvolo smirked into his drink.

     “Oh it will be, Rita sent me the draft and it was amazing.” Harry laughed softly. “She really went in for the kill on Dumbles.” 

     “Can’t wait until tomorrow, and hopefully soon after that article we can also fire McGonagall as well. The students don’t like her, and find her favoritism still leans towards the original Gryffindors.” Severus said softly.

     “It does, Anwen as you heard doesn’t like her, most of the students that aren’t hardcore Gryffindors that follow that Bee don’t like her.”

     “Hopefully she messes up soon.” Sera sighed.

     The next day the group got their wish, McGonagall was caught yelling at a second year that used to be in Slytherin, saying how that the student was going to have a months detention for sneaking around. Harry caught her in the act and sent the student away.

     “Professor McGonagall that is enough. This is the third issue with you revolving the students, your time at Hogwarts is over. You have the rest of the day to pack and leave.” Harry announced. Their little scene brought out some of the students since they were in a hallway just off the great hall. 

     “You can’t tell me to leave, I have been working at Hogwarts for the past forty years! Who else will you get to teach Transfiguration? No one else has the qualifications to teach a subject like mine.” She turned her nose up glaring at Harry.

     “Oh, you really think that. Remus Lupin, I believe you remember my Uncle, well he has a mastery in Defense, Charms, oh and Transfiguration! So he will be taking over by next week. So please leave my school, or I will have the wards kick you out McGonagall.” Harry said firmly. McGonagall turned and stormed away, with a loud cheering going off behind her. “I know that will be spread by the end of the day, however I will announce it at dinner.” Harry said aloud to the students that were hovering around.

     At dinner McGonagall wasn’t present, however Dumbledore was, and the man was putting on a show once again. “Harry, my dear boy why would you fire Minerva over something so trivial. She is so disappointed at you for it, she has been working at this school for over fourty years. She doesn’t deserve to be fired.” 

     “Dumbledore, the staff here isn’t your concern anymore. McGonagall is one of the most hated teachers because of her blatant favoritism towards the previous Gryffindors. She is rude, and doesn’t explain the information in a way everyone explains it. I caught her screaming at a second year student, the student herself was terrified and later thanked me stating she wanted to leave Hogwarts because of the teachers, however because I have been changing the rules she would stay.” Harry told the man. 

     “No one else has a mastery of transfiguration that wants to teach, there is no one else in the UK so who would you have teach.”

     “Like I told McGonagall there are actually quite a few masters, however because you stopped the apritenships they leave the country and go to Germany, France, even America to gain their Masterys. My uncle Remus Lupin as you recall is a master over Defence, Charms, and Transfiguration. He has already agreed to come back and teach.” 

     “You would have a dangerous creature come back and teach! He was a werewolf, he could attack students!” Dumbledore said outraged.

     “No, he wouldn’t, and as the creature wing you closed is back up there is ample enough room for Remus to run on a full moon, and as of next year Hogwarts will be allowing Creatures to come back to school or the children of creatures, as the research states that if there are little to no restrictions on Creatures they don’t attack humans. The so called Creature laws have been revoked.”

     “You are putting students in danger!”

     “No I am not, and compared to your yearly events that can get people killed I am positive to say that I have never tried to force someone to kill another person, or force them to watch another person die. The students that will be taught under various creatures will learn about the creatures you’ve forced people to fear. Vampires don’t have to kill their victim to get a meal, Werewolves don’t attack others if they’re in their pack, or in a safe area. The Elves, and Fay don’t trick people to steal from them, and the various other creatures are and will only attacking to protect themselves and their family.”

     “So Student’s if you haven’t already been told through Hogwarts infamous grapevine Minerva McGonagall has been terminated and will be leaving by tomorrow. Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf will be coming to teach Transfiguration by the next week.” Harry sits down and chatts with the others while Dumbledore fumes in his chair. Then the Owl Post flys through the window and the title makes all the students, and staff ghasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, I only just finished it since my muse dumped me. I am happy to say I will still be working on this fic, however updates will be irregular, but I will be trying to update my other works. I do work Full time, and go to school part time so I have limited time to work on my fic's. But the next chapter you will get to read the fifth year article, and Rita even added a little gem inside it! So sorry for the cliff hanger.


End file.
